La détresse d'un ange
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Ce soir, c’est le grand soir. Je n’aurais plus à jouer les imbéciles. Plus jamais je n’aurais à sourire. Plus à aucun moment je ne continuerai à porter mon masque. Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Ce soir, c’est le grand soir.
1. Prologue

**La détresse d'un ange**

« _Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. _

_Je n'aurais plus à jouer les imbéciles. Plus jamais je n'aurais à sourire. Plus à aucun moment je ne continuerai à porter mon masque._

_Ma décision est prise. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus._

_Ce soir, c'est le grand soir._ »


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Un jeune homme se tenait perché dans un arbre, et fixait les étoiles.

« Je vous en supplie, murmura-t-il. Si les anges existent, exaucez ma dernière prière.

Hélas, seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira et disparut une fraction de secondes. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il se trouvait au pied de l'arbre. Il se dirigea vers une couchette et se pencha pour réveiller la dormeuse.

_ Sakura, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Réveille-toi Sakura.

_ Mmh…

_ C'est à toi de monter la garde Sakura. Réveille toi !

_ …

_ Je te préviens, la menaça-t-il. Si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, je te balance dans la rivière.

_ Ça va, ça va, marmonna la jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Je suis réveillé. Content ?

_ Très, répondit-il en se levant pour s'éloigner.

_ Où vas-tu Naruto ? demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Viens tout de suite dormir !

_ Je reviens, répondit-il en continuant à s'éloigner. Je vais juste vérifier un truc.

_ C'est moi qui vais y aller. Reviens ici.

_ Mais si c'est toi qui y va, qui va surveiller Kakashi-sensei et Sasuke ?

_ …

_ À plus !

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda disparaître dans la forêt.

_ Ce qu'il m'énerve quand il fait ça, marmonna-t-elle en allant se percher dans le même arbre que le blond. Demain, je lui explose la tête. »

Elle s'assit sur la branche et commença à surveiller les alentours.

De son côté, Naruto avait réussi à trouver un petit coin tranquille, caché aux yeux des autres.

« Ce qu'elle peut être chiante à se mêler de chose qui ne la regarde pas, marmonna-t-il. Si je ne voulais pas alerter les autres, je lui aurai crié dessus. Mais je ne dois pas. Sinon, tout serait tombé à l'eau.

Finalement, il s'assit dans l'herbe et sortit de sa veste un parchemin.

_ Faîtes que tout ce passe comme je l'ai prévu, pria-t-il en regardant les étoiles.

Il déroula le parchemin et composa quelques signes avant de poser ses mains sur le parchemin. Quelques secondes après, une fumée apparut et se dissipa pour laisser place à toute sorte d'instruments médicaux et divers plantes.

_ C'est parti… »

Durant tout le reste de la nuit, il prépara une potion. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Naruto avait finit et versa sa mixture dans une seringue.

Après avoir rangé ses instruments et scellé son parchemin, il admira le levé du Soleil. Ensuite, il baissa les yeux sur la seringue qu'il tenait dans les mains et soupira avant de se l'injecter.

« Les premiers symptômes arrivent, pensa-t-il en sentant un mal de tête le prendre et des douleurs dans sa poitrine.

Il essaya de se lever et y arriva difficilement. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer.

_ J… J'ai mal calculé le temps de propagation, dit-il en essayant de se remettre debout. Il… Il faut absolument que… Que je retourne au campement…

Il arriva à se remettre debout et se dirigea lentement vers ses coéquipiers.

_ Plus vite, pensa-t-il. Plus vite ! Il faut que j'y sois avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. »

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du campement, il eut juste le temps d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire avant de brusquement s'effondrer.

« Naruto ! hurla Sakura qui l'avait vu s'approcher. Kakashi-sensei ! Venez vite !

Ce dernier arriva à toute vitesse et se pencha sur son élève.

_ Il est brûlant de fièvre, pourtant son corps est glacé. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Portez-le sur une couchette, dit la rosée. Je vais chercher ma trousse de secours.

_ Fais vite Sakura, répondit Kakashi en portant le blond sur la couchette la plus proche. Il devient de plus en plus pâle.

_ S'est-il fait attaqué ? demanda Sakura en revenant en courant.

_ Aucunes traces de blessure. Où est Sasuke ?

_ Partit chasser, répondit-elle simplement en fouillant dans ses fioles.

_ Examine-le d'abord avec ton chakra avant de lui faire boire quelque chose, lui conseille son sensei.

Elle obéit et posa ses mains sur le corps de son ami. Mais alors qu'elle activait son chakra, le corps de Naruto se mit à convulser.

_ Et merde ! jura-t-elle en essayant de le calmer. N'utilisez surtout pas de chakra !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Sasuke en revenant avec quatre petits lapins.

_ C'est Naruto, expliqua Kakashi.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ce baka ? soupira l'Uchiwa en jetant les lapins près du feu avant de s'approcher.

_ La question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il a fait, répondit Sakura en fouillant dans ses fioles. Mais de savoir ce qu'il a.

_ Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas ton chakra ?

_ Il convulse.

Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et demanda à Kakashi de lui tenir le corps et à Sasuke lui tenir la tête.

_ Pourquoi je devrais t'aider ?

La rosée ne lui répondit pas mais lui jeta un regard noir, lui promettant mille ans de souffrance s'il n'obéissait pas. Le brun soupira avant d'obtempérer.

_ Bon, reprit-elle. Tenez-le bien et surtout ne le lâchez pas.

Elle ouvrit doucement la bouche du blond et versa doucement le contenu de la fiole. Mais hélas, comme avec le chakra, le corps de Naruto convulsa.

_ Merde, merde et merde ! s'écria Sakura en refouillant dans ses fioles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

_ Quelque chose pour que son corps retrouve sa température normale.

_ Bah ça marche pas, se moqua-t-il. Parce que là sa fièvre est en train de monter.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire boire une nouvelle fiole à Naruto, Kakashi l'en empêcha.

_ Evitons de lui faire boire autre chose pour l'instant dit-il face au regard interrogateur de son élève. Allons voir Tsunade-sama, c'est plus prudent. Sasuke, désolé pour tes lapins, mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

_ Hmf… »

La jeune fille acquiesça, rangea ses fioles et ordonna au brun de surveiller le blond pendant qu'ils remballaient leurs affaires. Celui-ci protesta mais personne ne l'écouta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route, Kakashi prit Naruto sur son dos comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait retrouvé inconscient, juste après son combat avec Sasuke lorsque celui-ci était parti rejoindre Orochimaru.

Comme ils n'étaient pas loin de Konoha, ils ne mirent qu'une demi-journée à atteindre le village.

Immédiatement, Sakura ordonna à Kakashi d'emmener Naruto à l'hôpital avec Sasuke pendant qu'elle allait prévenir l'Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama ! s'écria-t-elle en entrant brusquement dans le bureau.

_ Quoi encore ? soupira la blonde. Je suis occupé pour l'instant Sakura.

Elle désigna un groupe d'Anbu.

_ Je m'en fiche, répliqua la rosée. C'est très important.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est Naruto, répondit-elle simplement sachant qu'à l'entente du nom du blond, l'Hokage serait toute ouïe.

_ Messieurs, dit Tsunade en se tournant vers les Anbu. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai une affaire plus importante. Revenez ce soir.

Ils acquiescèrent avant de disparaître.

_ On ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a mais il est à l'hôpital, dit Sakura.

_ Quel symptômes ? demanda la blonde en suivant son élève vers l'hôpital.

_ Une forte fièvre mais un corps glacé, répondit Sakura. Convulse au contact du chakra et des antidotes. De plus…

_ De plus… ?

_ Depuis que nous sommes partis, il est inconscient.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? soupira Tsunade en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

Elle demanda la chambre de Naruto Uzumaki et s'y dirigea tout en continuant à discuter avec son élève.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva Kakashi appuyé contre la fenêtre avec son livre « Icha Icha Paradise » dans les mains, Sasuke en train de rédiger leur rapport et Naruto toujours endormit sur le lit blanc.

_ Bon, expliquez moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne tombe malade.

_ Il n'est pas malade, murmura l'Uchiwa sans s'arrêter d'écrire.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je n'ai rien vu d'anormal quand je suis parti chasser ce matin, dit-il. Juste qu'il n'était pas là.

_ Au milieu de la nuit, expliqua Sakura. Il est venu me réveiller pour mon tour de garde. Il m'a fallut du temps pour émerger, mais dès que je l'ai vu se diriger vers la forêt, je l'ai immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre. Mais finalement, il est quand même partit là-bas.

_ Tu l'as laissé seul ! s'emporta Tsunade. Mais tu es complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?

Tu savais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas le laisser partir seul.

_ …

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Je n'ai plus fait attention à lui, continua la rosée d'une petite voix. Il m'avait dit avoir entendu un truc alors j'ai guetté pendant qu'il allait voir. Ensuite, quand le soleil s'est levé, il n'était pas là.

_ Je n'ai pas bougé du campement, mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée, dit simplement Kakashi sans lever les yeux de son livre. »

La blonde soupira avant de se diriger vers Naruto et de l'examiner sans chakra comme lui avait expliqué son élève.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au sceau, inconsciemment elle utilisa son chakra ce qui fit convulser le corps du blond.

« Tsunade-sama ! s'écria Sakura en accourant pour l'aider. Je vous avais dis de ne pas utiliser du chakra.

_ J'avais oubliez ! répliqua l'Hokage. Comment veux tu que j'examine son sceau sans l'utiliser ?

Toutes deux se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de se retourner d'un même mouvement vers Sasuke.

_ Uchiwa ! ordonna la blonde. Viens ici tout de suite.

_ Je ne suis pas un chien, répondit-il en la fixant méchamment.

_ Tu me dois obéissance, rétorqua-t-elle. Maintenant, ramène-toi et utilise tes sharigans pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe avec Kyuubi.

_ Et si je refuse ?

_ Je t'enferme à vie.

_ La même menace, comme toujours… »

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de céder à contre cœur.

Il activa son don héréditaire et plongea son regard dans celui azur de son ami, maintenu ouvert par Sakura.

Il arriva devant l'énorme cellule mais fut brusquement tiré en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que…, marmonna-t-il avant de recommencer. »

Il retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience, mais à chaque fois, il n'arrivait pas à rester plus de trois secondes devant l'énorme cellule. Finalement, il soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Alors ? demandèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

_ Rien, répondit-il.

_ Comment ça « rien » ?

_ Bah rien.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « rien » ? s'impatienta Tsunade.

_ Je ne vois rien. Je ne peux pas rester plus de trois secondes devant la cellule de Kyuubi.

_ Mais…

_ Tsunade-sama ! la coupa Shizune en entrant brusquement dans la pièce.

_ Je suis occupée, répondit-elle en fixant le blond. Plus tard.

_ Impossible. C'est le Kazekage accompagné par l'ambassadrice de Suna.

_ Eh bien va voir Shikamaru.

_ Mais le Kazekage veut vous voir vous.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ …

_ Parle !

_ A propos de Naruto, avoua Shizune en regardant le blond. Il m'a dit avoir sentit qu'il n'allait pas bien alors il s'est dépêché de venir.

_ …

_ Tsunade-sama, intervient Sakura. Allez voir le Kazekage et libre à vous de lui dire ce qu'il arrive à Naruto. Mais il faut que vous y alliez.

_ Très bien. Mais sortez tous d'ici, répondit-elle. Sauf toi Uchiwa.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Tu vas surveiller Naruto.

_ Mais… !

_ Obéis ou je t'enferme à vie

_ Hmf…

Elle sortit de la pièce avec ses deux élèves. Sasuke se tourna vers Kakashi mais celui-ci avait déjà disparut.

_ Lâche… marmonna-t-il en s'affalant sur une chaise près du blond.

Il fixa son coéquipier avant de reprendre.

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

_ Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il te réponde, répondit une voix derrière lui.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement pour tomber nez à nez avec Gaara, Temari et Sakura.

_ Vous ne deviez pas aller voir l'Hokage ? demanda-t-il.

_ Je l'ai croisé en route et j'en ai déduit que Naruto était ici, répondit le roux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Temari.

_ On ne sait pas, répondit Sakura. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Pourtant hier il allait assez bien…

_ « Assez » ? l'interrogea Gaara.

_ Comment ? s'étonna faussement l'Uchiwa. Tu n'est pas au courant ?

_ Sasuke ! s'écria la rosée pour l'empêcher de continuer.

_ Mais enfin Sakura ! répliqua faussement ce dernier. Gaara est le meilleur ami de Naruto. Il doit absolument savoir.

_ Jaloux ? demanda le roux

_ Pas le moins du monde. Enfin bref, pour en revenir à Naruto, ça fait un peu plus de six mois qu'il essaye de se tuer.

_ …

_ Tu dis ça avec une telle froideur, murmura Temari en le fixant. Ça ne te fait rien.

_ Il s'inquiète mais ne le montre pas, répondit Sakura amusée.

_ Hmf…

_ Nous l'avons plusieurs fois empêché de commettre cette faute, continua-t-elle. Le reste du temps, c'était Kyuubi. Au début, on pensait que c'était une mauvaise passe, donc on ne sait pas trop inquiété. Mais il y a deux mois, Naruto a subitement disparut. Et on ne l'a retrouvé que trois semaines plus tard.

_ Je l'ai retrouvé tu veux dire ! la coupa Sasuke. Je venais à peine de rentrer de mission que la vieille m'a envoyée à sa recherche.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à refuser, dit Temari.

_ Impossible. Elle menaçait de m'enfermer à vie.

_ Tu étais le seul à savoir où il pouvait se réfugier ! rétorqua Sakura. Sans toi, jamais on ne l'aurait retrouvé. Et puis ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas inquiété pour lui, car quand tu l'as retrouvé, tu nous a interdit de l'approcher.

_ …

_ Et après ? demanda Gaara.

_ Sasuke l'a donc ramené chez lui mais n'a pas voulu nous dire où il l'avait trouvé, reprit-elle. Naruto était très mal en point, d'ailleurs il a gardé certaines cicatrices sur les bras.

La Kazekage s'approcha et releva les manches de son ami. Temari laissa échapper un petit cri en voyant les marques horizontales sur ses poignets.

_ C… C'est horrible…bégaya-t-elle une main sur la bouche.

_ Nous avons tout fait pour les faire partir, continua Sakura. Mais rien à marché. C'est comme s'il voulait les garder toute sa vie.

« Après cela, Tsunade-sama l'a fait surveiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. Malheureusement, ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous fausser compagnie quand il le voulait.

_ Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Gaara.

_ Il m'a réveillé pour mon tour de garde avant de partir dans la forêt.

_ Et tu l'as laissé faire ? lui reprocha-t-il.

_ Il n'avait aucun objet suspect sur lui et il m'a roulé en disant qu'il avait entendu des bruit suspects, se défendit-elle. Puis il est revenu ce matin avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience et de ne pas se réveiller.

_ Et l'Uchiwa ? Avec ses sharigans il peut…

_ Ils ne marchent pas, le coupa le brun. Je n'arrive pas à rester plus de trois secondes devant la cellule de Kyuubi.

_ Que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda Temari.

_ Nous allons le garder en observation, répondit Tsunade en entrant dans la pièce. Je veux savoir ce qu'on lui a fait absorber pour qu'il soit aussi mal en point.

_ Est-ce qu'il… Qu'il va… Mourir… ?

_ …

_ S'il vous plait, supplia Temari.

_ Je ne sais pas… Mais il y a de grande chance pour que oui si je ne trouve pas ce qu'il s'est fait.

_ Je resterai ici tant que vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il a, annonça Gaara en se tournant vers l'Hokage.

_ Mais Gaara… !

_ Sakura, la coupa Tsunade. Conduit le Kazekage à la chambre officielle. Les autres sortez immédiatement. Je dois lui faire passer des examens.

_ Et n'oubliez pas de ne pas utiliser de chakra, lui rappela son élève.

_ Dehors !

Ils sortirent tous. Temari et Sasuke furent les derniers.

_ Tu t'inquiète pour lui Uchiwa ? demanda la blonde en voyant le brun jeter des coups d'œil en arrière.

_ Non, mentit-il.

_ Tu peux me le dire tu sais. J'ai une dette envers Naruto et je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux. Alors je ne le laisserai pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre que toi.

_ Fiche moi la paix, soupira Sasuke. Va plutôt compter fleurette avec ton flemmard de petit ami.

_ Jaloux ?

_ De qui ? De lui ? Absolument pas. De toi ? Encore moins.

_ Imbécile ! De nous deux.

_ …

_ Tu es jaloux que nous nous soyons un couple et pas toi.

_ …

_ Tu es jaloux ! »

Sasuke soupira pour la énième fois et la planta là pour partir en direction de l'appartement de Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

De l'autre côté, Sakura discutait avec Gaara. Enfin… C'était plutôt elle qui faisait la conversation toute seule.

« Tu lui en veux ou pas de pas t'en avoir parlé ? demanda-t-elle au roux.

_ …

_ Tu sais, il n'en a parlé à personne. Ni à Iruka, ni à Kakashi, ni à Jiraiya, ni à Tsunade, ni à moi. Pas même à Sasuke.

_ …

_ Faut dire que ça fait plusieurs mois que Naruto ne prononce plus un mot, sauf si c'est nécessaire. Il ne crie plus quand Kakashi-sensei arrive en retard. Ne provoque plus Sasuke quand celui-ci l'insulte !

_ …

_ Je crois que le seul qui ai réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est Sai.

Un coup de vent lui fit tourner la tête. Gaara venait de disparaître à la recherche du dessinateur.

_ Merci de me planter là, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers le magasin de fleurs d'Ino.

Le roux courait dans Konoha. Il devait absolument savoir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il trouva Sai assis au bord de la rivière en train de dessiner.

« Je savais que tu viendrais, dit ce dernier sans lever les yeux de son dessin. Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais tout te raconter.

Gaara s'assit à ses côtés et attendit. Cinq minutes pus tard, Sai termina son paysage et reprit la parole.

_ J'ai appris ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là… Mais nous ne faisons plus parti de la même équipe maintenant.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, expliqua le roux. Tout le monde regrette ce qui est arrivé.

_ Pour ce qui est de le faire parler, ça s'est passé il y a trois mois. La team Kakashi venait de rentrer de mission et était venue faire son rapport à Tsunade-sama.

_ Tu étais là ? s'étonna Gaara.

_ Je devais parler d'un problème avec elle. Enfin bref, alors que Kakashi et Sakura faisaient leur rapport, Sasuke et Naruto restaient muets.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas pour l'Uchiwa, mais Naruto, muet ?

_ Oui… J'ai appris qu'il avait une fois de plus laissé sortir Kyuubi malencontreusement. Alors Tsunade-sama a voulue l'envoyer contre le mur.

_ « Voulue » ?

_ Hokage-sama a fait plusieurs essais, mais jamais elle n'a réussie à toucher Naruto. Il évitait tous ses coups sans dire un mot.

_ …

_ Tsunade-sama a finalement abandonnée et lui est parti. Je suis parti à sa poursuite tout de suite car je me suis inquiété pour lui.

_ Laisse moi deviner, le coupa Gaara. Tu l'as retrouvé mal en point, en tain de se mutiler.

_ Non ! Au contraire. D'après le rapport de Sakura, Naruto a été blessé. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, il soignait ses blessures.

_ Qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

_ Je me suis assis à ses côtés et je l'ai écouté.

_ Mais Sakura m'a dit que…

_ On peut parler sans émettre un son, le coupa Sai en souriant mystérieusement.

Le cœur du Kazekage manqua un battement. Comment ce simple sourire pouvait le mettre dans cet état ?

_ Tu vois ? reprit le dessinateur en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Tu ne dis rien, pourtant tes yeux expriment la surprise et l'incompréhension. Sans parler de ton cœur…

Gaara le regarda intensément. Mais alors qu'il voulut répondre, Sai s'était penché sur lui et l'embrassait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre à ce baiser. C'est pourtant à contre cœur qu'il le brisa.

_ Avant tout, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Raconte-moi pour Naruto.

_ Je suis resté un bon moment avec lui, expliqua Sai. Au moment où je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je m'en aille, il m'a avoué que lorsqu'il était parti s'entraîner avec Jiraiya-sama, ils se sont arrêtés dans un petit village au cœur du pays de l'eau. Là-bas, on lui aurait enseigné en secret à confectionner une potion.

_ T'a-t-il dit quel genre ?

_ Non.

_ …

_ Après cela, Naruto m'a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne sauf celui qui viendrait me trouver le jour où il lui arrivait malheur.

_ Alors ce n'est qu'un hasard si tu me le dis à moi ? demanda le roux en partie déçu.

_ Non, car je savais que tu serais le premier à me trouver, répondit Sai. Naruto a une sorte de lien avec toi. Pas le même que celui avec Sasuke, mais il est quand même spécial.

_ …

_ J'ai beaucoup étudié les comportements des gens. Et plus particulièrement celui de Naruto. Il a quelque chose d'intrigant… Il arrive à ce lier avec tout le monde même s'il cri tout le temps. C'est vrai qu'au début je ne l'aimais pas du tout, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je trouvais qu'il gueulait un peu trop et ses manières étaient grossières. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis intéressé à lui et ce lien qu'il chérissait tant avec Sasuke.

« En fin de compte, Naruto a vraiment un don. Et s'il venait à mourir, je crois que personne ne s'en remettrait.

_ Allez, dit Gaara. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes sous le ciel étoilé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les bureaux de l'Hokage.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait fouillé de fond en comble l'appartement de son coéquipier. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé à part un livre sur les potions. Il l'emmena chez lui et, tout en se préparant à manger, le feuilleta.

Sa main se stoppa subitement alors qu'il survolait une page.

« Poisons mortels…, lut-il à haute voix. Ne me dit pas qu'il…

Il lu attentivement le sommaire et lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, tourna rapidement les pages.

_ _Potion__** Mortua**__…Cette potion est un poison très violent. En quelques minutes, elle vous fait plonger dans un coma quasi irréversible. Ses symptômes sont tout d'abord de violents maux de tête et des douleurs dans la poitrines. Ensuite, la personne a du mal à tenir debout et sa vue vacille. Puis, une forte fièvre fait son apparition, malgré que la température du corps baisse de plus en plus.._

_« Il vous faut savoir qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de soigner ce poison. Le chakra ainsi que les autres antidotes sont impuissant face à la potion __**Mortua**__. Le seul moyen, est de boire l'antidote._

Sasuke tourna précipitamment les pages jusqu'à celles sur les antidotes et chercha celui qui l'intéressait.

_ _L'antidote contre la potion __**Mortua**__ doit être pris avant les 72 heures qui suivent. Sinon la personne ayant ingurgité le poison mourra._

_« Quand les hommes parlent de cette potion, ils parlent « d'enfermer la mort en bouteille »._

Mais alors qu'il tournait la page, il remarqua qu'une page avait été arrachée.

_ L'enfoiré !! hurla l'Uchiwa.

Mais il remarqua une petite note à la fin de la page précédente. Elle était marquée à la main, et le brun se douta que c'était l'écriture de Naruto.

_ « Il existe un moyen pour stopper les effets du poison pour quelques jours »

Malheureusement, la suite avait été gribouillée et il était impossible de la lire.

_ Je te jure que quand tu te réveilleras je te tuerai Usurakontachi, marmonna Sasuke en abandonnant son repas pour se rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade. »

En chemin, il croisa Gaara et Sai et, après leur avoir expliqué ce qu'il savait, entra brusquement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

« Laissez tomber vos stupides bouquins et écoutez-moi.

_ Pas le temps Uchiwa, rétorqua Tsunade. J'essaye de trouver le moyen de sauver Naruto pour mieux le tuer après.

_ Je le ferai avant vous. Maintenant regardez ça. »

Il lui arracha des mains le livre qu'elle tenait et lui tendit celui de Naruto.

Au fil de sa lecture, les sourcils de l'Hokage se fronçaient et ses poings se serraient.

« Je vais le tuer…, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Malheureusement la page avec les antidotes a été arrachée, expliqua Sasuke. Vous saurez le faire sans elle ?

_ Je vais le tuer…

_ Tsunade-sama !

_ Quoi ?!

_ L'antidote !

_ Je ne peux rien faire sans la formule !

_ Vous n'aviez qu'à le dire plus tôt !

_ La ferme Uchiwa ! Et au lieu de m'exaspérer, préviens tout le monde et cherchez la page. Jusqu'à épuisement s'il le faut.

_ Il ne nous reste que deux jours…, intervient Gaara.

_ Raison de plus. »

Les trois ninja acquiescèrent et allèrent prévenir leurs amis. Ensemble, ils fouillèrent chaque recoin du village sans rien trouver.

En fin de soirée, Sasuke rentra chez lui épuisé. Ils avaient retourné tout le village, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il s'effondra sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il a pu cacher cette stupide formule ? pensa-t-il. Il ne peut pas l'avoir détruite ! Il l'a cachée… Mais où ? »

Il repensa à son ami. Comme ça lui manquait de ne plus l'entendre rire et crier partout !

Il se rappela du jour de son retour. Naruto lui avait hurlé dessus avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui murmurer qu'il lui avait manqué. Ensuite, ses amis avaient insisté pour organiser une fête, et pour une fois, Naruto avait protesté, expliquant qu'il devait être trop fatigué. Mais Sakura avait fait taire le blond et l'avait entraîné dans un restaurant. L'Uzumaki avait suivit à contre cœur. Mais très vite, Naruto et lui avait fuit hors de la présence étouffante et avaient déambulés dans les rues en discutant de tout et de rien.

Ce soir-là, Sasuke se souvint très bien que Naruto avait l'air mélancolique.

Après leur ballade, Naruto l'avait raccompagné chez lui et l'avait prévenu que Sakura y avait fait le ménage, et que donc il n'avait rien à nettoyer. Qu'il avait juste à rentrer et se coucher. Et juste avant de partir, il lui avait confié un paquet en lui faisant promettre de ne l'ouvrir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Le paquet…

Le paquet !!

Sasuke se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'au salon. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le paquet, ce dernier se trouvait au fond d'un tiroir. Il retourna tous les tiroirs avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Le paquet était emballé dans du papier argenté, maintenu par un ruban avec l'emblème des Uchiwa. Il le déballa soigneusement et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait son premier bandeau. Celui où la feuille, emblème de Konoha, était barrée. Celui qu'il avait perdu au combat. Celui où il avait faillit tuer Naruto. Il le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de regarder ce qu'il y avait d'autre.

Comme il s'en doutait, il trouva la page manquante. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une simple feuille attira son attention.

_« Cher Sasuke,_

_Tu te décides enfin à ouvrir mon paquet ! Je pensais que tu allais tout de suite y penser après que Tsunade-baba vous ai annoncé ma mort._

_Ou alors je ne le suis pas encore… Combien de temps reste-t-il ? Deux jours ? Moins de 24 heures ?_

_Sache que même si tu trouve la formule de l'antidote avant les 72 heures, rien ne m'empêchera de mourir. La vieille qui m'a enseigné l'art des potions m'a assuré qu'il fallait un peu plus d'un jour pour préparer l'antidote. Tu vois, rien n'empêchera ma mort…_

_Je t'entends d'ici hurler pourquoi. Eh bien pour tout te dire, je ne te révèlerai rien du tout. Lorsque je serai vraiment mort, une lettre scellée que tu trouveras chez moi t'expliquera tout. Et donc je ne te dirai rien du tout._

_En fait, si je t'écris, c'est pour te dire que malgré toutes nos disputes, je t'admirais beaucoup. J'ai commencé à t'apprécier et j'ai fini par t'aimer._

_Oui, je t'ai aimé. Et je t'aime toujours malgré que je sois mort. Personne ne pourra plus t'aimer que moi je l'ai fait. Et pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dis de vive voix, mais comprend que si je l'avais fait, tu m'aurais tué._

_Bon, je te laisse essayer de me sauver si je ne suis toujours pas mort. Dépêche-toi d'apporter la formule à Tsunade-baba. Mais seulement si tu crois qu'il y a toujours un espoir…_

_Tendrement, _

_Naruto Uzumaki. »_

Sasuke resta quelques minutes perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit brusquement ses esprits et, tout en pestant contre son coéquipier, courut jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage.

« Je l'ai ! hurla-t-il en faisant claquer la porte en l'ouvrant.

_ On ne t'a jamais appris à toquer Uchiwa ? pesta Tsunade. Tu n'es qu'un…

_ La ferme ! J'ai la formule.

_ Comment oses-tu…

_ Taisez-vous ! J'ai la formule et j'ai découvert qu'il fallait un peu plus d'un jour pour préparer l'antidote. Alors maintenant vous vous mettez au travail. Et vous le sauvez !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il sortit.

_ Non mais je rêve…, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle appela Shizune et lui demanda de préparer son laboratoire car elles en auraient besoin pour les prochains jours. Ensuite, elle chercha un moyen de raccourcir le temps de préparation sans entraver les effets de l'antidote.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke s'était rendu à l'hôpital.

« Je l'ai trouvé Baka, dit-il en entrant dans la chambre de Naruto.

Il tira une chaise, s'y assit et contempla le visage endormit de son coéquipier.

_ Je l'ai trouvé, répéta-t-il. Ta lettre. Je l'ai là.

Il sortit le morceau de papier et le posa sur la table de nuit.

_ Tu crois vraiment que Tsunade ne trouvera aucun moyen pour raccourcir le temps de préparation ? Et tout ça sans annuler les effets de l'antidote ? Elle ne te laissera pas mourir Naruto.

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu auras beaucoup de choses à m'expliquer Naruto… Beaucoup… »

Il fixa son ami endormit et soupira une deuxième fois avant de se lever et de rentrer chez lui se reposer.

Dans son laboratoire, Tsunade pestait contre l'Uzumaki.

« Mais quel emmerdeur celui-là ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant voler un livre.

_ Calmez-vous Tsunade-sama, dit Shizune en ramassant le bouquin. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

_ Tu te rends compte qu'il a tout changé ?! répondit la blonde. Il ne m'a laissé aucune chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il a changé la composition du poison et a noté tout sorte de truc sur la page d'antidote. A cause de ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait sur lui.

_ …

_ Je vais le tuer…

_ Mais admettez qu'il est plus intelligent que nous le pensions ! rétorqua Shizune. Naruto a préparé la potion lui-même, a pris en compte tous ses changements d'ingrédient et a fait en sorte de nous embrouiller pour qu'il n'y ai aucun espoir de le sauver.

_ Intelligent ? Tu pense vraiment qu'il l'est ?

_ Oui.

_ Non mais je rêve !

_ …

_ Non mais je rêve !

_ …

_ Non il n'est pas intelligent ! Il est imbécile, oui !

_ …

_ Je vais lui prouver que je suis plus maligne que lui. Je vais préparer un antidote et je vais le sauver. Même si je dois m'épuiser à la tâche.

« Et après l'avoir sauvé, je le tuerai de mes propres mains.

_ Et si…, commença Shizune en feuilletant le livre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Et s'il avait déjà tout changé ?

_ Il a tout changé.

_ Non, pas la potion, l'antidote.

_ Explique-toi clairement.

_ Il a changé les mesures de la potion, non ? Alors pourquoi pas ceux de l'antidote ?

_ Tu veux dire pour qu'il colle avec la potion qu'il a préparé avec ses propres mesures ?

_ Exactement ! Regardez, sur la formule de la potion, il a fait plein d'annotations. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a changé les mesures. Et il y a les mêmes sur la formule de l'antidote. Mais ce qui nous embête, c'est…

_ C'est… ?

_ Ses annotations sont des sortes d'énigmes.

_ Il ne manquait plus que ça…, soupira Tsunade en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Bon, relève toute ses « énigmes » et mettons-nous au travail.

Shizune acquiesça et s'installa à son tour. L'Hokage jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et plus précisément en direction de l'hôpital.

_ Tu vas voir Naruto, murmura-t-elle. Je ne me laisserai pas faire et je vais trouver un moyen de te sauver. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie… »

Le lendemain, Sasuke vint voir comment avançait leur recherche et fut surpris de voir Sakura avec elle.

« Je suis passé voir si ça avançait et elles m'ont retenu pour les aider, expliqua cette dernière.

_ Sors d'ici tout de suite ! intervient Tsunade.

_ Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles.

_ Des nouvelles ?

_ Oui. Je voulais juste savoir si ça avance.

_ Si ça avance ? C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ?

_ Oui…

_ Je vais t'expliquer un truc Uchiwa, dit-elle un peu trop calmement au goût de Sasuke. On vient de passer une nuit blanche à tenter de résoudre les stupides énigmes de ton coéquipier. Alors je te serais gré de ne plus remettre les pieds ici tant que je ne te l'aurais pas autorisé. C'est compris ?

_ …

_ Sinon je t'enferme à vie !

_ …

_ Maintenant, DEGAGE ! »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et recommença à hurler. Sasuke resta quelques minutes sous le choc. Puis, il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Devant la chambre de Naruto, il vit Gaara et Sai, debout devant la porte et semblant écouter attentivement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha à son tour.

« … pas rendu compte qu'il possédait ce parchemin ? hurla la voix que l'Uchiwa reconnut comme celle de Jiraiya.

_ Comment aurait-on pu le savoir puisqu'il nous interdisait de le toucher ? rétorqua la voix de Kakashi.

_ A-t-il eu une attitude bizarre lors de la mission ? demanda Jiraiya.

_ Oui, pensa Sasuke.

_ Non, répondit Kakashi.

_ Il a été le même du début à la fin ?

_ Non, pensa Sasuke.

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Kakashi reprit la parole.

_ Et vous alors ? Ne vous êtes-vous pas rendu compte que Naruto avait apprit l'art des potions ?

Surprit qu'il parle de ça, Sasuke voulut entrer, mais Gaara l'en empêche et lui fit signe d'attendre. Ils entendirent un papier se froisser et l'Uchiwa se souvint qu'il avait oublié la lettre hier soir. Il rougit légèrement et écouta la suite.

_ Je le savais, répondit Jiraiya. Mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Les gens me disait bien qu'il voyait Naruto déambuler de droite à gauche dans le village quand il ne le voyait pas aller s'entraîner sur la colline.

_ Et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété ?

_ Ce village est spécialisé dans l'empoisonnement. Il est perdu en plein milieu du pays de l'eau. Je ne me suis dis que les potions et tout ces autres truc ne l'intéresserait pas. Et quand il est allé plusieurs fois chez cette vieille folle, j'en ai déduis qu'il voulait juste s'informer.

_ Mais ?

_ J'ai demandé au gens du village qui elle était. Et ils m'ont tous répondu que ce n'était qu'une vieille folle qui ne savait rien faire à par raconter de vielles légendes.

_ Et vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété ?

_ Non. Je lui en ai parlé et il m'a juste dit qu'il l'écoutait simplement conter les légendes qu'elle connaissait. Il m'a assuré qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que je devais lui faire un peu plus confiance.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ Nous sommes resté un peu plus d'un mois là-bas. Moi pour faire mon enquête, lui pour s'entraîner et passer le plus clair de son temps chez la vieille. Quand nous nous apprêtions à partir, cette dernière l'a retenu quelques minutes. Je l'ai vu lui donner un livre et une petite fiole.

_ Le livre de potion. Mais une fiole ?

_ Oui, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il devait la boire s'il n'avait pas assez de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout. Et qu'ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à boire l'autre.

_ …

_ Je lui en ai parlé, mais il m'a envoyé sur les roses et je ne lui en ai plus jamais reparlé. Lorsque je suis allé fouiller là où vous étier, je n'ai rien trouvé en dehors du parchemin.

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut aller jusqu'au bout…

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Sasuke toqua et entra, vite suivit de Gaara et Sai.

_ Bonjour sensei, dit-il en allant récupérer sa lettre.

_ Bonjour Sasuke, tu es allé voir Tsunade-sama ?

_ …

_ Sasuke ?

_ Ouai… Et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez après m'avoir expliqué que Naruto avait bourré la formule d'énigmes et qu'elle m'enfermerait à vie si jamais je remettais les pieds dans son bureau avant qu'elles n'aient fini.

Les autres laissèrent échapper un petit rire alors que Sasuke rougissait.

_ Au fait Jiraiya-san, intervient Gaara. Vous avez parlé d'un parchemin, non ? Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

_ …

_ Nous sommes désolé d'avoir écouté votre conversation, dit Sai. Mais si nous étions rentrés à ce moment-là, vous ne nous auriez rien dit.

_ Je suis retourné là où ils ont campé la nuit dernière, expliqua Jiraiya. Ne trouvant rien sur place, je suis allé voir aux alentours, et j'ai découvert ça.

Il montra la table où était posé un parchemin ainsi que plusieurs instruments médicaux et des plantes médicinales.

_ C'est à…

_ Oui, répondit Kakashi tristement.

_ Ça fait un moment qu'il se promène avec ça sur lui, expliqua Jiraiya. J'ai plusieurs fois aperçut ce parchemin une fois que l'Uchiwa soir revenu.

_ Moi ? s'étonna ce dernier.

_ Hum hum

_ Et la fiole dont vous parliez ?

_ Aucunes traces. Je ne sais pas où il l'a caché. S'il l'a caché bien sûr…

Tous semblaient désespérés. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte des larmes que laissait échapper le blond.

_ C'est impossible…, marmonna Jiraiya.

_ Pas si sûr…

Tous se tournèrent vers Sai.

_ J'ai lu un bouquin là dessus, expliqua ce dernier. J'y ai appris qu'une personne dans le coma pouvait quand même entendre et ressentir ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

_ Mais alors…

_ Oui. Si mon hypothèse est bonne, Naruto a entendu tout ce que nous disions. Et je pense que s'il pleure, c'est parce qu'il a ressenti notre peine. »

Sasuke ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il continuait à fixer les larmes qui continuaient à s'écouler des yeux de son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai que pendant la mission, Naruto avait fait semblant d'agir normalement. Et c'était compréhensible que Kakashi-sensei se soit fait berner. Naruto avait un vrai talent pour cacher ses émotions. Mais Sasuke avait su lire en lui et avait bien remarqué que le blond semblait mélancolique.

Il avait souvent évoqué de vieux souvenir de l'équipe 7 et il pouvait rester plongé dans ses souvenirs durant de longues minutes. Sakura s'était bien inquiété, mais Naruto lui avait juste collé une bise sur la joue avant d'accélérer en riant à une raison connue de lui seul.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés là où il avait passé la nuit avant de revenir à Konoha, Naruto avait comme d'habitude fait le fou et avait traîné Sasuke avec lui pour ramasser du bois.

Flash back

Le brun était accroché à une branche et arrachait quelques branchages.

« Dis Sasu-chan, tu crois qu'on a assez de bois maintenant ?

_ Sasu-chan ? répéta le brun en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est mignon, non ?

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler Naru-chan. Et je te préviens tout de suite que si tu m'appelle comme ça devant les autres, je te coupe la langue.

_ T'es méchant Sasu-chan ! s'écria Naruto en lui tirant la langue. »

Le brun soupira et voulut redescendre, mais il glissa sur de la mousse. Etant perché assez haut, il pouvait facilement se rattraper pour ne pas se briser le cou, mais malheureusement, la mousse l'empêchait de s'adhérer correctement à l'écorce.

Soudain, un éclair jaune se jeta sur lui et son corps atteignit indirectement le sol.

« Baka ! hurla-t-il en secouant le corps qui avait amortit sa chute. Naruto !

_ Sasu…

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? s'énerva le brun. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

_ Tu allais… Je ne voulais pas que tu…

Le blond toussa et cracha du sang.

_ Regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant, rétorqua Sasuke

_ Si je n'avais pas amortit ta chute, ce serait toi qui serait à ma place.

_ …

Naruto se releva en position assise et fit craquer sa nuque.

_ Et puis moi j'ai un démon qui me soigne.

_ Pas besoin de t'en venter Usurakontachi.

Brusquement, le blond vint se réfugier dans ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

_ S'il te plait… Juste un moment…

Le brun acquiesça et l'entoura de ses bras.

_ Sasu-chan ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ Tu sais que tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu le sais, hein ?

_ Je le sais Naruto.

_ Eh bien je le redis alors. Tu compte énormément à mes yeux. Plus que tu ne le pense. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Sasuke ne répondit rien mais le serra un peu plus contre lui.

_ Dis, reprit le blond. Tu prendras soin des autres si un jour je ne suis plus là ?

_ …

_ Sasu-chan ?

_ …

_ Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. C'est pour ça que je n'en parle qu'à toi. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrais que tu prennes soin des autres à ma place. Je veux être sûr que quelqu'un veillera sur eux.

_ Tu es là Naruto. C'est amplement suffisant. Il ne t'arrivera jamais rien, crois-moi. Nos amis ne te laisseront pas tomber. Ils te protègeront sans hésitation. On ne te laissera pas mourir. »

Sans aucune explication, Naruto éclata en sanglot. Sasuke le consola comme il put, mais il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Quand le blond fut calmé, ils repartirent vers le campement, expliquant leur retard en disant qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Naruto vint voir le brun et lui confia une petite fiole.

« Au cas où il arriverait quelque chose de grave, dit-il simplement en la lui accrochant au cou. »

Fin Flash Back

Sasuke tira précipitamment sur le cordon et fixa la fiole. Celle-ci contenait une substance aussi bleue que les yeux de Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Gaara.

_ La question serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle contient, dit Sai.

L'Uchiwa se mit soudain à rire tout seul.

_ Il est devenu fou, se moqua Jiraiya.

_ Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Sasuke ? l'interrogea Kakashi.

_ C'est… C'est elle… La fiole ! Il me l'a confié car il savait que… Il savait que…

_ Et que contient-elle ?

_ Une potion qui nous laissera le temps de préparer l'antidote, expliqua Sakura en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Comment l'as-tu su ?

_ Sasuke a dû vous expliquer que Naruto a truffé la formule d'énigme en tout genre. Et bien Shizune a réussie à en résoudre une et elle nous explique le contenu de la fiole.

_ Mais comment va-t-on faire pour la lui faire boire ? »

Sans réfléchir, Sasuke bu le contenu de la fiole et se pencha sur son coéquipier. Il lui fit avaler par petites gorgées afin que le blond ne s'étouffe pas. Quand il se releva, tous le regardaient de travers.

« Bah quoi ? Fallait la lui faire boire, non ?

_ Mais tu … !

_ Arrête de jouer au poisson rouge Sakura et examine-le. »

La jeune fille fit claquer sa langue pour marquer son exaspération et leur ordonna à tous de sortir. Mais Sasuke n'obéit pas et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Peu de temps après, Tsunade entrait de force dans la chambre. Elle expliqua que Jiraiya lui avait tout raconté et pris la relève.

« Son état est stable, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Uchiwa, je t'ordonne de la surveiller le temps qu'on finisse avec Sakura et Shizune. Et je ne veux aucune objection.

_ …

_ Tu ne te révolte pas ? s'étonna Sakura.

_ …

_ Je suis impressionné. Moi qui croyais que tu allais hurler à tord et à travers et que j'aurai dû te menacer pour que tu arrêtes vu que nous sommes dans un hôpital.

_ Fermez-la et dépêchez-vous de préparer l'antidote, marmonna le brun. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Elles s'en allèrent toutes deux le sourire aux lèvres et se murmurant des trucs tout en jetant des regards aux deux amis.

Quand elles eurent fermé la porte, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement et rapprocha sa chaise du lit de Naruto.

_ Ce qu'elles peuvent être exaspérante, murmura-t-il. T'as de la chance de ne pas les avoir sur le dos. Mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau à ton réveil. Elles ne vont plus te lâcher d'une semelle.

« Allez Naruto… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te réveiller ? Tes « Sasu-chan » me manquent horriblement. Et tes yeux bleus éclatant de vie aussi.

_ Tu aurais dû faire poète Uchiwa.

Le brun se retourna brusquement et tomba nez à nez avec Gaara.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

_ Je vais te dire un truc qu'il va falloir que tu gardes secret. C'est clair ? Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend, cela risque de faire aggraver les choses.

_ …

_ Bien.

Il prit une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de commencer.

_ Ce que je ne vous ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai entretenu une correspondance durant ces derniers mois avec Naruto. Il m'a parlé de choses et d'autres, mais jamais il ne m'a dit ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. A chaque fois que je lui demandais pourquoi il me parlait du passé, il me répondait simplement qu'il avait été content d'avoir pu me combattre. Qu'il regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais qu'il était quand même heureux.

_ …

_ Je t'avoue que ça m'a moi aussi étonné. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mélancolique. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour lui, mais il n'a jamais accepté de me dire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Alors, au bout de plusieurs semaines, j'ai décidé de lui rendre visite à l'improviste.

_ Mais ?

_ Mais le jour où je suis venu, il était en mission. Bien sûr il était prévu qu'il rentre aujourd'hui, mais personne ne savait quelle heure. Je suis donc allé l'attendre chez lui et ce que j'ai trouvé là-bas, je sais que cela ne m'a pas plu.

_ Tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Sur le lit, Naruto s'agitait comme s'il ressentait la tension de ses visiteurs.

_ Je ne sais comment te l'expliquer, reprit Gaara. Je me souviens être entré chez lui et avoir rangé un peu vu le désordre qui y régnait. Ensuite, en tentant de faire un peu de place sur la table, j'ai trouvé toutes sortes de parchemins sur des techniques de scellement, d'autres sur des plantes médicinales. « J'ai été très surpris de voir ce genre de parchemins chez Naruto. Non pas parce que je pense qu'il n'est pas intelligent, mais plutôt parce que ce n'est pas son genre. Je le considère comme quelqu'un qui réfléchit calmement mais qui ne le fait pas longtemps.

_ C'est…

_ Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il n'y avait que ça ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Non… J'ai aussi trouvé une lettre.

_ Une lettre ?

_ Exactement. Et je pense que Naruto devait être sur le point de la sceller parce qu'elle était fermé et qu'il y avait un sceau dessus.

_ La lettre ! pensa l'Uchiwa. Tu l'as lu ? ajouta-t-il à haute voix.

_ Peut être… Je ne sais plus…

_ …

_ Tu vas trouver ça aberrant, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je me rappelle que j'ai pleuré car elle a dû toucher un point sensible chez moi, mais je ne sais plus ce que j'y ai lu.

_ Il a scellé ta mémoire…

_ Je pense aussi.

_ Et Naruto ? Te souviens-tu ce qu'il a dit quand il est revenu ? S'il est revenu avant que tu ne repartes ?

_ Je suis resté chez lui à attendre son retour. Et il n'est revenu qu'en début de soirée. En me voyant, il a paru surpris, mais il m'a souri comme si de rien était et a commencé à me parler. Mais je l'ai très vite interrompu pour lui parler de ce que j'avais découvert. Et je si je me souviens bien, il a explosé de colère et a dû détruire une partie de ses meubles.

_ …

_ C'est en le menaçant de tout révéler à Tsunade-sama qu'il s'est calmé et s'est approché de moi.

_ Ne me dis pas qu'il…

_ Il ne m'a rien fait. Et étant donné que j'avais confiance en lui, j'avais tranquillisé mon sable. Peut être n'aurais-je pas dû, car il s'est excusé avant de disparaître et de réapparaître derrière moi pour m'assommer.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu te faire ça…

_ Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui est passé par la tête. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il ressent. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, quand il se réveillera, je lui demanderai des explications avant de le tuer.

_ Je pense que Sakura et Tsunade-sama t'aideront, dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin. Et je pense que je vais me joindre à vous. »

Ils rirent encore un petit moment avant que Sai ne passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et prévienne Gaara qu'il avait un message de sa sœur. En sortant, Sasuke fut persuadé d'avoir vu Sai sauter au cou du Kazekage et de l'embrasser. Une fois la porte fermée, l'Uchiwa s'étira longuement et fixa son coéquipier endormit. Ce dernier avait fini de s'agiter et l'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. A force de repenser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et aussi la fatigue due à sa nuit blanche, Sasuke s'endormit sur sa chaise, maudissant les courbatures qu'il aurait demain.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Le lendemain, ce fut des secousses qui le sortir de son sommeil. Il marmonna quelque chose que lui seul comprit avant de soudain tomber de sa chaise.

« P***** de M**** !!

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa une petite voix. Je ne voulais pas que tu… Je ne pensais pas que tu allais tomber de la chaise.

_ Hmm…

Sasuke se releva et tourna la tête en direction du lit. Il lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant la version miniature de son ami.

_ Na… Na… Naru… Naruto ?

_ C'est votre nom ?

_ Non Baka ! C'est le tien !

Le petit se recula brusquement en l'entendant hurler.

_ Tu es dans un hôpital Uchiwa, dit Tsunade en entrant. Arrête de hurler comme… ça…

Elle lança un regard emplis d'incompréhension en direction de l'enfant avant de jurer entre ses dents.

_ Tu lui as fait peur Uchiwa, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit. Quant à toi gamin, approche que je t'examine.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? hurla Sasuke.

_ Rien du tout, répondit la blonde. On lui a juste fait boire une potion qui a fait baisser sa fièvre. Cela à juste des petites conséquences.

_ Petite ? Vous vous moquez de qui là ? Vous l'avez fait rajeunir !

_ Qui es-tu pour me hurler dessus comme ça ? hurla deux fois plus fort Tsunade. Je suis ta supérieure ! Tu me dois obéissance et respect ! »

Et alors que les deux protagonistes continuaient à se hurler dessus, Sakura entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle fut elle aussi surprise de voir un Naruto miniature, mais ce qui la touchait le plus, c'était les grands yeux apeurés de l'enfant qui se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris.

« Arrêtez tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle en s'approchant de l'enfant. Vous ne voyez pas que vous lui faite peur ?

Le petit blond vint se réfugier dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

_ Vous êtes vraiment…

_ La ferme et laisse-moi l'examiner, la coupa l'Hokage.

Elle tira l'enfant à elle et l'examina.

_ Tsunade-sama ! s'indigna Sakura. Je comprends que ce résultat vous étonne, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer vos nerfs sur ce pauvre enfant.

_ J'ai juré de le tirer d'affaire, répondit-elle. Je l'ai juré ! J'ai tout fait pour le sauver et voilà le résultat. Un échec !

_ Ce n'est pas un échec ! répliqua Sasuke. Vous l'avez au moins réveillé. Il ne reste plus qu'un moyen pour lui rendre sa taille normale.

_ …

_ Ma… Maman…

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui avait prononcé ses mots et qui regardait Tsunade.

_ Comment m'as-tu appelé ? s'étonna cette dernière.

_ Maman…, répéta-t-il en tendant ses bras en avant pour qu'elle le porte.

_ …

La blonde le pris dans ses bras et l'enfant lui colla une bise sur la joue.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste maman, dit-il en se blottissant dans ses bras. Je n'aime pas quand t'es triste.

_ …

_ Si tu pleure, je vais pleurer moi aussi.

_ Ne… Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, intervient Sakura en essayant de retenir son rire. Ta… Ta mère ne va pas pleurer.

_ Saku-Chan !

_ Sakura s'il te plait, dit-elle en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras pour laisser le temps à son maître de reprendre ses esprits.

_ Sakura-chan !

_ Tsunade-sama ? J'emmène Naruto faire un tour en ville pour lui trouver des vêtements adapté. Nous reviendront vous voir après. Sasuke ? Tu viens aussi.

_ Et pourquoi ?

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le petit blond s'échappa de ses bras pour aller dans ceux de l'Uchiwa.

_ Sasu-chan !

_ …

_ Tu viens, hein ? Tu viens, tu viens, tu viens.

_ Oui, oui.

_ Ouai !

Naruto sauta à terre et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Mais il revient sur ses pas et demanda d'une petite voix.

_ Au fait, c'est par où ? »

Ses coéquipiers explosèrent de rire avant que Sakura ne le reprenne dans ses bras et tire Sasuke dehors.

Tous les trois se rendirent donc en ville. L'enfant n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier sur la moindre chose.

« Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! Dis, c'est quoi ça là-bas ?

_ Un magasin de jouet, répondit-elle en voyant le magasin que l'enfant montrait du doigt.

_ On y va, on y va ?

_ Calme-toi deux minutes Naruto, soupira Sasuke. T'es encore plus excité qu'avant.

_ Avant ?

_ Laisse tomber Naruto, dit Sakura. Et allons plutôt voir les jouets.

_ Ouai ! »

Le petit blond se précipita vers le magasin, suivit des deux autres qui soupirèrent de fatigue.

A l'intérieur, Naruto courait à droite à gauche et regardait le moindre jouet. A un moment, il se précipita vers Sasuke se cacha derrière lui. Quelques secondes après, Gaara, Sai, Temari et Shikamaru faisaient leur apparition.

« Je crois qu'il a eu peur de moi, expliqua l'ambassadrice de Suna. Nous étions en train de regarder les poupées pour offrir un cadeau à la fille d'une amie avec Gaara et les autres. Et c'est alors que je l'ai vu et ai lâché un cri de surprise en le reconnaissant.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Sai en fixant l'enfant. »

Sakura leur raconta toute l'histoire tandis que Sasuke convainquait Naruto de retourner à son exploration du magasin.

« C'est…

_ C'est assez incroyable, dit Shikamaru.

_ Sakura-chan ! Sasu-chan !

Le petit blond sauta dans les bras de la rosée et lui tendit une peluche.

_ Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Dis, tu me l'achète, s'il te plait ?

La jeune fille regarda la peluche de plus près et laissa échapper un petit rire. C'était un petit renard roux aux yeux rouge. Les autres sourirent en reconnaissant l'animal.

_ S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

_ Arrête deux secondes de crier et écoute-moi.

_ …

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je te l'achète. On est venu ici pour t'acheter des vêtements. Pas des jouets.

_ Mais ce n'est pas un jouet ! rétorqua l'enfant. C'est une peluche !

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Non ! Je veux que tu m'achète cette peluche ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

_ Pas de caprice Naruto, dit Sakura d'un ton ferme. Quand je dis non, c'est non.

_ Tu feras une très bonne mère, se moqua Sasuke.

_ Sasu-chan ! s'écria le petit blond.

_ Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans Naruto, répondit le brun. Pour ça, il va falloir que tu vois avec Sakura. Et elle t'a déjà dit non.

_ Mais !! Vous êtes tous des méchants !

Il se réfugia derrière Gaara et le supplia.

_ S'il te plait Gaa-chan. J'aimerai que tu m'achète cette peluche. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Il lui fit des yeux larmoyant.

_ Ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de truc Naruto, expliqua le roux. Mais si elle te plait tellement, je veux bien te l'acheter.

_ Merci !

Le petit lui colla une bise sur la joue et tira la langue à l'attention de Sakura avant de s'enfuir en courant, la peluche dans les mains.

_ Tu vois pour quoi je ne voulais pas lui acheter ? s'écria la jeune fille. Maintenant il ne va pas arrêter de faire des caprices.

_ …

_ Il faut savoir être ferme avec les enfants ! Et leur apprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

_ …

_ Tu m'écoutes ?!

_ La ferme Sakura, le coupa Sasuke. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, il a encore le temps d'apprendre.

_ Au lieu de vous exciter comme ça, intervient Shikamaru. Où est passé Naruto ?

_ …

_ Galère… »

Durant plus d'une heure, les six ninjas cherchèrent l'enfant disparut. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes de deux : Temari avec Shikamaru, Sai avec Sakura et Gaara avec Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ces derniers, au lieu d'aller explorer tout le village, retournèrent au magasin de jouets. En chemin, l'Uchiwa entendit des pleurs et demanda à Gaara de l'attendre au magasin le temps qu'il aille voir ce que c'était. Il se dirigea vers une petite ruelle et découvrit Naruto en pleurs, serrant le renard en peluche contre lui.

« Naruto ?

_ Sasu-chan ! s'écria l'enfant en se jetant dans ses bras. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Je me suis perdu, et j'ai plus retrouvé le chemin du magasin.

_ Ne pleure plus gamin, je suis là maintenant. On va retourner vers les autres, et on va rentrer tous ensemble au village.

_ Je veux pas que Sakura-chan me crie dessus…

_ Pourquoi elle le ferait ?

_ Je lui ai désobéis et je me suis enfui… Et moi j'aime pas quand elle se met à crier. Elle est encore plus effrayante que maman.

_ Elle ne t'engueulera pas Naruto, promit Sasuke. Mais en ce moment, elle a très peur pour toi car elle ne sait pas où tu es. Promet-moi de ne plus t'enfuir comme ça.

_ Mais et si Sakura-chan se remet à crier ?

_ Et bien tu viens me voir et tu lui explique qu'elle te fait peur quand elle cri et que tu n'aime pas ça.

_ …

_ Alors ?

_ Pro… Promis…

_ Bien, sourit Sasuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Maintenant, on retourne au magasin et tu t'excuse de t'être enfuis.

_ Je suis obligé ?

_ Oui !

_ Pff… »

Ils retournèrent main dans la main là-bas. En les voyants, Sakura, qui était revenue entre temps en même temps que les autres, leur sauta dessus, et plus précisément sur Naruto.

« Où étais-tu ? s'écria-t-elle. Je me suis inquiété moi ! Je te préviens Naruto Uzumaki, si tu refais le moindre caprice, je te… On t'a cherché partout avec les autres !

Elle s'énervait de plus en plus et continuait de hurler sur le petit blond. Ce dernier eu le réflexe de faire un pas en arrière, mais il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Sasuke.

_ Saku… Sakura-chan ! l'interrompit-il. Tu… Tu me fais peur… Je n'aime pas quand tu crie. Tu fais aussi peur que maman.

_ Maman ? s'étonna Temari.

_ L'Hokage, répondit simplement l'Uchiwa avec un petit sourire en coin.

_ Tu as peur de moi ? l'interrogea Sakura.

_ Ou… Oui… Mais seulement quand tu t'énerves.

_ …

_ Je suis désolé de m'être enfuis, continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Mais je n'ai pas aimé que tu me cris dessus alors que je voulais juste une peluche pour me rassurer le soir.

_ Ecoute Naruto…

_ S'il te plait Sakura-chan, le coupa–t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé alors arrête de me crier dessus. Je n'aime vraiment pas…

_ D'accord, promit-elle. Je ne le ferais plus pour l'instant. Mais j'aimerai que tu m'écoutes quand je dis quelque chose. Et promet-moi que tu ne t'enfuiras plus.

_ Seulement si tu accepte de m'acheter un autre jouet, marchanda Naruto qui avait retrouvé miraculeusement son sourire.

_ Je ne veux plus que tu fasses de caprice.

_ Un autre jouet et je n'en ferais plus.

_ …

_ S'il te plait ?

_ Ok, soupira-t-elle. Mais un seul !

_ Promis.

Il courut à l'intérieur du magasin, laissant les six autres derrière.

_ Il sait comment te faire craquer, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Il sait comment tous nous faire craquer.

_ Et c'est bien ça le problème… »

Naruto alla des poupées aux petites voitures, des jeux électroniques à ceux en bois. Et c'est là qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

C'était une petite boite à musique toute simple. Un bois pas trop foncé, avec juste quelques petits ornements. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit délicatement. Une musique très douce et légèrement mélancolique s'éleva. Cela le fit sourire et il referma le couvercle pour l'apporter à Sakura. Cette dernière en écoutant la mélodie parut d'abord surprise, mais en voyant Naruto fermer les yeux pour écouter la musique, elle acquiesça et la paya.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au village, Naruto se précipita dans le bureau de l'Hokage et fit claquer les portes en entrant.

« Maman, maman !

_ Je suis occupée, soupira Tsunade.

_ Maman ? s'étonna Jiraiya qui venait d'apprendre ce qu'il était arrivé à son protégé.

_ Papa !

Le petit blond lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa et courut se mettre sur les genoux de sa « mère ».

_ Regarde ce que m'ont acheté Sakura-chan et Gaa-chan, dit-il en lui tendant la peluche et la boite la musique.

La peluche la fit sourire et la mélodie lui fit hausser un sourcil. Mais pourtant, elle ne dis rien. A la fin de la chanson, elle se rendit compte que Naruto s'était endormit contre elle.

_ Il m'a l'air adorable, dit Jiraiya en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le chouchouter.

_ Pa… Pa…, marmonna Naruto en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

_ Je suis sa mère, tu es son père, Sakura m'a l'air d'être sa sœur, je pense que Gaa-chan fait référence au Kazekage qu'il doit considérer comme son frère. Et puis il y a Sasuke…

_ Son amoureux ? se moqua Jiraiya.

_ Nous considère-t-il vraiment comme les membres de sa famille, ou alors a-t-il simplement besoin de parents à son âge ?

_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ma vieille. Mais je pense qu'il nous considère vraiment comme tel.

_ …

_ Et comment avance la potion ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ Ça peut aller…, répondit-elle. Shizune nous aide beaucoup en déchiffrant les énigmes de cet… Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela lui plaisait tellement. Il faudra que j'organise un petit truc comme ça et que je pari sur elle. Sauf si Shikamaru joue aussi. Alors là il faudrait que je pari sur lui. A moins que…

_ Reviens sur Terre, le coupa Jiraiya en riant. Moi ce qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est que Naruto est réussi à coder toutes ses recherches et qu'il soit aussi doué que toi.

_ C'est vrai… Qui l'aurait cru…

_ Il n'est pas le petit gamin turbulent qui veut se faire remarquer et qui fonce tête baisser.

_ Je pense que ce n'était qu'un rôle en fin de compte, dit Tsunade. Il a caché ses véritables talents pour ne pas qu'on fasse trop attention à lui.

_ En fait, personne ne sait qui il est vraiment…

_ Moi je pense que si. Il y a au moins une personne qui le sait vraiment mais qui ne le cri pas sur tous les toits.

_ …

L'Hokage ne répondit rien, se leva et s'étira.

_ Bon, moi je vais amener le gamin chez Sasuke. Toi va te coucher ou faire la fête, ça m'est égal. Mais ne t'approche pas de Naruto si tu es ivre ou alors accompagné d'une femme quelconque.

_ En fait tu l'aime bien ce gamin !

_ La ferme. »

Elle s'en alla, direction le quartier Uchiwa. En arrivant devant la maison de Sasuke, elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'une blonde ne sorte comme une furie.

« Ino ! cria Sasuke en la poursuivant.

Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et revint vers l'Hokage.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? demanda-t-il méchamment. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

_ Je viens t'amener Naruto. Je veux que tu le garde avec toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de lui rendre sa taille normale. Ce qui ne devrait normalement pas prendre tant de temps que ça.

_ Et j'en fais quoi ?

_ …

_ Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant avant, fit-il remarquer pour sa défense.

_ Pour l'instant, tu le mets au lit. Demain, tu verras bien. C'est un grand garçon, il ne t'embêtera pas tant que ça.

_ …

_ Bonne nuit ! »

Et elle s'en alla.

Sasuke soupira mais emmena quand même l'enfant dans sa chambre pour le coucher dans son propre lit. Ensuite, il alla chercher un matelas qu'il installa à côté de son lit. Après avoir grignoté quelque chose, il revint dans sa chambre et se coucha.

Quelques heures plus tard, la sensation d'un corps à côté de lui le réveilla en sursaut. Mais en reconnaissant Naruto, il sourit et le blottit dans ses bras avant de se rendormir.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Le lendemain, Sasuke fut le premier réveillé. Il se détacha prudemment du blond encore endormit et alla prendre une douche. Ensuite, il prépara un petit déjeuné pour Naruto et bu son café du matin. Mais quelqu'un toquant à la porte l'interrompit.

Quand Naruto se réveilla à son tour, il entendit des éclats de voix venir de la cuisine. Lentement et encore endormit, il s'y dirigea.

« … qu'un enfoiré Sasuke ! cria la voix aiguë d'une fille. Tu m'as posé un lapin hier, et là tu me dis que tu ne peux pas sortir.

_ Je n'y peux rien si Tsunade-sama m'a ordonné de surveiller Naruto ! se défendit Sasuke.

_ Mais on s'en fiche de cet…

_ Ino !

_ Tu n'as cas le confier à Sakura, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est à moi qu'elle l'a ordonné !

_ Il compte plus pour toi que moi ?

_ …

_ Sasuke-kun, reprit Ino un peu plus calmement. Ça fait des années que je te cours après. Mais tu m'as toujours ignoré. Pourtant j'ai continué. Et ça a porté ses fruits ! Il y a deux semaines, tu m'as proposé de faire une sortie rien que tous les deux et tu m'as même embrassé ! Alors maintenant que tu me dis ça, j'ai l'impression que tu…

Mais la brusque entrée de Naruto l'interrompit.

_ Sasu-chan ! s'écria ce denier en lui sautant dans les bras.

_ On t'a réveillé Naruto ? demanda l'Uchiwa en lui souriant doucement.

_ Non, non.

_ Hum hum ! Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Ton fils caché ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est Naruto.

_ …

_ Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde, mais c'est la vérité. Il y a eut un petit problème et c'est le résultat qu'on a obtenu en tentant de le régler.

_ Tu… Tu te moque de moi là… ?

_ Non.

_ Vous êtes qui vous madame ? demanda soudainement Naruto.

_ Mademoiselle, d'abord, répondit Ino. Et je suis la petite amie de Sasuke. Je m'appelle Ino.

_ Petite… Amie… ?

_ Oui. Je sors avec lui. On se fait des bisous et tout un tas d'autres trucs que tu es trop petit pour comprendre.

Naruto lui tira langue avant de reprendre.

_ Mais vous êtes fiancé ?

_ Non pas encore.

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible que tu sois sa petite amie alors.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? demandèrent les deux autres en même temps.

_ Parce que Sasu-chan c'est mon fiancé !

_ …

_ …

_ Bah quoi ? s'étonna Naruto.

_ Tu…, commença Sasuke.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Baka ! s'écria Ino. Je sors avec Sasuke, il est à moi et il m'a embrassé moi.

Mais l'enfant lui tira une fois de plus la langue avant d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre du brun.

_ Sasuke ! hurla Ino.

_ Arrête de hurler de si bon matin, soupira ce dernier. Je n'y peut rien s'il s'est mis ça dans la tête. C'est qu'un gamin après tout.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu ne dis rien en plus !

_ C'est juste un gamin, répéta le brun.

Soudainement, la blonde lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, l'Uchiwa ne fit aucun geste, mais en reprenant ses esprits, il tenta de l'éloigner.

_ Ecoute Ino, tu…

_ Non.

_ Mais tu…

_ Reste avec moi…, sanglota-t-elle.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Je t'aime !

_ Mais pas moi ! Et on ne peut pas continuer comme ça si tes sentiments ne sont pas partagé.

_ Tu m'as embrassé…

_ C'était une erreur. Je voulais savoir si je t'aimais ou pas. Mais je n'ai qu'un sentiment d'amitié pour toi.

_ Je te déteste !

Elle s'enfuit hors d'ici en courant. Mais en chemin, elle croisa Naruto qui lui sourit cruellement. Pourtant, elle se dit que ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination.

Le blond entra une deuxième fois dans la cuisine, et trouva Sasuke, effondré sur une chaise, la tête entre ses mains.

_ Sasu-chan ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et fit un petit sourire en voyant la mine triste et désolé de l'enfant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, répondit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux. Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste une petite dispute.

_ Elle va revenir ?

_ Pas avant un moment.

_ T'es triste ? Tu l'aimais ?

_ Non pas comme elle m'aimait. Mais j'ai une grande affection pour elle. C'est une grande amie.

_ …

_ Ne sois pas triste pour moi gamin, dit Sasuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'une petite dispute de rien du tout.

_ Mais c'est à cause de moi…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… J'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas.

_ Le fait que je suis ton fiancé ?

_ Oui…

_ Ce n'est qu'une lubie de passage, expliqua le brun. Tu verras que plus tard, quand tu sauras le véritable sens, tu en riras.

_ …

_ Fini de bavarder maintenant, mange et vas t'habiller. On va aller voir l'Hokage.

_ Maman ! »

Naruto avala en quatrième vitesse deux tartines et but un verre de jus d'orange avant d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler des vêtements que lui avait acheté Sakura.

En chemin, ils croisèrent cette dernière qui réprimanda le brun d'avoir fait pleurer sa meilleure amie et colla une bise sur la joue de son pseudo petit frère. Ils croisèrent aussi Sai qui allait dans la même direction qu'eux.

« Dis, dis, dis ! s'exclama Naruto en sautillant devant le dessinateur. Tu peux me dessiner un renard s'il te plait ?

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que je veux lui courir après jusqu'au bureau de maman. »

Sai ria mais obtempéra. Il dessina un petit renard qui courut devant eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade, Naruto oublia complètement l'animal et qui se précipita vers sa mère pour lui dire bonjour.

« Gaa-chan ! s'écria-t-il en apercevant le Kazekage. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

_ Je suis venu parler avec l'Hokage.

_ Pourquoi ? Ça concerne le village ?

_ Non, non. Je suis juste venu annoncer mon départ.

_ Tu pars ? Où ça ? Je peux venir ?

_ Je retourne chez moi, à Suna, expliqua Gaara. Et je ne crois pas que tu puisses venir.

_ Mais pourquoi ? Je veux venir avec toi !

_ Bois ça gamin, intervient Tsunade en tendant un verre à Naruto.

_ C'est quoi ? demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

_ Bois. C'est ta mère qui te le demande.

L'enfant fit la moue mais but le contenu du verre.

_ C'était pas bon, dit-il en faisant la grimace.

_ Je sais, mais il le fallait.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sasuke.

_ L'antidote. Shizune a réussi à tout résoudre et nous avons pu le préparer. Mais il y a une énigme qui reste à voir et elle y travaille dessus.

_ Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama !

Shizune entra brusquement dans le bureau, les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes sous les yeux mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ J'ai trouvé, dit-elle en laissant tomber un paquet de feuille sur le bureau.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ La réponse évidemment !

Tsunade se précipita sur les feuilles et tous les autres se rapprochèrent un peu plus. Aucun ne vit que Naruto s'éloignait lentement.

_ C'est incroyable…, murmura la blonde.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis trompé, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pas à cause de la potion pour faire baisser sa fièvre qui l'a fait rétrécir. Et en fait, je n'avais même pas besoin de lui faire boire l'antidote.

_ Bien sûr que si, protesta Shizune. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été complètement guéri.

_ Oui, bon. En fait, la fiole que l'Uchiwa lui a fait boire, est en fait un antidote réarrangé. Ce n'est pas le vrai antidote que tu lui a fait boire, mais s'en était quand même un.

_ Expliquez-vous clairement.

_ Naruto a préparé sa propre potion _**Mortua**_, et donc il avait créé son propre antidote ! Et donc quand j'ai résolu ses énigme et ai préparé l'antidote, en le voyant rajeunir, je me suis dis que je m'étais trompé quelque part.

_ Mais ?

_ En fait non ! J'ai tout bien préparé. Ce qui l'a fait rajeunir c'est la fiole que l'Uchiwa lui a fait boire.

_ Celle qui m'avait confié ?

_ Exactement ! Cette potion est en fait un antidote qui a la particularité de « redonner vie » aux tissus abîmés par le poison. Et c'est ça qui l'a fait rajeunir.

_ Et combien de temps cela prend t-il ?

_ C'est là le problème.

_ …

_ A première vu, on se dit qu'en fait, lorsque tous ses tissus seront guéris, Naruto retrouva son apparence.

_ Mais ?

_ En fait, c'est en fonction de la volonté de la personne.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

_ Pour faire simple, seul Naruto a le « pouvoir » de reprendre son apparence normale.

_ …

_ Vous êtes bête ou quoi ? Naruto a l'apparence d'un enfant parce qu'il le veut !

_ Mais au fait, où est-il ?

_ Il est l… Enfin… Il était là…

_ Retrouvez-le ! ordonna Tsunade.

_ Vite ?

_ Oui car il faut le convaincre de reprendre son apparence normale, sinon, il restera un enfant.

_ Un problème avec ça ?

_ Il vous faut savoir que Naruto, bien qu'il est l'apparence d'un enfant, a gardé son cerveau d'adolescent. Il se rappelle de tout ce qu'il a vécu et appris. Mais au bout d'un moment, tout cela va disparaître, et il faudra tout lui réapprendre.

_ …

_ Comme vous dîtes… Bon maintenant dépêchez-vous de me le trouver. »

Ils acquiescèrent et cherchèrent dans tout le village.

Gaara, Sai et Sasuke s'était mis d'accord pour parcourir la forêt. Et que, malgré son apparence d'enfant, aidé de Kyuubi, Naruto pouvait aisément parcourir une grande distance.

Mais alors qu'ils traversaient une petite clairière, une explosion attira leur attention. Gaara demanda à Sai d'aller prévenir l'Hokage tandis qu'avec Sasuke, ils allaient voir se qu'il se passait.

En arrivant aux alentours, l'air sembla se charger d'électricité et une pointe d'angoisse grandit à l'intérieur des deux ninjas.

Brusquement, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement.

Là-bas, non loin d'eux, se trouvait deux ninja déserteurs. En reconnaissant l'un d'eux, les poings de Sasuke se crispèrent et ses sharigans s'activèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il voulut se jeter sur eux, mais Gaara le retint et lui fit signe d'écouter en attendant les renforts.

« Je croyais qu'il devait avoir 18 ans Itachi. Pourquoi c'est un gamin qu'on trouve ?

_ Je ne sais pas Kisame, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa.

_ Hey gamin ! Au lieu de laisser sortir le chakra du démon, dis-nous quel est ton nom.

_ …

_ Du calme Kisame. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas avoir une réponse de sa part. Il faut y aller avec douceur.

_ Je te laisse le champ libre Itachi, répondit le requin. Toi qui sais y faire…

_ S'il te plait petit enfant, pourrais-tu nous dire ton nom ?

_ Tu crois que c'est en faisant le gentil que je vais te donner une réponse ? se moqua Naruto. Pour qui me prends-tu?

La mâchoire d'Itachi se crispa avant qu'il ne retrouve miraculeusement son calme.

_ Quel talent ! ironisa Kisame.

_ La ferme ! rétorqua le brun. Quant à toi gamin, tu me dis ton nom ou alors je t'arrache la tête.

Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers l'enfant, Sasuke apparut soudainement.

_ Touche-le et je t'anéantis, le menaça-t-il.

_ Mais qui voilà donc ! s'exclama Kisame.

_ Heureux de te revoir petit frère, dit Itachi. Tu t'es amélioré dernièrement ?

_ Plaisir non partagé, rétorqua Sasuke.

_ Que venez-vous faire ici ? demanda Gaara en apparaissant à son tour.

_ Quel honneur ! Tu te rends compte Itachi, le Kazekage en personne vient nous voir. Dommage que ce ne soit pas nous qui t'ai capturé l'autre fois. Sinon, à cette heure-ci, tu serais mort.

_ Répondez à ma question.

_ Mais ce que nous sommes venu faire il y longtemps avant.

_ Donnez-nous le porteur de Kyuubi !

_ Dans tes rêves espèce de poisson ! s'écria Naruto en se mettant en garde.

_ Qui est ce gamin petit frère ? demanda Itachi. Ne me dis pas qu'il est…

_ Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça, Ita-chan… Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

_ Mais tu ne peux pas être… C'est impossible !

_ Pas pour le village caché de la brume, répondit Naruto. Tu sais, le village que toi et ton coéquipier poisson avez détruit il y a quelques mois.

_ …

_ C'est dommage, car vous auriez pu apprendre beaucoup de choses avec eux. Comme l'art de passer inaperçu sans utiliser de jutsu. Mais ton ami le poisson a tout dévasté.

_ Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Un. Poisson ! hurla Kisame en se courant vers lui.

Mais il dû stopper sa course, car le sol se dérobait sous lui. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du séisme et virent Tsunade et Sakura, toutes deux le poing à terre. Derrières elles, tous les amis de Naruto en plus de plusieurs Anbu.

Le blond soupira et se tourna un peu plus vers eux.

_ Oui ?

_ Naruto Baka ! hurla Sakura. Je t'ordonne de reprendre ta véritable apparence.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

_ Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Un imbécile, oui je sais, le coupa-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile fouteur de merde, qui fait conneries sur conneries. Un mec qui fonce tête baissée, qui n'écoute jamais rien de ce qu'on lui dit, et blablabla. Vous ne voulez pas changer de disque des fois ? Celui-là commence à être rayé.

_ Un imbécile, répéta Sakura. Oui, tu en es un. Mais un imbécile sur qui on peut compter ! Peut-être fonce-tu toujours tête baissée, peut être n'écoute-tu jamais ce que l'on te dit. Mais c'est ça qui fait ton charme.

« Tu nous a tous sauvé au moins une fois. Et on t'en est tous redevable. S'il t'arrivait malheur, on ne s'en remettrait pas.

_ …

_ Tu es notre rayon de soleil, continua Gaara. Sans toi, tes grands yeux rieurs et ton sourire, notre vie serait bien morne.

_ Tu nous es à tous indispensable ! s'écria Sakura.

_ Mais je…

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, non ? le coupa Sasuke. On ne te laissera pas mourir. »

Naruto en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Tous acquiesçaient en silence à ce que disait Sasuke. Ses amis. Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Sai, Gaara, … Ils étaient tous là.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Ecoute-moi bien Naruto. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, ni dans ton cœur. Mais sache qu'on est tous là, et que jamais on ne te laissera tomber. Alors s'il te plait, reprends ta véritable apparence.

_ Mais Sasu…

_ Tu as confiance en moi ?

_ Oui, répondit le blond sans aucune hésitation.

_ Alors crois-moi quand je dis qu'on a besoin de toi.

Naruto le regarda avec d'immense yeux emplis de larmes, mais il acquiesça et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en voyant l'Uchiwa froncer les sourcils. »

Il ferma les yeux et composa quelques signes. Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur son cœur. Une vive lumière blanche s'échappa et elle entoura l'enfant sous les regards inquiet des habitants de Konaha.

Lorsque cette lumière se dissipa, elle laissa place à un Naruto de 18 ans, un micro-sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Yo…

_ Bon retour parmi nous Naru-chan, murmura Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

Ils se sourirent complices, avant que le blond se tourne vers le reste du groupe et leur face un petit signe. Puis il se tourna vers les deux membres de l'Akatsuki

« Tu me reconnais maintenant petit poisson ? se moqua Naruto alors que Kisame se crispait à l'entente de se surnom.

_ Tu n'es qu'une espèce de prétentieux ! s'écria-t-il. Ramène-toi gamin, et viens te mesurer à Same-Hada et moi.

_ Doucement Kisame, intervient Itachi. On est là pour récupérer le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Pas pour se battre contre la moitié du village.

_ Il n'y aura que Sasuke et moi à combattre, expliqua Naruto. Sasuke tient à t'avoir pour lui tout seul, et moi j'aimerais m'amuser avec le petit poison.

_ Tu te crois capable de me battre Naruto ? s'étonna Itachi.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement le blond. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de qu'elle est ta force. Mais je connais celle de Kisame.

_ Bats-toi ! hurla ce dernier impatient.

_ Arrête de crier poisson, soupira Naruto. Si tu tiens tellement à ce que je te tue, il fallait le dire tout de suite. »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il disparu un millième de seconde et se retrouva derrière Kisame qui évita tant bien que mal un coup de kunai. De leur côté, les deux dernier Uchiwa avaient activé leur don héréditaire et se faisaient face.

Les combats durèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Personne n'avait le dessus. Naruto et Kisame s'affrontait au corps à corps, tandis que Sasuke et Itachi privilégiaient le combat dans une autre dimension. Mais une soudaine explosion et un cri les fit reprendre leur esprit.

« Tu n'es qu'un emmerdeur de première, articula Kisame en se tenait l'épaule gauche où il lui manquait un bras.

Bras qui se trouvait dans la gueule de Naruto, transformé à l'occasion en mini-Kyuubi à trois queues.

_ Je t'interdis de l'approcher, le menaça ce dernier. Il est à moi, je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal. Ni toi ni ton équipier.

Comprenant enfin de qui il parlait, Itachi s'autorisa un sourire et s'avança en direction du blond.

_ A quoi tu joue Itachi ? hurla Kisame. Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Tu ne vois pas que le Kyuubi est en train de sortir ?

_ La ferme, fut la seule réponse de son coéquipier.

Il se tourna vers le blond et reprit calmement.

_ Ecoute-moi juste quelques instant, après libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

_ …

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu tiens beaucoup à une personne, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus. Alors je vais te proposer un marché.

Il se pencha à son oreille et reprit dans un murmure.

_ Suis-nous petit renard. Suis-nous et je te promets qu'on ne touchera pas à ton village et surtout pas à la personne à laquelle tu tiens.

_ …

_ Suis-nous sinon on détruira ce village auquel tu tiens tant.»

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et l'interrogea du regard.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Naruto réabsorber le chakra de Kyuubi. Il se redressa complètement et récupéra sa forme d'adolescent, mais il garda ses yeux rouge.

« J'ai ta parole Itachi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement grave.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa. Je tiendrais ma promesse et toi la tienne.

_ … »

Le blond finit par acquiescer et se tourna vers ses amis. Ces derniers le regardèrent surpris, mais Naruto ne dit rien. Il leur fit un sourire resplendissant et débordant de gratitude, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« Merci d'être venu me chercher.

_ Naruto, qu'est-ce que…

_ Vous êtes ma famille et je ne vous oublierai jamais.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et murmura.

_ Adieu Sasu-chan… Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur.

_ Naru…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond faisait exploser une grenade aveuglante et disparut à la suite des deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

_ Naruto ! hurla Sasuke en s'effondrant à genoux. »

Sakura resta quelques secondes immobile avant d'elle aussi s'effondrer au sol, encore sous le choque de ce que venait de faire leur ami. Gaara, lui, ne laissa rien paraître, mais quand Sai vint le prendre dans ses bras, il se serra contre lui et enfouis sa tête dans son cou. Tsunade, elle, fixa l'endroit d'où venait disparaître Naruto, ses larmes coulant silencieusement et inconsciemment. Ensuite, elle leur tourna le dos et rentra au village.

Peu de temps après, tous l'avaient suivi. Il ne restait que Sakura, Sai, Gaara et Sasuke. Mais eux aussi finirent par rentrer contre leur gré.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, Itachi et Kisame prenaient le chemin de la grotte qui abritait l'organisation. De temps en temps, le blond jetait des coups d'œil derrière lui, mais jamais il ne faisait de mouvements pour retourner en arrière. De son côté, Itachi lui jetait de petits coups d'œil, mais jamais il n'ouvrit la bouche. Quant à Kisame, il maudissait le blond de lui avoir arraché le bras et se promit de le lui faire regretter une fois son démon absorbé.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une immense grotte dont l'entrée avait été bloqué par un gros rocher. Itachi composa plusieurs signes et attendit que le rocher se déplace pour les laisser entrer.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Naruto laissa échapper un sifflement d'admiration.

« Belle décoration, dit-il en contemplant les mur peint en noir et rouge. Mais ça manque un peu d'orange, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ Suis-moi, répondit simplement Itachi alors que Kisame levait son arme avec pour intention de lui couper la tête. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_ Une chambre ? s'étonna Naruto. »

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

On le mena dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une immense porte où une énorme tête de renard y était gravée.

« Que d'honneur ! s'exclama-t-il. Une chambre pour moi tout seul ? Mais il ne fallait pas. C'est pour que je profite de mes derniers instants ? Ou alors pour me faire mijoter ? Non, parce qu'en fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il faudrait vous dépêcher de m'enlever Kyuubi avant qu'on ne récupère toutes nos forces et qu'on s'énerve. Au fait, faut-il que je m'habille différemment ? C'est quand même le jour de ma mort, alors il faut que je sois…

_ Tais-toi ! hurla Kisame. Tu ne peux pas rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on te tue ? Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle idée de parler alors que tu risque de mourir dans cinq minutes.

_ Mais je…

_ Tais-toi ! répéta-t-il en le poussant dans la chambre. Tu entres et tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher.

Et il claqua la porte.

_ Je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir de lui en foutre une à cet…, reprit le requin en s'éloignant avec son équipier.

_ Et bien retiens-toi, rétorqua froidement Itachi. Bon, va faire le rapport au chef, il faut que j'aille régler quelque chose.

_ Ok. »

Mais alors que Kisame s'éloignait, le brun revint sur ses pas et toqua à la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il retenta l'expérience, et finit par entrer en arrivant au même résultat.

Il trouva le blond, toujours planté au milieu de la pièce et admirant la décoration. C'était une pièce assez spacieuse, toute en noir, mais contenant un canapé et des fauteuils blanc. Dans un coin, il y avait une bibliothèque en bois foncé, où quelques livres traînaient sur les étagères. Une petite porte donnait sur une cuisine dans les teinte rouge, une autre sur la chambre qu'Itachi savait dans les teintes beige, et enfin une dernière qui donnait sur une salle de bain toute en marbre.

« C'est joli, murmura Naruto, se croyant seul.

_ Merci, répondit Itachi, le faisant sursauter. C'est moi qui ai tout aménagé.

_ Tu as… Un certain talent.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu es d'une arrogance, se moqua gentiment le blond en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Mais je ne m'étonne plus vu que Sasuke est pareil.

Itachi ne répondit rien et alla s'installer dans un autre fauteuil.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Naruto. Tu n'as pas un rapport à faire ou un truc du genre ?

_ Kisame s'en charge. Moi j'ai une question a te poser.

_ Je suis tout ouï.

_ Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

A ces mots, le sourire de Naruto disparu. Son visage devint sérieux et son regard mélancolique.

_ Comme tout le monde Itachi, murmura-t-il. Comme tout le monde je redoute le moment où je mourrai. Peut être plus que n'importe qui puisque j'ai le Kyuubi en moi et qu'on le convoite.

_ Mais alors pourquoi plaisantes-tu ? Pourquoi souris-tu ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

_ Tant de pourquoi…, soupira Naruto en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Tant de question sans aucune réponse…

_ Il y a des réponses, rétorqua le brun.

_ …

_ C'est juste que tu ne veux pas les dire.

_ Sais-tu ce que c'est de vivre avec un démon en soi ? De vivre 12 ans dans l'ignorance absolue ? Depuis toujours les gens du village me traitent comme un moins que rien. Chaque soir je me faisais battre par différentes personnes, chaque jour je devais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'ai porté durant toute mon enfance un masque Itachi. Un masque qui me faisais passer pour un perturbateur, un imbécile, quelqu'un qui fonce tête baissé… Je ne suis rien de ça. Je suis autant capable que quelqu'un du clan Nara de mettre sur pied un plan qui en vaut le coup.

_ …

_ Je ne veux pas que les autres remarque à quel point je souffre. En jouant à ce jeu, je peux masquer mes peurs et mes angoisses. Je ris pour m'éviter de pleurer…

_ …

_ Peut être devrais-je arrêter ce jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais je pense que c'est impossible maintenant. Je suis allé beaucoup trop loin pour pouvoir faire un retour en arrière.

_ N'y a-t-il vraiment personne à qui tu pourrais te confier ?

Naruto laissa un doux sourire naître sur ses lèvres et acquiesça silencieusement.

_ Elle seule pourra comprendre ce que je ressens. C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance et à qui je confirai ma vie.

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ Si je te le dis, ça va te choquer et tu me laisseras seul.

_ …

_ Dis Itachi, pourquoi es-tu entré dans l'Akatsuki ?

_ Je crois que je vais te laisser, dit le brun en se levant. J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

_ Si tu me le dis, je te dis qui c'est ! »

Mais Itachi ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Naruto laissa échapper un soupire avant de se lever et d'aller dans la chambre pour se reposer.

Une semaine passa sans que Naruto ne revoie Itachi ou un autre membre de l'Akatsuki. Il avait le droit à trois repas par jours, de lire ce qu'il lui plaisait, mais ne devait en aucun cas quitter sa chambre ou utiliser son chakra.

Au milieu de sa deuxième semaine, Kisame vint rendre visite au blond.

« J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle pour toi gamin, dit-il, faisait légèrement pâlir Naruto. Tu ne vas pas mourir tout de suite.

_ …

_ Le chef a d'autres occupations et donc on ne peut pas extraire le Kyuubi tout de suite.

_ Tant mieux…, murmura Naruto.

Kisame s'approcha de lui et lui donna soudainement un coup de poing, le faisant légèrement reculer.

_ Je vais me venger gamin, ricana le requin. Je vais te faire payer pour m'avoir arraché le bras.

_ Tu l'as mérité petit poisson, rétorqua le blond. Tu l'as menacé devant moi. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser faire.

Un deuxième coup partit, et cette fois, il se retrouva au sol.

_ Tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici gamin, cracha Kisame. Tu ne peux rien faire face à moi. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui vais devoir te surveiller. Tu vas voir… On va bien s'amuser. »

Il lui donna un dernier coup avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir avec un petit sourire en coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était au tour d'Itachi de lui rendre visite. Il le trouva assis au sol, essayant de soigner une écorchure à la joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

_ Rien…

_ Menteur.

_ …

_ J'ai vu Kisame sortir d'ici, c'est lui n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a annoncé la nouvelle ?

_ Merveilleuse nouvelle de ne pas mourir tout de suite, ironisa le blond en se relevant.

_ …

Brusquement, il se jeta dans les bras de l'Uchiwa et se mit à pleurer.

_ P… Pourquoi fau… Faut-il que ça… Ça m'arrive à… Moi…, sanglota-t-il. Il… Il m'a dit qu'il… son bras… Il veut… Me le faire payer… Je… J'ai peur… Je ne veux pas qu'il me surveille… Il va me pousser à bout…

Il enfouit sa tête dans le manteau du brun et laissa couler ses larmes.

De son côté, bien qu'au début il avait été surpris du geste du blond, Itachi avait finit par l'entourer de ses bras et de doucement le bercer pour le calmer.

_ J'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, pensa-t-il. Mais c'était Sasuke à la place de Naruto. »

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant que le brun ne se rende compte que le blond s'était endormit sur lui. Il soupira et l'allongea sur le canapé.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla, il était seul. Il se frotta les yeux et se redressa. C'est à ce moment qu'Itachi entra.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ? Tant mieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Naruto.

_ C'est à propos de ta surveillance. Kisame a été envoyé en mission et je n'ai pas eu le droit de l'accompagner. Alors forcément, je vais devoir le remplacer.

Naruto laissa échapper un cri de joie avant de se précipiter dans les bras de l'Uchiwa.

_ Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! répéta-t-il inlassablement.

_ Calme-toi, soupira Itachi en essayant de se dégager. Ok c'est moi qui vais devoir te surveiller, mais il va falloir que tu déménages dans ma chambre car je refuse de faire tous les jours le chemin jusqu'ici et je veux encore moins passer mes nuits là. Ensuite, je te préviens tout de suite que si tu fais la moindre bêtise, je t'assomme et je demande à ce qu'on te retire le Kyuubi immédiatement.

_ Promis, promis, promis !

Naruto sauta de joie avant de se précipiter vers la sortie mais il s'arrêta au seuil pour revenir vers le brun.

_ C'est par où ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Itachi Uchiwa laissa un rire lui échapper. Il fit signe au blond de le suivre et ferma définitivement la porte derrière lui.

Pendant ce temps, à Konoha. L'Hokage ne s'était pas encore remis de la fuite de son protégé, Sakura passait son temps à pleurer et à maudire le blond et Sasuke ne disait plus un mot.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire…, répéta Tsunade pour la énième fois, le regard dans le vide.

_ Hokage-sama ! Il faut aller le chercher ! s'écria Sakura une fois de plus.

De son côté, Sasuke restait impassible. Il maudissait Naruto pour sa stupidité, il maudissait son frère pour avoir su manipuler le blond, et il se maudissait de ne pas trouver un plan valable.

_ Hokage-sama, intervient Gaara. Reprenez-vous maintenant. Il faut absolument aller sauver Naruto.

_ Vous avez raison Kazekage-sama, dit Tsunade. Sakura arrête de me hurler dessus et rassemble tous les ninjas disponibles. Sai, va prévenir Jiraiya que je veux le voir tout de suite dans mon bureau. Et n'oublie pas de lui dire que nous allons attaquer l'Akatsuki et que donc il me faut toutes ses notes sur l'organisation. Vois aussi s'il ne peut pas localiser son emplacement. Uchiwa, oui c'est à toi que je parle. Arrête de me regarder comme ça et par la même occasion arrête de maudire tout le monde. Parle-moi de ton plan sans mettre aucun détail.

_ Je vais envoyer un message à Temari pour qu'elle vous envoie tous nos ninja disponible, dit Gaara. Et je la préviendrai par la même occasion que je vous accompagne.

_ Kazekage-sama, vous…

_ Je ne reviendrai par sur ma décision, le coupa-t-il. Naruto est mon meilleur ami et je ne le laisserai pas tomber. »

Tsunade acquiesça et se tourna vers Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira mais se leva et s'avança vers elle pour tout lui expliquer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Une troisième semaine passa, sans que Naruto ne la voit s'écouler. Il avait passé tout son temps plongé dans les livres de son soit disant tortionnaire ou alors il discutait avec ce dernier. Itachi avait beau être comme Sasuke, c'est-à-dire ne jamais faire de très longue phrase, il répondait toujours aux questions du blond. Enfin… Sauf celles qui le concernait lui ou sa famille.

« S'il-te-plait Ita-chan ! supplia Naruto, les larmes aux yeux. Laisse-moi voir juste une fois ton entraînement.

_ Non.

_ Mais !

_ Non.

_ T'es rien qu'un méchant Ita-chan !

_ Appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te coupe la langue. »

Naruto la lui tira et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour bouder. Itachi, lui, soupira de lassitude et sortit pour aller s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'il revint, le blond n'avait pas bougé du canapé et avait le regard dans le vide. Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber côté de lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto reprit ses esprits.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. Un problème ?

_ Ce serait plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça, rétorqua Itachi. Tu n'as pas bougé depuis que je suis parti. Tu as mangé au moins ?

_ Non, pas que je sache.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien…

_ Tu as faim j'imagine.

_ Non

Itachi haussa un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard.

_ Ce n'est pas commun, n'est-ce pas ? ria tristement Naruto. Même un bol de ramen ne me tente pas.

_ Quelque chose te tracasse ?

_ Comment pourrais-je avoir faim alors que je risque de mourir à tout moment ? soupira le blond en essayant de retenir ses larmes. J'ai beau être un train de faire le fou, je suis angoissé à l'idée qu'il ne me reste peut être que quelques heures à vivre.

_ Rassure-toi, répondit l'Uchiwa. Je t'ai déjà dit que rien n'était prévu pour l'instant. Le chef a d'autres préoccupations en tête. Mais il n'a pas caché le fait qu'il voulait qu'on ait le Kyuubi au plus vite.

_ …

_ Pour le moment, j'ai seulement l'ordre de te surveiller 24h/24. Tu ne dois en aucun cas sortir de ma chambre et surtout, je ne dois pas te laisser utiliser une once de chakra.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude et se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Itachi.

_ Ça ne te dérange pas toi ? demanda-t-il.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ De me surveiller.

_ Non, pas vraiment.

_ Mais ?

_ Kisame vient de rentrer de mission.

Le blond se redressa subitement, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

_ On ne m'a pas informé qu'il va reprendre sa place pour te surveiller, mais… Parfois, il aime bien venir me tenir compagnie dans ma chambre.

_ Alors je me tiendrais le plus éloigné de lui, répondit Naruto avec détermination.

_ J'espère bien, car un seul surexcité me suffit, plaisanta le brun avec un micro sourie aux lèvres.

_ Je pourrai avoir un câlin tous les soirs si je dois rester sage ?

_ Quel âge as-tu déjà ?

_ S'il-te plait ! »

Itachi allait répliquer quelque chose mais des coups frapper à la porte l'interrompirent. Naruto le regarda horrifié avant de précipitamment se lever et de s'enfuir dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. L'Uchiwa soupira pour la énième fois de la journée et alla ouvrir. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Kisame.

« Oui ?

_ Je ne peux plus m'inviter ? s'étonna le requin.

_ Je te rappelle que j'ai le porteur de Kyuubi dans ma chambre, répondit Itachi en le laissant passer. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ?

_ Prendre de tes nouvelles.

_ Je vais bien.

_ Il ne t'énerve pas trop ?

_ Il cri, il bouge, tous ce qu'un gamin fait d'habitude.

_ C'est méchant ça Itachi ! rétorqua Naruto qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, le plus loin possible de Kisame. Et tira la langue à l'Uchiwa.

_ Je suis pas un gamin et je suis très sage. Et puis tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir quelqu'un d'humain pour compagnie, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'un poisson ait un grand sens de la conversation.

_ Espèce de…, commença Kisame en se redressant brusquement.

Mais Itachi le fit taire d'un geste. Ensuite il désigna une pièce à Naruto et ce dernier soupira avant de se lever et de s'y enfermer.

_ S'il continu à être aussi insolent, je jure de lui faire avaler son bandeau, cracha le requin en se rasseyant. Non mais tu as vu comment il me traite ?

_ Ça suffit ! s'écria Itachi. Déjà que je dois supporter ses cris, je te demande d'arrêter de te plaindre.

_ Vivement qu'on en soit débarrassé.

_ Hmm…

_ Au fait, tu ne connais pas la dernière ?

_ Mmh…

_ La mission que j'ai effectué à été une mission d'espionnage, qui s'est très vite changé en partie de chasse. Mais on a appris que Konoha a rassemblé de nombreux ninjas venant d'à peu près tous les villages et qu'ils comptent bien venir nous attaquer.

_ Qui a conçut le plan ?

_ Ton adorable frangin.

_ …

_ J'ai entendu dire que Kakashi l'a corrigé une ou deux fois mais que son plan est parfait.

_ Mais…

_ Personne ne saura en quoi il consistera avant le jour J.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas… Ils veulent tellement récupérer le Kyuubi.

_ On dit que ce qui intéresse ton frangin, c'est plutôt son porteur. Qu'il n'en a rien à faire du démon renard.

_ … »

De son côté, Naruto avait entendu toute la conversation par la porte entrouverte.

« Pourquoi ils font tous ça ? se demanda-t-il en se laissant aller contre le mur. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Cela ne servira à rien ! Vous allez vous faire massacrer ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont moins nombreux qu'ils faut les sous-estimer. Ils sont fort, très fort… Tout ça ne servira qu'à faire diminuer le nombre de ninja. Personne ne pourra me sauver, ni les villages, ni toi…

« Je t'en prie Sasuke, renonce… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? T'inquiètes-tu vraiment pour moi ou alors tu ne fais ça que parce que tu veux tuer ton frère ? Ne commets pas d'imprudence… »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Kisame s'en aller, il ne fit pas attention à la voix d'Itachi qui l'appelait, et il ne prêta pas attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait sur l'Uchiwa.

Ce dernier, en voyant son pseudo petit frère, les yeux dans le vague et remplis de larmes, ne résista pas à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas renardeau, murmura-t-il.

Le blond sembla reprendre conscience et le regarda surpris. Ensuite il passa une main sur sa joue et constata qu'elle était mouillée.

_ C'est… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, murmura-t-il à son tour avec un petit rire forcé. C'est tellement… Tellement… Débile…

_ Mais non renardeau, le consola Itachi. Tu es triste, c'est normal que tu pleures.

_ Tu as déjà pleuré toi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Comme tout le monde.

_ …

_ C'est impensable, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien pourtant c'est vrai. J'ai déjà pleuré dans mon enfance. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps…

_ Itachi…

Naruto se serra dans ses bras et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper.

_ Dis moi renardeau, reprit le brun. Kisame m'a parlé de toi.

_ …

_ Pas dans le sens où tu l'énerves et qu'il souhaite se venger. C'est des informations qu'il a rapporté de sa mission d'espionnage.

Brusquement, Naruto releva la tête et le regarda apeuré. Puis il tenta de se défaire de la prise, mais Itachi tient bon.

_ Calme-toi Naruto, dit ce dernier. Je ne te veux aucun mal, et je ne te forcerai pas à parler si tu ne le veux pas. Je veux juste savoir le comment du pourquoi tu as voulu retomber en enfance.

_ J'en avais marre… C'est tout…

Il avait arrêté de se débattre mais évitait toujours de le regarder en face.

_ Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça Itachi, soupira Naruto, conscient qu'il l'avait vexé. Dès que j'ai eu cette idée en tête, j'ai tout fais pour la réaliser. Mais je n'avais qu'une peur, tout révéler et donc tout gâcher. Alors pour être sûr que rien ne m'empêcherai de… De… Tu vois ? Je n'arrive même pas à le dire.

« J'ai scellé ma mémoire Itachi… J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire et j'ai tout scellé dans un parchemin. Celui-ci ne s'ouvrira qu'à ma mort.

_ …

_ Et tout aurai réussi si Sasuke ne m'avait pas sauvé… En tout cas, c'est à lui qu'est destiné le parchemin scellé.

_ Il ne va pas être très content, plaisant Itachi. Déjà que tout petit il n'aimait pas les surprises…

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Il avait horreur de ça depuis que notre père lui avait fait la surprise de l'emmener avec lui chez notre tante à Suna. Il en ai revenu traumatisé si je m'en souviens bien.

Naruto éclata de rire et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le brun.

_ Parle-moi de lui s'il te plait, dit-il doucement. J'aimerai tellement qu'il me parle de lui, mais il ne veut pas. Je crois qu'il refuse de repenser au passé.

_ Je sens qu'il ne va pas aimé…, marmonna Itachi en s'appuyant contre le mur.

_ Tant pis !

_ Et bien… Quand Sasuke était petit, il était à peu près comme toi. Une vraie petite terreur. Il nous jouait des tours, et le plus souvent, à mon père pour se venger de l'avoir emmené à Suna avec lui. Mais je crois qu'il faisait ça surtout pour qu'on le remarque.

_ Vraiment ?

_ On comptait beaucoup sur moi, avoua l'Uchiwa. Alors forcément, on me surveillait moi et pas Sasuke. On me disait ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire, mais pas à Sasuke. En fait, il devait être jaloux de l'attention qu'on me portait.

« Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de m'aimer comme son frère… Il me demandait souvent de l'aider pour telle ou telle chose et plus tard de l'entraîner.

_ Tu l'aimais beaucoup toi aussi, je me trompe ?

_ Non. Je l'ai adoré mon petit frère. Et aujourd'hui encore je l'adore, mais lui semble me haïr.

_ Je suis désolé…

_ De quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute à ce que je sache. En tout cas, ses sourire resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

_ Ce que je l'aime son sourire, soupira Naruto. Jamais je ne m'en lasserai.

_ Quand l'as-tu vu pour la première fois ? s'étonna Itachi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir entendu dire que mon frère avait sourie.

_ Je crois qu'on avait 14 ans, dit le blond. On venait de terminer une énième mission et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Sakura avait insisté pour qu'on prenne une photo tous ensemble. Bien évidemment ton frère avait refusé, mais j'avais beaucoup insisté.

_ Tu l'aimais à cette époque ?

_ Je l'ai toujours aimé je crois, mais je me voilais la face. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre que j'aimais quelqu'un qui me méprisait autant.

« Mais pour en revenir à Sasuke, Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai tiré devant l'objectif et l'ai embrassé sur la joue alors que le flash se déclenchait. Ce qui fais qu'on s'est retrouvé avec une photo sur laquelle Kakashi-sensei nous regardait avec des yeux ronds, Sakura qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil, moi qui embrassait la joue de Sasuke et Sasuke qui rougissait.

_ Et bien ! Tu as eu le droit à tout à ce que je vois. Un sourire, un rougissement.

_ Et des excuses !

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. C'était pour la même mission. En fait, c'était juste après. Il m'a repoussé brusquement, me faisant tomber au sol. Mais il s'est excusé et m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à me relever. Ensuite il m'a sourit et m'a proposé d'aller manger un truc avant de repartir.

_ Tu en as eu de la chance dis-moi, plaisanta Itachi. En tout cas, un rien le rendait heureux à l'époque. Il adorait nos parents, même si ces derniers ne lui accordaient peu d'attention. Et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, je crois qu'il aimait passer du temps en cuisine avec ma mère.

_ Sans blague ? Il est doué alors ?

_ Il l'était à l'époque, maintenant, je ne sais pas…

_ …

_ Avant il aimait bien me préparer un petit en-cas lorsque j'allais m'entraîner.

_ Il t'adorait…

_ Trop même… Il avait confiance en moi, et je l'ai trahi.

_ Tu n'y es pour rien Itachi. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais bon de faire. J'aurais dû agir de la même manière lorsque j'ai su que j'avais le Kyuubi en moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'en as empêché ?

_ Iruka-sensei… Il m'a défendu et m'a dit que ce n'était pas parce que j'avais le Kyuubi en moi que j'étais moi aussi un monstre.

_ …

_ Sur le moment. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais qu'en même tué ses parents !

_ Ce n'étais pas toi…, murmura Itachi.

_ Même ! Je… Le Yondaïme a scellé ce monstre sanguinaire en moi et Iruka-sensei m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait et que pour lui j'étais Naruto Uzumaki, un enfant comme les autres, qui aime faire bêtises sur bêtises et les ramens.

_ Il a raison renardeau, il a raison… Tu n'es pas le Kyuubi, tu es toi.

_ Itachi… »

Le blond se serra un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait à point fermé. Itachi sourit et le porta jusqu'au lit. Ensuite, après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, il alla dans sa propre chambre et se coucha.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'Itachi revenait d'une séance d'entraînement intensif, il fut surpris de ne pas se faire sauter dessus par un blondinet surexcité.

C'en était devenu une habitude, à chaque fois que le brun revenait dans ses appartements, Naruto lui sautait dessus et lui demandait comment ça allait. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond n'était pas là. Et cela inquiéta Itachi.

« Naruto ? l'appela-t-il

Silence.

_ Naruto ?

Aucune réponse, mais le bruit de quelque chose qu'on brise dans la cuisine.

Inquiet, Itachi s'y précipita, mais stoppa net en voyant Naruto attaché à une chaise, des débris de verre à côté de lui, et Kisame debout devant lui.

_ Que fais-tu là ? demanda le brun à l'intention de son coéquipier.

_ Comme tu étais en entraînement, et que je sais que tu ne supporte pas être dérangé, je suis venu t'attendre dans tes appartements, répondit le requin en allant s'installer sur une chaise. Mais à peine suis-je entré, que je me prenais un livre en pleine tête.

Il jeta un regard noir à Naruto qui souriait narquoisement.

_ Ce gamin m'a hurlé de sortir d'ici car tu n'étais pas là. Mais comme je ne bougeais toujours pas, il m'a dit…

_ « T'es sourd en plus d'être débile petit poisson ? Je te répète que ton coéquipier n'est pas là. Dégage et ne m'approche pas ou alors je t'arrache l'autre bras », le coupa Naruto. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, mais il l'a mal pris.

_ Et étant donné que je ne pouvais pas lui arraché la tête tant qu'on n'a pas retiré le Kyuubi, j'ai décidé de l'attacher à une chaise en attendant ton retour, reprit Kisame. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus vraiment envie d'attendre… Que dirais-tu si on… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Itachi s'était approché du blond et le détachait tranquillement.

_ Si tu veux qu'on discute, je préfère le faire au calme, répondit-il alors que Naruto se levait. Je ne supporterai pas qu'un gamin nous interrompe toutes les cinq minutes.

_ Je suis blessé Ita-chan, répliqua Naruto avec une moue faussement vexé. J'aurais tellement voulu assister à ta discussion avec un poisson. Je suis sûr que ça peu être très…

_ Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te coupe la langue, le coupa Itachi en activant ses sharigans.

_ Je plaisante, je plaisante ! répondit précipitamment le blond en levant les mains devant lui. Promis j'arrête avec ce surnom. Mais je peux assister à ta discussion avec le poisson ? Je te promets de ne pas intervenir.

_ Kisame ?

_ Moi ça ne me dérange pas, répondit le requin avec un sourire cruel. Ce que j'ai à te raconter est très… Divertissant.

_ Encore en train de jouer à la commère, marmonna Naruto.

Mais il s'excusa bien vite en voyant le regard noir d'Itachi. Il s'installa confortablement sur le plan de travail et écouta attentivement.

_ Enfin un peu de calme, soupira Kisame.

Le blond lui tira la langue, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

_ J'ai des nouvelles très intéressantes sur Konoha. Tu veux les entendre ?

_ …

Immédiatement, Naruto arrêta de s'agiter et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

_ D'après Tobi, qui est allé rendre une petite visite amicale au village, tous les ninja sont prêt à l'attaque. Ils n'attendent que le jour J pour savoir ce qu'ils devront faire.

_ Ils n'ont aucune chance, rétorqua le brun. Qu'en est-il de Sasuke ?

_ Il a poursuivit Tobi jusqu'à ce que le Kazekage parvienne à le stopper. N'empêche que ton « adorable frangin » à continuer à se débattre, et que le Kazekage a été obligé de l'enfermer dans une carapace de sable pour le ramener de force au village.

_ Que croyait-il faire ?

_ Nous trouver. Toi plus précisément. Ou alors le réceptacle de Kyuubi.

_ …

_ De toute façon, bien qu'on ne sache rien sur le déroulement de l'attaque, on a un otage autre que ce crétin fini, dit Kisame en désignant Naruto du doigt.

Ce dernier avait le regard dans le vide. En entendant cette dernière remarque, il jeta le verre qui se trouvait à côté de lui et sortit de la pièce sous le regard moqueur du requin et inquiet d'Itachi.

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda ce dernier. Etais-tu obligé de dire ça ? Maintenant qu'il s'est qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, il va tout faire pour sortir d'ici et la libérer. Il sera incontrôlable !

_ Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, Tobi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec notre otage.

_ …

_ 4… 3… 2… 1…

On toqua à la porte.

_ Et pile à l'heure ! s'exclama Kisame. C'est qu'il fait des progrès.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivit d'un Itachi plus qu'intrigué. Mais il stoppa net en voyant qui accompagnait Tobi.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Surpris Itachi ? demanda le requin. Ce cher Tobi a créé un clone plus vrai que nature et a capturé ton frangin. Ensuite, il l'a amené ici pour qu'on ait un moyen de pression en plus.

_ …

_ Bon je vous laisse « discuter ». A plus tard ! »

Il s'en alla avec Tobi, laissant les deux Uchiwa seuls. Itachi jeta un regard noir à Sasuke avant de lui tourner le dos et de se diriger vers la chambre où Naruto devait s'être réfugié.

Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit, le nez enfouis dans le coussin, réfléchissant au moyen de libérer l'autre otage. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Itachi qui lui murmura quelque chose l'oreille.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, ne croyant pas ce que le brun lui disait. Mais lorsque ce dernier acquiesça pour lui montrer que cela était vrai, il se précipita dans le salon.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait Sasuke. Son Sasuke… Blessé, mais pas gravement.

« Sasuke…, murmura-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

Ce dernier, qui cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, se retourna à l'entente de son nom et ouvrit grand les yeux en le voyant.

_ Naruto ? s'étonna-t-il.

_ C'est vraiment toi Sasuke ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se jeta dans ses bras et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

_ Sasu-chan…, répéta-t-il inlassablement. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

_ Ne pleures plus Naruto, répondit le brun en souriant tendrement. Je suis là maintenant, je ne partirai plus.

Tout à coup, le blond s'écarta de Sasuke et le gifla avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'Itachi. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura des paroles rassurantes sous les yeux exorbités de son frère.

_ Calme-toi renardeau, murmura Itachi. Ça ne sert à rien de s'agiter maintenant. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un clone. C'est le vrai Sasuke.

_ Je sais…, répondit le blond. Et je sais pourquoi il est là.

_ Il a été capturé.

_ Il l'a fait exprès.

_ …

_ S'il te plait Ita-chan, je peux aller réfléchir dans ta chambre ?

_ Si tu veux, soupira l'aîné des Uchiwa à l'entente du surnom. Mais il va quand même falloir que vous en discutiez.

_ Pas maintenant…

Le blond se serra contre Itachi et répéta sa phrase. Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de le pousser en direction de sa chambre.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se tourna vers son petit frère qui le regardait avec des yeux remplis de haine, tout en frottant sa joue douloureuse.

_ Calme-toi Sasuke, le rassura-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas touché ton amour.

_ …

_ Mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? Des glaçons pour ta joue ?

_ …

_ Quelle conversation passionnante ! »

Il secoua la tête en soupirant pour une énième fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint cinq minutes plus tard, il trouva son frère assis dans le fauteuil qu'occupait habituellement Naruto. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et s'installa dans un autre fauteuil.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-il en sentant le regard insistant de Sasuke.

_ Pourquoi est-il dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si proche ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Que…

_ On se calme Sasuke ! le coupa Itachi. Reprends ton souffle au moins.

_ …

_ En ce qui concerne tes questions, il est dans ma chambre car on m'a chargé de le surveiller et que je n'aime pas la chambre du renard. Ensuite, si on a l'air si proche, c'est parce qu'on a beaucoup parlé. Et que de fil en aiguille, je l'ai considéré comme mon petit frère.

_ Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Sasuke.

_ Rien qui te concerne Sasuke, répondit Itachi. C'est entre lui et moi. Mais rassure-toi. Il ne m'a pas révélé le pourquoi du comment.

Le cadet des Uchiwa laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, qu'il espérait que son frère n'est pas aperçu. Mais malheureusement, Itachi le vit.

_ Jaloux… Sasu-chan ? demanda-t-il amusé.

_ …

_ C'est mignon, non ? Naruto me l'a dit un jour. J'ai trouvé cela adorable.

_ Mais ton surnom à toi aussi est adorable, rétorqua Naruto en entrant dans la pièce.

_ Tu fais ça et je te coupe la langue, le menaça Itachi.

_ Tu te répète... Ita-chan… »

L'aîné des Uchiwa ne lui laissa pas le temps d'éclater de rire et se jeta sur lui. Heureusement, Naruto, qui avait prévu le coup, l'évita et courut dans tout l'appartement pour lui échapper.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course poursuite emplie des rires de Naruto et parfois ceux de rages d'Itachi, le blond se jeta dans les bras d'un Sasuke aux yeux exorbités.

« Protège-moi Sasu-chan ! s'écria Naruto

Face aux regards suppliant qu'il lui faisait, le brun ne put que sourire tendrement et jeter un regard noir à son frère qui s'approchait.

_ Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, dit ce dernier. J'ai un truc à régler. Ne faites pas de bêtise en mon absence !

_ On sera sage comme des images Itachi, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Tu nous connais, non ?

_ C'est bien pour cela que je dis ça. Je ne veux aucun meurtre, et non Naruto, je n'accepterai pas l'excuse de l'accident. Aucunes disputes qui dégénère avec le lancer d'objet, aucune égratignure sur mes meubles. Et surtout, Naruto, je t'interdis de faire appelle au chakra du démon renard.

_ Mais pourquoi moi ? se défendit Naruto. Sasuke aussi il a un chakra démoniaque !

_ Alors cela vaut pour toi aussi Sasuke, soupira Itachi.

_ Hey ! protesta Sasuke. Ce n'est pas juste que tu m'engueules moi. C'est Naruto le plus impulsif !

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! renchérit le blond. Je ne suis pas impulsif ! Dis-lui Itachi !

_ Fais pas appel à lui pour te défendre, rétorqua Sasuke. Tu peux le faire tout seul, t'es un grand garçon maintenant, non ?

_ Plus grand que toi en tout cas ! s'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

_ T'es né juste quelques semaines avant moi !

_ Raison de plus pour m'en vanter.

_ T'es méchant !

_ C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

_ Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ! s'écria Itachi, ses sharigans activé sous la colère. Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ?

_ …

_ …

_ Si jamais vous vous disputez encore quand je reviens, ça ira très mal pour vous !

_ …

_ …

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

_ Ton frère est effrayant quand il s'énerve, dit Naruto après quelques minutes de silence.

_ Je m'en souviens maintenant, répondit Sasuke en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. A chaque fois qu'il s'énervait, j'allais me cacher dans ma chambre pour ne pas subir ses foudres.

_ C'est la première fois que je le vois autant s'énerver, reprit le blond en s'installant sur ses genoux. Même quand je me dispute avec Kisame, il ne réagit pas aussi violement.

_ Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon frère dans cet état… C'est inimaginable ce que tu arrive à faire.

_ Moi ? s'étonna le blond.

_ Tu as réussi à faire rire mon frère ! s'exclama le brun. C'est quasiment un miracle !

_ Nous avons beaucoup parlé… Il m'a confié des trucs, et moi d'autres…

_ Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Naru-chan, dit Sasuke avec un sourire doux.

_ Mais et toi alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là maintenant ?

_ …

_ T'es venu pour moi ou pour ton frère ?

_ …

_ Je m'en doutais…

Le blond commença à se relever mais Sasuke le maintient en place et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Non Naruto, tu ne te doutes de rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne vois rien.

_ C'est moi qui ne vois rien ? Tu peux parler toi !

_ …

_ Depuis ton retour je ne regarde plus que toi, je ne parle qu'à toi, dit Naruto en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment peux-tu dire que moi je ne vois rien alors que toi-même tu ne voyais pas les signaux de détresse que je t'envoyais ?

_ Naru…

_ Peut être ai-je été aveugle de ne pas voir les mains que vous me tendiez par le passé. Mais ne dis pas que je ne vois rien quand tu viens ici comme une fleur, te jetant dans la gueule du loup la tête la première.

_ …

_ Explique-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

_ A toi de me dire ce qui ne va pas, répliqua Sasuke. Tu me l'avais promis, non ?

_ …

_ Ecoute, reprit le brun. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

_ Et voilà, soupira le blond. Tu es vexé toi aussi.

_ Pas vexé, répondit Sasuke. Triste de voir que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance.

_ Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! renchérit Naruto.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi !

_ Parce que j'ai scellé ma mémoire ! hurla Naruto en se relevant brusquement. Tu le sais très bien, tu l'as lu dans ma lettre. Celle que tu gardes tout le temps sur toi.

_ …

_ Je le sais car je t'ai surpris quand j'étais encore enfant. Je t'ai vu la regarder tristement avant de la mettre dans ta poche intérieure. C'était juste avant que je ne m'enfuis.

_ …

_ Comprends-moi Sasuke, j'avais peur. Peur de laisser échapper une quelconque information sur ce que je comptais faire. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un m'en empêche alors que j'étais si près du but.

_ C'est pour cela que tu as scellé la mémoire de Gaara ? demanda Sasuke.

_ La mémoire de… Ah… Oui. Il avait tout découvert et j'avais peur de sa réaction. Déjà que la mienne avait été disproportionnée lorsque je l'ai vu.

_ Tu as pratiquement détruis ton appartement.

_ Il m'a fait peur !

_ Mouai…

_ …

_ …

_ Quel est ton plan maintenant que tu as été capturé ? demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke l'attirait à nouveau sur ses genoux. Car tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais oui, ria le brun. Regarde.

Il remonta sa manche et lui désigna un bracelet en cuir.

_ C'est un bracelet émetteur, expliqua-t-il. C'est Shikamaru qui me l'a donné avant qu'on ne poursuive Tobi. Dès que j'ai été capturé, j'ai envoyé un signal. Maintenant, on attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

_ Pardon ?

_ On attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher, répéta Sasuke un peu moins sûr de lui en voyant le regard noir de Naruto.

_ Non mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ? s'écria ce dernier. Tu les envoie à la mort !

_ Ils sont entraînés, rétorqua le brun. Ils savent dans quoi ils se lancent. Et puis nous sommes plus nombreux.

_ Mais ça ne change rien du tout !

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé ! Se défendit-il. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais tout de suite partit à ta poursuite, mais on m'en a empêché.

_ Tant mieux ! Tu serais mort avant même d'avoir pu nous rejoindre.

_ Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était te ramener.

_ Et tuer Itachi, compléta Naruto.

_ Non ! hurla Sasuke.

_ …

_ Je m'en fiche de mon frère. Je ne pensais qu'à te sauver toi. Peu m'importais les risques que je prenais tant que je te ramenais avec moi.

_ …

_ Je tiens beaucoup à toi moi aussi, reprit-il plus doucement. Et si jamais il t'arrivait malheurs, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien, murmura Naruto en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne m'arrivera rien si tu reste à mes côtés.

_ Je serai toujours là Naruto, chuchota Sasuke en le serrant contre lui. Toujours…

Le blond releva la tête, et après avoir fixer son brun dans les yeux durant quelques minutes, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte avant d'approfondir le baiser.

_ Je vois que je dérange, dit une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent Itachi, appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte, les regardant de façon amusé.

_ T'es jaloux ? Se moqua Sasuke.

_ Il ne faut pas Ita-chan, dit Naruto en se levant pour aller vers lui. Je t'aime toi aussi.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

_ Voilà, reprit Naruto en s'éloignant. Comme ça il n'y a pas de jaloux. Mais sache que désormais, mes baisers sont réservés à Sasuke. »

Il retourna s'asseoir sur les genoux du brun et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Pour se remettre du choque, Itachi s'éloigna en direction de la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il revient dans le salon, son petit frère était à califourchon sur son blond et ses mains se baladaient tranquillement sous le t-shirt de ce dernier.

_ Hum hum, toussa-t-il pour se faire remarquer.

Les deux autres relevèrent la tête et le regardèrent de travers.

_ Ce n'est pas que vous voir heureux me dérange, dit Itachi. Mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important qui ne peut pas attendre.

_ Tu m'inquiètes là Itachi, dit Naruto en poussant Sasuke pour s'installer correctement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Et bien… On nous a informés que plusieurs ninjas de Konoha et Suna se dirigeaient vers nous.

_ Quoi ? s'écria le blond en se tournant vers Sasuke. Tu ne m'as pas dit que Suna participait à la bataille !

_ J'ai oublié…, répondit le brun mal à l'aise en évitant son regard.

_ Dis-moi au moins que Gaara est en sécurité, qu'il ne participe pas à la bataille.

_ Il est en sécurité et ne participera pas à la bataille, répéta Sasuke.

_ …

_ Il est au campement, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

_ Sasuke !

_ Et bien quoi ? Je ne tenais pas tellement à finir dans un tombeau du désert !

_ Mais c'est le Kazekage ! s'exclama Naruto. Il ne peut pas…

_ Il s'en fiche ! le coupa Sasuke. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est la même chose que moi, te sauver !

_ …

_ Ça suffit vous deux, intervient doucement Itachi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça.

_ …

_ Le chef a décidé de riposter, dit-il.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Naruto, redoutant la réponse.

_ L'Akatsuki va se défendre.

_ Mais ?

_ Nous allons te retirer la puissance de Kyuubi avant ça afin d'être sûr d'être les plus puissant.

_ …

_ Mais ça veut dire qu'il va…, commença Sasuke.

_ Oui…, murmura Itachi. C'est fini. On va lui retirer le Kyuubi et alors il mourra.

_ On ne peut vraiment rien faire ? demanda Sasuke. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour le voir mourir ! Je veux le sauver… Je dois le sauver !

_ Calme-toi Sasuke, répondit doucement Naruto en lui prenant la main. Je m'en fiche.

_ …

_ Je suis désolé, dit Itachi.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua le blond avec un sourire. J'y suis préparé de toute façon.

_ Mais…

_ C'est ainsi et pas autrement, le coupa Naruto. S'il faut mourir, alors je mourrai.

_ Naru…

_ Désolé mon Sasu-chan, mais tu ne pourras pas me sauver cette fois-ci.

_ Non…

_ Itachi, merci pour tout. Sans toi, je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas passé d'aussi bons moments. On se reverra dans l'autre monde !

Il leur sourit doucement avant de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_ C'est horrible Itachi, gémit Sasuke en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Je suis venu ici pour le sauver, pas pour le voir mourir. Je m'étais promis de le protéger.

_ Tu n'y peux rien Sasuke, le consola son frère. Je m'en veux autant que toi. Malheureusement, il est trop tard, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour lui. Nous allons lui retirer le Kyuubi et, une fois que ce sera fait, il mourra.

_ …

_ J'aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose pour lui, mais c'est impossible…

_ Il ne faut pas…, murmura Sasuke.

_ …

_ Il ne faut pas le laisser seul, répéta le brun tout aussi bas.

_ De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Itachi.

_ Il ne faut pas qu'il reste seul !

Sasuke se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la chambre de Naruto. Comme par hasard, la porte était fermée à clé.

_ Mais à quoi tu joue ? l'interroge son frère. Il veut rester seul.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ? s'exclama Sasuke. Il faut absolument arriver à ouvrir la porte !

_ Calme toi Sasuke.

_ Non ! Il… Je connais Naruto, et je sais qu'il va préférer mourir de sa main plutôt que celle d'un autre.

_ … »

Itachi le regarda surpris avant de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à ouvrir la porte.

Il leur fallut environs dix minutes pour arriver à forcer la porte. Immédiatement, Sasuke se précipita vers Naruto, en larmes sur son lit.

« Naru-chan, murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Arrête de faire comme si tu t'en fichais. Moi je sais très bien que ça te fais souffrir.

_ Je… J'ai rien fait de mal Sasu…, sanglota le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le t-shirt du brun. Pour… Pourquoi c'est moi qui… Qui…

_ Calme-toi, le coupa doucement Sasuke en le berçant. On va trouver une solution.

_ C'est impossible ! s'exclama Naruto en relevant la tête.

_ On va s'en sortir, dit Sasuke en souriant gentiment.

_ …

_ Et moi, je vais tout faire pour vous aider, intervient Itachi en s'installant à côté de Naruto.

_ Mais tu…

_ Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, le coupa-t-il. Après avoir passé quelques semaines avec toi, je me suis attaché et je ne supporterai pas de te voir mourir sous mes yeux.

_ Mais tu pourrais fuir avec nous ! insista Naruto.

_ Non.

_ …

_ Après ce que je vais faire, l'Akatsuki ne me laissera pas tranquille tant qu'ils ne se seront pas vengé. Et puis réfléchit quelques minutes, crois-tu vraiment que Konoha me laissera revenir ?

_ …

_ J'ai fais quelque chose d'impardonnable, on ne me laissera pas réintégrer le village.

_ Mais tu pourrais voyager !

_ …

_ Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas… Rentre avec nous, même si ce n'est pas au village. Tu voyageras à travers le monde, et je pourrai venir te voir.

_ Non. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerai cette vie d'errance. Alors je préfère mourir en te sauvant que te voir mourir sans rien faire.

_ Tout à fait d'accord avec lui, approuva Sasuke.

_ Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une voix appela Itachi depuis le salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? soupira ce dernier en se levant.

Il sortit de la pièce, mais revient quelques secondes plus tard, suivit de Kisame.

_ On y va gamin, dit ce dernier à l'intention de Sasuke. C'est l'heure d'aller faire la fête.

Le brun serra la main de Naruto et regarda froidement Kisame.

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit le requin. C'est fini pour le démon et pour toi.

Sasuke soupira et sourit une dernière fois à Naruto avant de se lever et de suivre Kisame qui sortait de la pièce. Mais Itachi le retient.

_ Tue-le dès que possible, murmura-t-il le plus bas possible.

_ Gamin ! s'exclama le requin depuis le salon. »

Sasuke regarda son frère de travers, mais acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Itachi soupira de lassitude et jeta un coup d'œil au blond. Ce dernier regardait la porte où Sasuke venait de disparaître, les larmes aux yeux. Pour le consoler, le brun le prit dans ses bras, mais il savait très bien que ça ne changerai rien. Qu'il allait continuer à pleurer. Et puis, il ne devais surtout pas lui dire ce qu'il projetait de faire, car si son plan ne réussissait pas, il l'aurait fais espérer pour rien.

« Allez renardeau, dit-il doucement. Nous devons y aller nous aussi. »

Naruto soupira mais acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre hors de la chambre, hors de l'appartement.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir, ils sentirent la grotte trembler. Puis un premier cri : « Chidori Nagashi », suivit d'un hurlement de douleur, puis plus rien.

C'était le signal.

Itachi agrippa le bras de Naruto et les fit courir en direction de la sortie. Là-bas, Sasuke les attendait, le corps de Kisame brûlé à ses pieds. L'aîné des Uchiwa poussa le blond dans les bras de son petit frère et leur souhaita pleins de bonheur. Ensuite il leur cria de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, et de ne surtout pas se retourner. Naruto voulut protester, mais déjà Sasuke l'emmenait loin d'ici.

« Non ! hurla-t-il en voyant le reste de l'Akatsuki surgir autour d'Itachi.

_ On ne peut rien faire Naruto, lui dit Sasuke en continuant de s'éloigner.

_ Itachi ! hurla Naruto en le voyant s'effondrer. Itachi ! »

Ce dernier tentait de se relever malgré sa blessure au ventre. Il devait absolument les retenir pour laisser du temps aux deux autres de s'enfuir. Bien sûr, il avait entendu Naruto hurler son nom, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était conscient que le blond aura beaucoup de peine, mais il la surmontera avec l'aide de Sasuke. Il en était persuadé.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il reçu un coup en plein dans le cœur, qui l'acheva.

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto arrivaient dans une petite clairière où le brun les obligea à s'arrêter. Il lâcha le bras du blond et souffla un énorme jet de flamme en direction du ciel. Immédiatement, une dizaine de ninja les entoura.

« Faites attention, les prévient-il. Lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis, ils n'étaient pas loin derrière.

_ Compris ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

_ Vient Naru, reprit Sasuke plus doucement. On va aller se reposer un peu. »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais le suivit docilement. Ils se dirigèrent vers un campement, et plus particulièrement, vers la tente qui se tenait au centre. Sasuke les fit entrer, et installa le blond sur une chaise avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

« Naruto…, l'appela-t-il doucement. Naruto.

Le blond releva ses yeux brillant de larmes vers lui.

_ Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi boire et manger, ok ? expliqua-t-il toujours aussi doux. Je vais m'absenter quelques minutes, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. »

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais Sasuke su qu'il avait compris. Il soupira, l'embrassa sur le front, et sortit.

Lorsqu'il revient, Naruto n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il posa ce qu'il avait ramené sur la table et intercepta un ninja de Suna pour lui demander d'aller chercher l'Hokage de Konoha et le Kazekage de Suna. Ces derniers, en apprenant qu'ils étaient de retour, se précipitèrent vers leur tente.

« Naruto ! s'exclama Tsunade en se précipitant vers lui.

Mais le blond ne releva même pas la tête.

_ Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle. Naruto !

_ Il ne vous répondra pas tout de suite, soupira Sasuke en tendant un morceau de pain au blond.

Ce dernier le prit et le mangea machinalement.

_ Au moins il mange, pensa-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? l'interrogea Gaara. Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

_ Il a vu un précieux ami mourir, répondit simplement Sasuke.

_ Cet ami…, marmonna Tsunade. Qui est-ce ?

_ …

_ Itachi Uchiwa…, murmura Naruto depuis sa place.

La blonde se tourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Itachi… Uchiwa…, répéta-t-elle ébahie. Tu t'es lié d'amitié avec… Avec Itachi Uchiwa ?

Mais Naruto retourna dans son mutisme.

_ Mon frère s'est occupé de lui, répondit Sasuke. Ils ont beaucoup discuté d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué.

_ Tu es en train de me dire que Itachi Uchiwa, ton frère complètement psychopathe, qui a exterminé toute ta famille ; s'est lié d'amitié avec Naruto ? demanda Tsunade de plus en plus abasourdie.

_ Oui.

_ …

_ Je sais que c'est surprenant, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Quand je me suis fait capturer, mon frère avait déjà beaucoup changé. Nous avons discuté tranquillement, sans jamais avoir une seule dispute.

_ …

_ Naruto possède un truc qui change les gens, dit Gaara en fixant son ami blond, toujours immobile. »

Il se plaça face à lui et le força à lever la tête. Naruto, qui avait jusque là les yeux dans le vide, le regarda surpris avant d'avoir de nouveau les larmes aux yeux et de baisser la tête. Gaara soupira mais n'insista pas.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas de l'avis de Tsunade. Elle avait une bataille à mener, et elle avait besoin de la force de Naruto pour gagner.

« Ça suffit maintenant, dit-elle durement en le secouant. Je comprends que tu sois chamboulé d'avoir vu mourir ton… Ton ami… Mais fini de se lamenter pour le moment.

_ Tsunade-sama, intervient Sasuke. Je ne veux pas paraître irrespectueux, mais fermez-là et laissez le tranquille.

_ Tu es irrespectueux, répondit simplement Tsunade en secouant un peu plus le blond. Allez Naruto ! J'ai besoin de toi et de ta puissance pour gagner cette bataille. Après, libre à toi de pleurer ou de…

_ Hokage-sama ! s'exclama Sasuke en lui prenant le bras pour qu'elle arrête de secouer Naruto. Ça suffit maintenant. Vous voulez gagner cette bataille ? Alors allez préparer vos troupes, je suis sûr que l'Akatsuki est déjà sur place. »

La blonde le regarda froidement avant de se libérer de son emprise et de sortir de la tente, suivit de Gaara qui regarda longuement Naruto avant de soupirer et de sortir.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Sasuke soupira à son tour avant de s'asseoir à côté de Naruto. En voyant ce dernier retenir ses larmes, il n'y tient plus et le prit dans ses bras.

« Ne pleure pas Naru-chan, murmura-t-il. Je te promets qu'on va détruire l'Akatsuki et venger Itachi.

_ …

_ Tu as confiance en moi ?

Le blond acquiesça tout doucement, toujours silencieux.

_ Alors crois-moi, on le vengera.

_ Ils ont tué Itachi, marmonna Naruto en relevant la tête.

_ Je sais Naru, je sais, répondit le brun en le berçant doucement.

_ Ils ont tué Itachi, répéta le blond.

_ Oui, et on ira le venger.

_ Je vais les tuer… »

Le blond se libéra de l'étreinte de Sasuke et se leva pour sortir de la tente. Le brun, d'abord abasourdi, se reprit bien vite et partit à la poursuite de Naruto. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait plus. Il laissait le chakra de Kyuubi sortir, ne se rendant pas compte des dégâts qu'il causait en chemin.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Lorsqu'il arriva vers la zone de combats, tous cessèrent de bouger. Certains par peur, d'autres pour voir ce qu'il allait faire. Naruto avança entre les rangs, et se plaça face à l'Akatsuki.

« Je vais vous tuer, dit-il froidement. Tous autant que vous êtes.

_ Voyez-vous ça, se moqua la seule femme de l'organisation. Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? A part que nous voulons te tuer pour pouvoir posséder le démon renard.

_ Vous avez tué Itachi, répondit-il. Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

_ J'en suis peinée. C'est vrai que cet Uchiwa était beau mec. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense. Messieurs ? Veillez, je vous prie, à épargner Sasuke Uchiwa. Je n'ai pas pu avoir le grand frère, je me contenterai du petit.

_ Ne. T'en. Approche. Pas, murmura dangereusement Naruto.

_ Que me feras-tu renardeau ? Tu vas me griffer ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un rire moqueur car Naruto s'était jeté sur elle et lui avait tranché la gorge à l'aide de ses griffes.

_ Je t'avais prévenu, dit-il froidement en la regardant suffoquer.

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki tremblèrent devant la fureur du blond. Ils se reculèrent vivement tandis que Naruto laissait le chakra du Kyuubi l'envelopper.

_ C'est à votre tour maintenant, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse alors que trois queues de chakra rouge avaient fait leur apparition. »

Tout à coup, un éclair rouge déchira le ciel et vint frapper la clairière où ils se trouvaient. La lumière les aveugla tous un moment, mais lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir les yeux, un Kyuubi grandeur nature se trouvait à la place de Naruto. Le démon renard sourit cruellement avant de planter ses griffes dans le corps du membre de l'Akatsuki mort et d'admirer le sang couler le long de ses griffes.

« Que de souvenirs…, murmura-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

_ Kyuu… Kyuubi ! hurla Sasuke en s'approchant du démon renard. Où est Naruto ?

_ Du calme Uchiwa, répondit Kyuubi. Ton Naruto est toujours vivant, mais il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Je ne l'ai ni mangé, ni tué, ni même blessé.

_ Où est-il ? répéta Sasuke.

_ T'es chiant gamin, rétorqua Kyuubi. Ecarte-toi de mon chemin pour que je puisse venger Itachi. Nous parlerons après. »

Sasuke réfléchit quelques minutes, mais finit par acquiescer. Il se rendit auprès de Gaara et Tsunade. Le roux regardait le spectacle sans aucune émotion, mais Sasuke savait très bien qu'il était inquiet pour son meilleur ami. De son côté, Tsunade regardait le démon renard terrifiée.

Kyuubi resta quelques secondes admiratif devant la peur qu'il faisait éprouver aux ninjas autour de lui, avant de se jeter sur les membres de l'Akatsuki qui essayaient de fuir. Il s'amusa à les déchiqueté, les transpercer de ses griffes avant de les brûler, ou alors il les torturait cruellement avant de les achever. Mais à aucun moment il ne s'attaqua aux ninjas de Konoha ou de Suna.

Une fois qu'il les eut tous tué, Kyuubi s'assit entre les arbres, ses queues battant frénétiquement l'air.

« Comme c'était amusant ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne me suis pas amusé ainsi depuis des années.

_ Kyuubi ? l'appela Sasuke.

_ T'es chiant Uchiwa, soupira le démon renard. Tu ne peux pas me laisser me réjouir encore un moment ?

_ Comment va Naruto ? l'interrogea le brun sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

_ Bien. Il te passe le bonjour.

_ …

_ Avant de retourner chez moi, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez un traître parmi vous.

_ Ce sont de terribles accusations que tu tiens là démon, intervient Tsunade en s'avançant. Et puis comment pouvons nous être sûr de ce que tu avances ? Tu n'es qu'un…

_ Un démon ? finit Kyuubi moqueur. C'est vrai… Vous avez raison.

La blonde sourit, fière de son raisonnement.

_ Mais alors comment l'Akatsuki a fait pour savoir que Sasuke allait envoyer un clone à leur poursuite ? Comment ont-ils fait pour capturer le vrai ?

_ …

_ Tout simplement parce que ce traître les avait informé.

_ Qui est-il ? demanda Sasuke. Konoha ou Suna ?

_ Si je réponds Suna, le Kazekage m'attaquera-t-il ?

Gaara le regarda sans expression avant de se tourner vers Sasuke.

_ Kyuubi sous entend qu'il se trouve dans les rangs de Konoha, dit-il.

_ Quoi ? s'écria Tsunade. Je ne te permets pas, démon, de juger mes ninjas. Ils sont loyaux envers leur village et envers ses habitants.

_ Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il trahis ?

_ …

_ Mais posons lui directement la question, non ? »

Kyuubi se tourna vers les autres ninjas et laissa son regard parcourir les rangs. Il s'arrêta sur un ninja aux cheveux noir parsemés de mèches bleu. Ce dernier, en voyant le démon renard le fixer, déglutit difficilement et fit un pas en arrière. Mais Kyuubi, qui l'avait vu faire, grogna et se jeta sur lui.

Instinctivement, le ninja ferma les yeux, attendant le coup. Mais il ne reçu qu'un poids sur le ventre qui lui fit immédiatement rouvrir les yeux.

« Alors petit ninja ? demanda un Kyuubi de la taille d'une panthère, quoique un peu plus grand. Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper ?

_ …

_ Tu n'es pas assez doué pour échapper à notre surveillance.

_ Vous…

_ Tut, tut, tut, le coupa Kyuubi. Laisse-moi finir.

_ …

_ Tu peux changer de couleur de cheveux, de vêtements, et même de famille, tu ne pourras jamais changer tes yeux.

_ …

_ Comme tous ceux de ton clan, tu as les yeux fait d'or pure. Et tu ne peux te résoudre à les abandonner.

_ …

_ Negaeru _(= trahir)_ Naitei _(= espionnage)_, reprit le démon renard un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Je vous accuse de trahison envers votre village natal, Konoha.

_ Vous… Vous allez me manger… ? demanda le ninja mort de peur.

_ Te manger ? s'étonna Kyuubi. Quel drôle d'idée ! Je ne suis pas un monstre.

_ …

_ Ok, ok, soupira le démon renard. Ce n'est pas très convainquant pour le moment, mais je m'entraîne !

_ Je…

_ Je ne vais rien te faire humain, le coupa Kyuubi. Ce n'est pas à moi de te juger. Mais à la grande blonde à grosse poitrine qui te sert d'Hokage et qui ne sait rien faire à part boire et avoir des dettes.

_ Démon ! s'écria Tsunade.

_ Que se passe-t-il Princesse Tsunade ? se moqua Kyuubi en s'asseyant sur le torse du ninja sous lui. Vous êtes vexé que je ne vous traite pas comme il se doit ?

_ Exactement ! Tu fais parti d'un des ninja de mon village, et tu te dois de m'obéir aussi.

_ Je ne crois pas non.

_ …

_ Je suis un démon. Et un démon n'obéit à personne.

_ Mais tu obéis bien à Naruto, non ? demanda Gaara.

_ Pas besoin de me le rappeler !

_ …

_ J'ai honte, j'ai honte… Moi, le plus puissant des démons, obéir à un petit gamin blond.

_ Kyuubi, intervient Sasuke. Tu pourrais t'écarter de ce ninja ? Non, pas que je veuille que tu le laisse partir, mais tu es en train de l'étouffer et on ne va quand même pas juger un mort.

_ Oh…, répondit simplement le démon renard, sans pour autant bouger.

_ Kyuubi…

_ Ok, ok, soupira ce dernier. Mais attendez deux minutes.

Il se pencha à l'oreille du ninja et murmura.

_ Nous t'avons toujours à l'œil humain… Si jamais tu refais une tentative pour détruire le village, notre vengeance sera terrible.

Le ninja ne répondit rien mais le regarda horrifié.

_ On a compris maintenant Kyuubi, soupira Sasuke. Peux-tu maintenant laisser les Anbu l'emmener et laisser Naruto revenir ?

_ Le gamin ne t'a rien dit ? s'étonna Kyuubi en s'écartant de la foule.

_ Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

_ C'est embêtant ça… Je voulais retourner me reposer moi !

_ …

_ Naruto a mis au point cette technique permettant d'intervertir notre personnalité, expliqua Kyuubi en s'asseyant en plein milieu du terrain de la bataille. Au début, il avait l'intention de l'utiliser une fois qu'il aurait réussi à te ramener, mais il y a eut quelques complications qui ont fait que nous avons dû attendre un long moment.

Il jeta un regard noir à Tsunade qui le lui rendit.

_ C'était pour son bien, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Vous n'avez fait que le détruire à petit feu ! s'écria le démon renard, sa voix faisant trembler tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Moi seul ai continué à veiller sur lui. J'étais le seul qui le soutenait dans sa peine.

_ …

_ Vous qui l'avez vu enfant pendant la guérison de ses cellules, ne vous a-t-il pas appelé maman ? Vous l'avez obligé à vivre sous surveillance alors qu'il vous demandait simplement de lui faire confiance !

_ …

_ Et vous alors ? reprit-il en se tournant vers Jiraiya qui s'était approché de l'Hokage. Vous qu'il considérait comme son père. Qu'avez-vous fait quand il n'allait pas bien ? Rien… Vous l'avez regardé sans aucune émotion avant de prétexter une nouvelle enquête et vous enfuir loin du village pour le plus le voir souffrir.

_ …

_ Vous me dégoûtez, cracha le démon. Tous autant que vous êtes.

_ Ça suffit démon ! intervient Sakura en se plaçant à côté de son Hokage. Tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avances. Et puis, même si c'était vrai, tu n'as pas le droit de les blâmer.

_ Qu'essayes-tu de prouver en prenant leur défense ? rétorqua Kyuubi. Que tu n'as rien à voir avec cette histoire ?

_ Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, dit-elle. J'ai toujours été là pour Naruto, et il le sait très bien.

A ces mots, le démon renard éclata d'un grand rire caverneux.

_ Toi ? s'exclama-t-il. Être là pour lui ? De qui te moques-tu fillette ?

_ Je…

_ Tais-toi !

_ …

_ Tu n'es qu'une hypocrite. Comment oses-tu prétendre avoir été là pour lui ?

_ Parce que je l'ai été ! s'écria-t-elle. Qui était là pour lui remonter le moral quand il déprimait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à progresser ? Qui l'a consolé lorsque nous avons revu Sasuke pour la première fois après sa disparition ?

_ …

_ J'étais là ! Tu n'as rien à me reprocher.

_ Comment l'as-tu consolé rappelle-moi ? demanda Kyuubi avec un regard noir. Quelles paroles lui as-tu dit ?

_ Je…

Elle semblait soudain mal à l'aise et cherchait de l'aide auprès de sa supérieure. Mais cette dernière continuait de fixer le renard d'un œil noir.

_ Alors fillette ? insista le démon renard.

_ Sakura ? l'interrogea Sasuke.

_ Je…

_ Je vais te le dire moi, le coupa Kyuubi. La première fois que vous avez revu l'Uchiwa, tu l'as frappé pour qu'il « arrête de pleurnicher sur son sort » pour reprendre tes mots. Et pour ce qui est de sa déprime, je ne suis pas sûr qu'en le rabaissant par rapport à la puissance de l'Uchiwa soit un bon moyen pour lui remonter le moral.

_ …

_ Tu dis avoir été là pour lui ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu as été là. Mais ce n'est pas pour l'aider.

_ Je…

_ Et puis rappelle-moi qui l'a oublié une fois que l'Uchiwa est revenu ?

Sakura ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête de honte.

_ Vous êtes tous pitoyable, cracha le démon renard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions refaire l'échange. Je pourrais très bien rester là et détruire Konoha et tous les autres villages.

_ Non ! s'écria Sasuke en lui sautant dessus. Rends-nous Naruto… Rends-le-moi !

_ Et pourquoi donc Uchiwa ? ricana Kyuubi en se laissant dominer. Pour qu'il perde espoir à nouveau ? Pour qu'il essaye d'attenter à sa vie une fois de plus ? Très peu pour nous. Nous allons partir et…

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! le coupa Sasuke en activant ses sharigans. »

Il regarda le démon renard droit dans les yeux et plongea jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans le même couloir que la première fois qu'il était rentré. Il resta quelques minutes immobiles, écoutant le moindre bruit. Soudain, il se mit à courir en pensant de toutes ses forces à Naruto.

Brusquement, le paysage changea, et du couloir sans fin, il passa à une immense cellule devant lui.

« Naruto ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse, mais il aperçut une silhouette bouger dans la cellule. Immédiatement, il s'y précipita, répétant le nom du blond.

_ Naruto !

Mais alors qu'il allait franchir les grilles ouvertes, il fut violemment rejeté en arrière.

_ P***** de B***** de M**** ! marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

Il retenta l'expérience mais ce fut le même résultat.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? hurla-t-il en se jetant contre les barreaux une fois de plus.

_ Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit maintenant ? demanda une voix au fond de la cellule alors qu'il allait recommencer.

_ Pas temps que je ne serai pas entré, répondit Sasuke en se relevant pour la énième fois.

_ Ça ne sert à rien, rétorqua la voix. Tu ne peux pas entrer.

_ Viens au moins devant la grille que je puisse te voir, dit Sasuke en s'approchant prudemment de la grille.

La silhouette se leva et s'approcha à petit pas. Une fois à la lumière, le brun put voir un Naruto mal en point.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. D'où te viennent toutes ses blessures ?

_ De mon combat contre l'Akatsuki, répondit Naruto en effleurant une égratignure qu'il avait sur le bras. Même si c'était Kyuubi qui se battait, les membres de l'organisation savaient très bien comment me blesser moi et pas le démon renard.

_ …

_ Je n'ai rien de grave Sasu, le rassura le blond avec un petit sourire. Juste une ou deux égratignures.

_ Mouai… »

Sasuke ne paraissait pas convaincu, mais il n'ajouta rien. Lentement, il leva sa main et la posa à la limite du champ de force. Etonné, Naruto le regarda faire. Ensuite, il encra ses yeux dans les siens et leva sa main à son tour.

« Je t'en prie Naruto, murmura Sasuke. Ne commet pas l'erreur de m'abandonner. Sinon, peu importe où tu vas, je te suivrai.

_ Non ! s'exclama le blond. Tu n'as pas le droit. Ton devoir est de faire renaître ton clan. Le mien est de mourir…

_ Je refuse de donner naissance à un autre meurtrier, répondit Sasuke. Mon seul et unique but dans la vie est de te protéger.

_ Tu tiens vraiment à moi ?

_ Plus que ma vie.

_ … »

Naruto sonda ses yeux afin d'y desceller une lueur d'amusement ou quelque chose du même genre, mais il ne voyait que l'amour que le brun lui portait. Tout à coup, le champ de force qui les séparait disparu et Sasuke reçu une touffe blonde entre ses bras.

« Je t'aime Sasuke, murmura Naruto. Je t'aime énormément.

_ Moi aussi Naruto, répondit le brun en l'enlaçant tendrement. Moi aussi…

Le blond releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnément, les faisant oublier là où ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là, ce qu'ils devaient faire…

_ Et si on rentrait maintenant ? demanda doucement Sasuke.

_ …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je… Je n'ai jamais essayé de faire la technique pour que je reprenne possession de mon corps une fois Kyuubi dehors, expliqua Naruto. Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, rétorqua le brun en lui relevant le menton. Je suis persuadé que tu réussiras.

Naruto ne répondit rien, mais le remercia d'un baiser.

_ Maintenant reprends possession de ton corps, dit-il. Je ne peux pas faire cette technique si tu es là.

_ Mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais oui ! Allez, hors de mon corps. »

Sasuke sourit, l'embrassa une dernière fois et disparu.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Lorsqu'il reprit possession de son corps, il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures et qu'une grande partie des ninjas présents pour la bataille étaient partis. Il ne restait plus que Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gaara, Sai, Kyuubi et lui.

« Alors ? demanda l'Hokage.

_ Poussez-vous, répondit-il simplement en se relevant.

_ Uchiwa tu…

_ La ferme, le coupa-t-il. Il lui faut de la place. C'est tout.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir mais obéit. A côté de lui, Sakura tenta de lui prendre la main, mais il se dégagea vivement et s'éloigna vers Gaara et Sai. De son côté, Kyuubi s'était relevé et fixait dangereusement l'Uchiwa.

« Quoi ? demanda ce dernier. Je n'ai rien fait.

_ Oh que si Uchiwa, rétorqua le démon renard. Tu as fait beaucoup.

_ …

_ Mais prends garde à toi maintenant. Si jamais il recommence, cette fois-ci je prendrai moi-même le contrôle et je rayerai Konoha de la surface de la planète.

_ Ouai, ouai, répondit Sasuke. On peut récupérer Naruto maintenant ? »

Kyuubi le regarda narquoisement et s'éloigna un peu. Il s'assit en leur tournant le dos et commença à faire battre ses neuf queues tout en parlant une langue inconnue des ninjas présents. Une brusque colonne de lumière descendit du ciel et entoura le démon renard. Lorsque celle-ci disparue, une superbe jeune femme se trouvait à sa place.

Cette dernière se tourna vers eux et leur sourit cruellement. Elle ne portait pour vêtement qu'une simple robe en soie noir avec de minuscules fleurs rouge sur le bas de la robe. Les côtés étaient fendue jusqu'aux genoux et son décolleté laissait voir plus qu'il ne le faillait. Ses longs cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle malgré qu'il n'y ait aucun souffle de vent. Mais le plus envoûtant, c'était ses yeux. Ceux-ci étaient d'un rouge bordeaux dont la pupille était réduite à une fente comme celle des félins. La seule chose qui nous disait que cette créature était Kyuubi, était que ses queues, toujours au nombre de neuf, battaient l'air dans son dos.

« Me revoilà, dit-elle avec une chaude mais dangereuse. Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ? »

Elle détailla les ninjas qui la fixait et laissa échapper un petit rire. Tsunade et Sakura la regardaient d'un œil noir mais envieux. Kakashi et Jiraiya bavaient devant elle. Sai le regardait bizarrement mais ne semblait pas sous le charme et Gaara et Sasuke la regardaient d'un oeil indifférent.

« Vous me vexez les garçons, dit-elle à l'intention de ces derniers. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ?

_ Pas mon genre, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_ …

Kyuubi les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater d'un rire cristallin.

_ Et bien, et bien, dit-elle. Je suis vexée là. Vous savez que c'est pour séduire des hommes comme vous que j'ai optée pour cette apparence ?

_ …

_ Lorsque j'étais encore libre de mes mouvements, j'arrivais à faire redevenir hétéro n'importe quel gay. Tout comme aujourd'hui Naruto peut faire devenir gay n'importe quel hétéro. N'est pas Gaara ?

_ C'est bon, t'as fini ? soupira Sasuke sans tenir compte de la remarque qu'elle faisait au Kazekage. J'aimerai revoir Naruto.

_ Ça va, ça va, rétorqua Kyuubi. Viens ici Uchiwa.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier en s'approchant quand même.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse attention à mon superbe corps pendant qu'on échange nos places avec mon blondinet.

_ …

_ Bon, fais bien attention à pas abîmer mon corps de rêve. Oh ! Quand Naruto reviendra, dépêchez-vous de lui apporter des soins ; il est gravement blessé. »

Elle eut un dernier sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle composa plusieurs signes et attendit. Immédiatement, alors que son corps tombait dans les bras de Sasuke, son esprit marchait dans un couloir sans fin.

Elle soupira, et d'un geste de la main, elle disparue pour réapparaître devant la cellule où Naruto l'attendait tout sourire.

« Alors ? demanda ce denier. Comment ont-ils pris ton apparition ?

_ Bien je pense…, répondit Kyuubi en le prenant dans ses bras comme une mère le ferait. Ils ont d'abord été surpris de me voir transformé ainsi, mais ils ont tout de suite succombez à mon charme.

_ Tout le monde ? l'interrogea le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tout le monde, répéta-t-elle. Et ton Uchiwa le premier.

_ Menteuse ! s'exclama Naruto. Jamais Sasu-chan ne succomberait à ton charme. Je pense plutôt que Sakura et Tsunade t'ont regardé d'un œil noir mais envieux. Que Kakashi et Jiraiya ont bavés jusqu'à ne plus avoir de bave. Que Sai t'as regardé comme si tu étais une extra-terrestre. Et que seul mon Sasu-chan et Gaara sont restés de marbre.

_ …

_ J'ai raison ?

_ Ils ont osés me dire que je n'étais pas leur genre, marmonna Kyuubi. Moi, la plus belle femme qu'ils n'aient jamais vue !

_ Ne leur en veux pas, répondit Naruto avec douceur. Ils sont amoureux, c'est tout.

_ Mouai…

Le blond rit et se laissa aller contre la démone. Cette dernière sourit doucement et l'enlaça un peu plus.

_ Allez mon ange, dit-elle. Il est temps d'y aller.

_ …

_ Je suis fatiguée moi, reprit-elle. J'ai besoin de me reposer avec tous ses efforts. Et puis de toute façon, je crois qu'un certain brun qui répond au nom de Sasuke Uchiwa t'attend impatiemment là haut.

_ …

_ Naruto…

_ Je peux encore rester avec toi ? demanda ce dernier. Juste encore un peu !

_ Non.

_ …

_ Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Fini de fuir. Et puis…

_ Et puis ?

_ Tu auras une surprise dans quelques jours.

Naruto la regarda avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle l'obligeait à se lever.

_ Une surprise ? l'interrogea-t-il. Quel genre de surprise ?

_ Tu verras, répondit-elle en le poussant hors de sa cellule qu'elle referma d'un mouvement de poignet. Bonne nuit Renardeau !

_ Kyuu !

_ Et surtout fais attention en reprenant tes esprits ! ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'obscurité de sa cellule. La douleur serait mille fois plus forte que les autres fois vu que nous avons vraiment échangés nos places.

_ Kyuu !

Mais la démone ne répondit pas. Naruto soupira et tourna le dos à la cellule.

_ Bonne nuit Kyuu…, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

Mais alors qu'il se sentait revenir dans son corps, il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur en sentant la souffrance de ses membres. Il réussi cependant à ouvrir les yeux et à voir Sasuke penché au-dessus de lui, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Sasu…, gémit-il en essayant de contenir sa douleur.

_ Je suis là Naruto, répondit doucement Sasuke en lui prenant la main. Laisse-toi aller. Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais Tsunade-sama et Sakura sont là.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour empêcher un hurlement de sortir.

_ Laisse-toi aller Naru, répéta le brun en essuyant le sang qui coulait.

Naruto le regarda avec des yeux larmoyant mais acquiesça doucement.

_ Mer…Ci…, articula-t-il avant de laisser échapper un cri de douleur.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Sasuke à l'attention de Sakura et Tsunade.

Ces dernières arrivèrent précipitamment, et la blonde vira le brun pour pouvoir soigner Naruto correctement.

_ Tu me gènes dans mon travail, expliqua-t-elle simplement face à son regard noir.

Sasuke voulut répliquer, mais Gaara posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant par là de ne rien dire et d'espérer que le blond s'en sorte rapidement.

_ Bon retour parmi nous Naruto, murmura le roux en regardant son meilleur ami sombrer dans l'inconscience face à sa trop grande douleur. »

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Sasuke fut autorisé à le ramener au village. Tsunade voulut qu'il l'emmène à l'hôpital, mais le brun avait refusé et avait disparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles. Lorsqu'il réapparu, ce fut dans sa maison. Il emmena Naruto dans sa chambre, le posa sur son lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Ensuite, après avoir prit une douche et grignoté quelque chose, Sasuke s'allongea à ses côtés et s'endormit.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto rouvrit enfin les yeux. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il se trouvait dans un immense chambre, mais ce n'étais pas l'hôpital car les murs n'étais pas blanc et le lit bien trop confortable. Il tourna la tête du côté de la porte tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

Finalement, il se leva difficilement et sortit de la chambre. Il atterrit dans un long couloir qu'il longea pour arriver dans un salon. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant de se remettre à marcher vers une autre porte en face de lui. Mais à peine avait-il atteint le canapé, que cette même porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Sasuke. Ce dernier, en l'apercevant lui sourit doucement avant de se précipiter vers lui en le voyant s'effondrer.

« Naruto ! s'écria-t-il. Ça va ?

_ Je… Oui, mais…

Naruto était confus et sur le point de fondre en larme.

_ Tu vas aller te reposer Naruto, reprit Sasuke en le prenant dans ses bras pour le ramener à la chambre. Tu es encore fatigué.

_ On est où là ? demanda le blond.

_ Chez moi, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire. Et là, c'est ma chambre.

_ …

Sasuke le posa sur le lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Pourtant, Naruto se redressa, et regarda autour de lui.

_ Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle était comme ça, dit-il.

_ Tu l'avais déjà vu ? s'étonna Sasuke en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

_ Quand j'étais enfant oui, répondit Naruto. Je suis passé devant une ou deux fois, mais je n'ai jamais osé entrer.

_ Et bien maintenant tu connais ma chambre, sourit le brun. Et tu pourras revenir quand ça te chante.

_ C'est vrai ? demanda le blond avec espoir.

_ Bien sûr ! Allez, maintenant dors.

_ Pas sommeil, marmonna Naruto. J'ai trop dormi.

_ Tu n'as dormi que trois jours, rétorqua Sasuke. Je suis persuadé que tu es toujours fatigué.

_ Trois jours ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Et les blessés ? Et Gaara ? Qu'avez-vous fait des autres démons ?

_ Calme-toi, répondit Sasuke. On n'a encore rien fait pour les autres démons. Mais on cherche toujours. Pour les blessés, c'est bon. Ils sont tous à l'hôpital pour les plus graves, sinon une grande partie est guérite et est rentrée chez elle. Et puis il y a aussi le traître que Tsunade doit juger. Kyuubi l'a complètement traumatisé, maintenant il refuse de parler.

_ Et Gaara ? Il est reparti ?

_ En ce qui concerne Gaara, et bien… Il a bataillé ferme avec Tsunade pour ne pas qu'elle te punisse pour avoir fait sortir Kyuubi. Maintenant, il n'attend que ton réveil pour pouvoir rentrer à Suna.

_ Alors allons-y, dit Naruto en se levant. Il doit régler plein de trucs chez lui, alors autant se dépêcher. »

Sasuke voulut protester, mais il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son blond. Il finit par soupirer et le prendre dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans son éternel tourbillon de feuille.

Ils apparurent soudainement dans le bureau de l'Hokage, faisant sursauter cette dernière, Jiraiya, Sakura et Kakashi. De leur côté, Gaara et Sai les regardait sans aucune expression.

« Je vois qu'on nous attendait, dit Naruto en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise. Excusez mon manque de politesse, mais je suis fatigué et donc je dois me reposer.

_ Tout va bien Naruto ? demanda Sakura en se précipitant vers lui. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? A manger ? Des médicaments contre la douleur ? Tu…

_ Je crois qu'il a compris, le coupa Gaara en la tirant en arrière. S'il a besoin de quelque chose il te le dira.

_ Merci Sakura, mais non merci, répondit Naruto. Je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment. Je suis venu dire au revoir à Gaara.

_ Nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit le roux en lui serrant la main. Nous devons toujours régler cette histoire de démon.

_ Ouai, ouai, soupira Naruto. Mais bon, Kyuu m'a dit que si on les relâchait, ils disparaîtront une fois qu'ils auront détruit le monde. Donc faudra faire très attention.

_ Si… Kyuu… le dit, alors croyons-la.

_ Ah ! Au fait, ça vous a surpris son apparence humaine, non ? Faut dire que tous les démons sont hermaphrodites Mais c'est quand même Kyuu la plus belle. Mais c'est dommage qu'elle ne garde pas sa douce voix quand elle est démon. Là, tout son côté homme ressort. C'est moche.

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Tsunade en frappant du poing contre son bureau. Naruto, j'exige une explication.

_ A quel propos ? s'étonna ce denier. Pour ce qui concerne mon enfermement ? Il n'y a rien à dire. J'étais enfermé dans la chambre du renard avant d'être dans celle d'Itachi. Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. Même Itachi ne me disait rien sur ce qu'il se passait.

_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, rétorqua la blonde.

_ Pas vraiment. Je suis plutôt à l'ouest en ce moment.

_ Naruto !

_ Oui ?

Tsunade se retient de se lever pour le frapper et prit quelques minutes pour récupérer son sang froid.

_ Naruto Uzumaki, je t'ordonne, moi, ton Hokage, de me dire tout ce qui concerne ta technique qui permet d'échanger ta personnalité avec celle du démon renard, Kyuubi.

_ Oh ! Vous parliez de ça ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt.

Il lui fit un grand sourire innocent avant de se rasseoir plus confortablement.

_ Je ne peux rien vous dire, dit-il en continuant de sourire.

_ …

Derrière lui, Sasuke ne put un petit rire moqueur tandis que Gaara avec un micro sourire en coin.

_ Naruto…, commença dangereusement Tsunade. Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est un ordre.

_ Oui, j'avais bien compris, mais je…

_ Pas de mais qui tienne ! hurla-t-elle. Je te pose une question, tu me réponds, c'est clair ?

_ Je crois que je suis devenu sourd Sasu-chan, dit le blond en se tournant vers le brun tout en se frottant les oreilles. J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent.

_ Naruto ! hurla deux fois plus fort l'Hokage, faisant boucher les oreilles à tout le monde, y compris Sasuke, Sai et Gaara.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, soupira le blond. Je vais vous expliquer.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

_ Alors tout d'abord, je ne pouvais rien dire. Ensuite, je ne peux toujours rien dire. Et enfin, je ne pourrai jamais rien dire.

_ …

En voyant la lueur dangereuse briller au fond des yeux de Tsunade, Naruto se redressa vivement et se précipita derrière Sasuke.

_ Mais explique lui toi que je peux rien dire ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle refuse d'écouter.

_ Tu l'ignores depuis environs un quart d'heure baka, expliqua le brun. C'est normal qu'elle s'énerve.

_ Mais je ne peux vraiment rien dire !

_ Je sais, je sais.

_ Alors empêche-la de me faire du mal !

_ Content de te revoir Naruto, intervient Sai. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

_ Oh ! C'est trop gentil Sai, dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras. A moi aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Le dessinateur ne répondit rien mais sourit avant de le détacher de lui.

_ Naruto, tenta une nouvelle fois Tsunade. Où tu me parles de ta technique, ou alors j'extrais cette information de ton minable petit cerveau.

_ Pas si minable que ça vu qu'il vous a donné du fil à retordre, rétorqua Naruto en retrouvant miraculeusement son sérieux.

_ …

_ J'ai quand même réussi à mettre en dérive la plus grande médecin-nin que le monde n'ai jamais connu, reprit-il. J'ai bien le droit à une récompense, non ?

_ Ta récompense est de ne pas finir dans un mur gamin, cracha la blonde. J'avoue m'être fait avoir par toi, mais n'abuse pas de ma patience.

_ Et pour avoir sauvé le village alors ? continua le blond sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard.

_ Je n'oublierai pas.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie. Mais il s'arrêta au seuil et se tourna vers Sakura.

_ En fait, j'aimerai bien que tu m'apportes un cachet contre le mal de tête. Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez Sasuke.

Ce dernier soupira avant de faire signe à Gaara de le suivre chez lui. De son côté, la jeune fille avait vivement acquiescé avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

_ A une prochaine fois Hokage-sama, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire. »

Et alors qu'il marchait dans la rue en compagnie de Sasuke, Gaara et Sai ; le cri de rage qu'ils entendirent sortir du bureau de l'Hokage le fit sourire un peu plus.

« Tu as abusé sur ce coup là, commenta Sasuke alors que Naruto se laissait tomber sur le canapé de chez le brun. Elle va te tuer.

_ Elle n'osera pas, rétorqua doucement le blond. Elle a bien trop peur que Kyuu intervienne.

_ C'est quoi ce surnom ? demanda Sai. C'est Kyuubi, le démon renard le plus puissant des démons que tu appelles comme ça ?

_ Merci pour sa petite biographie Sai, et oui, c'est Kyuubi que j'appelle ainsi.

_ Et il ne proteste pas ? l'interrogea à son tour Gaara. Si jamais j'avais appelé Ichibi avec un surnom aussi… C'est sûr qu'il m'aurait tué.

_ Mais non ! Kyuu m'adore. Et puis de toute façon, c'est elle qui a commencé avec ses surnoms débiles.

Sasuke retient un rire et embrassa légèrement son petit ami avant d'aller ouvrir la porte qui menaçait de sortir de ses gonds.

_ Une fois aurait suffit Sakura, soupira-t-il alors que la jeune fille se précipitait à l'intérieur, le médicament dans une main.

_ Naruto ! s'exclama cette dernière en se laissant tomber à côté du blond. Je t'ai apporté un médicament pour le mal de tête. Sasuke ? Tu peux aller chercher un verre d'eau ?

Le brun grogna mais obéit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda Gaara.

_ Naruto m'a gentiment dit de passer pour lui apporter un médicament, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai fait que lui rendre un service.

_ Non, intervient Sai. Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

_ Et bien je…

_ Premièrement, je ne t'ai pas invité à rentrer, continua Sasuke en revenant avec le verre d'eau.

Il le tendit à Naruto qui souriait toujours.

_ Deuxièmement, reprit le brun. Je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire là puisque tu n'es pas désirée. Et enfin, je te prierai de sortir d'ici si tu n'es là que pour essayer de racheter tes fautes.

_ Mais non ! répliqua-t-elle. Je te jure que je ne suis pas là pour… Je voulais juste… Le médicament de Naruto ! Je le lui ai apporté ! Comment pouvez-vous me mettre à la porte après ça ?

_ Et alors ? demanda Gaara. Nous devrions peut être t'en être redevable ?

_ Exactement !

_ Pourquoi donc ? intervient Naruto en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie à ce que je sache.

_ Tu…

_ J'ai raison, le coupa-t-il. Maintenant sors d'ici.

_ Mais Naruto !

_ Dehors Sakura.

La jeune fille le regarda froidement avant de se lever.

_ Tu as raison, pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre. J'ai pourtant tout fais pour que tu ne me tourne pas le dos. Je t'ai laissé espérer en ce qui me concerne, je t'ai laissé espérer en ce qui concernait Sasuke… J'en ai vraiment marre maintenant.

_ Sors d'ici Sakura, lui ordonna Sasuke froidement. Je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher de lui ou de moi.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke, répondit-elle avec un sourire cruel. Tu vas bientôt changé d'avis. Ça je peux te l'assurer.

_ Dégage !

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire dément avant de leur tourner le dos et de sortir en claquant la porte. De son côté, Naruto s'était allongé sur le canapé, et avait fermé les yeux.

_ Naru ? l'appela doucement son petit ami.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, et tous purent voir quelques larmes contenues.

_ Hey…, murmura le brun en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il ne faut pas pleurer.

_ Je sais, répondit Naruto d'une petite voix. Je ne pleure pas.

_ Alors pourquoi tu es triste ? l'interrogea Sai.

_ Parce que je suis fatigué, répondit-il. »

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et se laissa aller contre Sasuke. Ce dernier le regarda tristement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'aller le déposer dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il revient au salon, salua Gaara et Sai et les accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Puis, une fois qu'il eut ramené le verre utilisé à la cuisine, il retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha au côté de son blond endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut. Il tenta de se souvenir de son rêve, mais il ne se rappela rien à part un petit rire moqueur. Brusquement, se sentant observé, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre et laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

« Itachi ! hurla-t-il en voyant le brun accoudé à la fenêtre.

_ Naruto, répondit ce dernier calmement avec un petit sourire.

Le blond se leva rapidement et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que ça marcherait ? Tu m'as laissé tout seul…

_ Pas tout seul Naru, rétorqua Itachi. Tu avais Sasuke avec toi. Et puis… Si je t'avais prévenu, je suis persuadé que tu aurais immédiatement demandé à Tsunade-sama de me faire revenir au village alors que je suis sensé être mort.

_ Mais c'est normal ! répliqua Naruto.

_ Tu as fini de hurler, soupira la voix de Sasuke derrière lui. Mon frère est juste à côté de toi.

_ …

_ …

_ Itachi ! s'exclama Sasuke en se réveillant brusquement. Tu es vivant ?

_ Je me tiens devant toi, donc oui, je suppose, répondit Itachi amusé.

_ Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai vu mourir !

_ Il est juste à côté de toi Sasu, intervient Naruto. Pas la peine de crier.

_ Oh toi !

Le brun se précipita vers son petit ami, mais ce dernier s'échappa dans un grand éclat de rire et se précipita hors de la chambre. Bien évidemment, Sasuke le poursuivit rapidement alors qu'Itachi lui, sortait plus calmement.

_ Naruto ! hurla Sasuke en pénétrant dans le salon. Naruto ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ? Montre-toi !

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il sortira Sasuke, soupira Itachi en se laissant tomber dans le canapé. Parle-lui plus gentiment.

_ Certainement pas ! Il m'a menti.

_ Il n'était pas au courant, rétorqua son frère. Nous avions formulé l'hypothèse que notre expérience marche, mais elle n'a jamais été prouvé jusqu'à maintenant. Donc ne le blâme pas pour une chose qu'il ne savait pas.

_ Ok…

_ Merci Sasu-chan, dit une voix à son oreille alors qu'il recevait un poids sur le dos.

_ Naru !

Le blond s'échappa une fois de plus et se jeta sur le canapé aux côtés de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

_ Alors Ita-chan ? demanda-t-il. Comment c'est passé ta cohabitation avec Kyuu ?

_ Tu étais enfermé avec Kyuubi ? s'étonna Sasuke en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

_ Oui, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de tous repos, répondit son frère. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me faire des sous-entendus. J'ai bien cru que j'allais craquer. Heureusement que je suis sortit.

_ Kyuu me fais te dire qu'elle t'emmerde et que tu n'étais pas contre au début, dit Naruto avec un sourire amusé.

_ Et bien réponds lui qu'elle s'est fait des idées et que mes grimaces de dégoût étaient là parce que je ne voulais pas, rétorqua le brun.

_ Combien de temps es-tu resté là dedans ? l'interrogea son petit frère. Et comment as-tu fait ?

_ Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrai plus vivre sans Naruto à mes côtés, je parle dans le sens où je le considère comme mon petit frère ; nous avons réfléchi à une potion qui me ferais passer pour mort, expliqua Itachi. Au début, ça a été très dur, mais avec le spécialiste des Potions de Konoha, rien n'est plus facile. Et finalement, quelques jours avant ton arrivé, Naruto s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et a confectionné la potion.

_ Vous aviez tout calculé alors…, marmonna Sasuke. Et à quoi ça sert que je sois venu alors ?

_ Ton arrivé n'était pas prévue Sasu-chan, rétorqua Naruto. Nous pensions que nous allions nous échapper une fois que je serai appelé par le chef de l'Akatsuki. Mais ton arrivé a fait que nous nous sommes échappés plus tôt.

_ Tant mieux pour vous alors…

_ Tu boude ? l'interrogea son grand frère. Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir été utilisé… Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

_ Parce que j'ai beau réussir à battre Tsunade-sama en ce qui concerne les potions, je ne suis pas encore un expert, répondit Naruto en se levant pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Et je n'étais pas sûr que ma potion marcherait. Alors nous n'avons rien dit et avons fait comme si de rien n'était.

_ Et puis finalement, une fois que je me suis fait « tuer » par l'Akatsuki, j'ai retrouvé la vie quelques heures plus tard, reprit Itachi. Sauf que cette fois, je ne devais surtout pas me faire voir par les autres. Ou sinon je me faisais vraiment tuer.

« Je me suis retrouvé dans la cellule du Kyuubi alors que ce dernier se battait. Il m'a aperçu et m'a fait signe de m'approcher discrètement. Et alors que je croyais qu'il allait me tuer ou quelque chose du même genre, je me suis retrouvé devant une immense grille.

_ Tu étais dans la cellule pendant tout le combat ? s'exclama Naruto. Mais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

_ Je ne savais pas que tu y étais aussi, rétorqua Itachi. Et puis, c'est de la faute au Kyuubi. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait te faire une surprise ou un truc du même genre.

_ Kyuu ! hurla intérieurement le blond.

Mais il sourit quand même au brun.

_ En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois là, dit-il.

_ Moi aussi Naruto, répondit Itachi en souriant à son tour. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit de ton avis.

_ De toute façon, on s'en fiche, rétorqua Sasuke. Tu es là un point c'est tout. S'il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'accord, il n'a qu'à aller se pendre.

_ Tout à fait d'accord ! approuva Naruto en le serrant dans ses bras.

Itachi soupira mais eut quand même un petit rire.

_ Bon, et si on allait voir Tsunade-sama ? demanda Naruto. J'ai une requête à lui faire.

_ Une requête ? s'étonna Itachi alors que Sasuke approuvait. »

Mais il ne reçu aucune réponse et fut forcé de suivre son frère.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

En arrivant devant les portes du bureau de l'Hokage, tous retinrent un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils entendirent les ronflements de Tsunade. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était toute seule.

« Tsunade ! hurla Naruto en claquant les portes violemment.

La blonde sursauta et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à hurler, elle croisa le regard d'Itachi.

_ U… Uchi… Ita…, bafouilla-t-elle.

_ Itachi Uchiwa, se présenta ce dernier. Heureux de vous rencontrer Hokage-sama.

_ Tu… Mais qu'est-ce que… Naruto !

_ Et bien voilà Tsunade-sama, dit ce dernier sans faire attention au regard étonné qu'elle lui jetait devant tant de politesse. Vous vous rappelez que vous m'en devez une pour avoir sauvé le village, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

_ Que vous réintégriez Itachi au village, répondit Naruto impassible.

La blonde le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Tu te moque de moi là j'espère ! répliqua-t-elle. Réintégrer Itachi Uchiwa au village ? C'est impossible ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait.

_ Le troisième Hokage a sûrement dû vous laisser des documents top secret en ce qui me concernait, intervient calmement Itachi.

_ Jamais ! s'exclama Tsunade un peu trop vivement. Je n'ai rien trouvé de tel dans le bureau du Troisième. Maintenant, Naruto, rentrer chez vous avec Sasuke et laissez-moi protéger mon village. Itachi Uchiwa, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

_ Que ce soit bien clair Tsunade, dit froidement Naruto dont les yeux commençaient à devenir rouges. Si tu tentes le moindre geste en direction d'Itachi, je te tue. C'est compris ?

_ Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? rétorqua la blonde. Je suis ta supérieure ! La chef de ton village. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler aussi familièrement et sur un ton pareil.

_ Je te parle comme je veux, Tsunade. Tu as beau être ma supérieur hiérarchique, la chef de mon village, je ne te permettrai pas de toucher à un seul cheveu d'Itachi. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à tenir lorsque j'ai été capturé par l'Akatsuki.

_ Tu t'es enfui avec eux !

_ Je n'avais pas le choix ! hurla-t-il.

Tsunade le regarda de travers alors que Sasuke posait sa main sur son épaule pour tenter de le calmer. A côté, Itachi serrait les poings pour se contrôler.

_ Si je n'étais pas parti, l'Akatsuki aurait attaqué le village, et vous seriez tous mort, expliqua Naruto en tenta de se contrôler lui aussi.

_ Nous savons nous défendre, rétorqua Tsunade. Nous sommes aussi forts que toi.

_ Tu veux parier ?

_ …

_ Crois-tu vraiment qu'il y ait quelqu'un du village assez fort pour me battre ? répéta Naruto. Ne te moque pas de moi. Il n'y a personne capable de me battre ici. Même Sasuke ne fait pas le poids.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir mais approuva quand même.

_ C'est vrai, dit-il. Si nous nous battions avec Naruto, je suis persuadé que se sera lui qui gagnera. J'aurai beau lui tenir tête, même avec mes sharigans et ma marque démoniaque, je ne serai pas capable de le battre.

_ Je ne suis pas convaincu…, marmonna Tsunade. Je suis sûre qu'il y a en a que tu ne peux pas battre.

_ On pari ? répéta Naruto.

_ …

_ Faisons un marché Tsunade, reprit-il. Demain, ou après-demain, tu as le choix, organise un combat ou je devrai me battre contre tous les adversaires qui veulent se battre contre moi. Qu'il soit amis ou pas. Je suis persuadé que même mes amis voudront se battre pour avoir à relever un défi.

_ Quel est l'enjeu ? l'interrogea la blonde.

_ Si je gagne, ce qui veut dire que je dois battre tous les adversaires qui se présenteront, tu devras ressortir ce dossier top secret que tu caches dans le coffre fort de ta jolie maison dans le pays du Son, et réintégrer Itachi dans le village.

_ Comment es-tu…

_ Mais si tu gagnes, le coupa Naruto. Alors tu pourras disséquer mon cerveau et en faire ce que tu veux. Tu voulais certaine information, non ?

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord ! protesta Sasuke. Pourquoi je devrais la laisser disséquer ton cerveau.

_ N'as-tu pas confiance en lui Sasuke ? demanda Itachi. Ne le crois-tu pas capable de tous les battre.

_ Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua le brun. Mais c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance.

_ Je ne te permets pas ! s'exclama Tsunade. Non mais vous vous croyez où ?

_ Alors pari tenu Tsunade ? demanda Naruto s'en tenir compte de sa demande.

_ Absolument ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais te prouver qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut te battre.

_ Alors d'accord, répondit simplement le blond. J'attendrai que vous me préveniez. Mais j'imagine que je dois m'attendre à tout.

_ Maintenant sors d'ici ! Uchiwa, tu restes. J'ai des questions à te poser.

_ Non, dit Naruto. Itachi reste avec moi tant que je n'ai pas combattu. Tu ne l'approche pas, tu ne le touche pas, tu ne lui parle pas. C'est clair ? »

Et il sortit, furieux. Sasuke ne fit que le saluer d'un signe de tête et se précipita à la suite de son petit ami. De son côté, Itachi s'était incliné respectueusement et était sortit plus tranquillement. Une fois la porte refermée, alors qu'il rejoignait les deux autres, ils purent entendre le hurlement de rage de l'Hokage. Tout fier de lui, Naruto retrouva miraculeusement le sourire et entraîna les deux bruns chez eux pour s'installer devant un bon dîner pour pouvoir discuter.

« Tu as exagéré sur ce coup Naru, le réprimanda Itachi. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre le village à dos pour moi.

Le blond ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, observant son petit ami cuisiner. L'odeur qui s'élevait des casseroles était délicieuse et d'après ce qu'avait dit Itachi, le goût allait être excellent.

_ Naruto ! s'exclama ce dernier, le faisant retomber sur Terre.

_ Oui ? demanda le blond.

_ Ne te met pas le village à dos pour moi !

_ Mais je l'ai déjà à dos Ita-chan, soupira-t-il. J'ai le Kyuubi en moi, les gens me détestent déjà.

_ Mais tu n'aurais pas dû parler de cette manière à l'Hokage. Elle est ta supérieure quand même !

_ Et alors ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire tandis que Naruto haussait les épaules et qu'Itachi le regardait sévèrement.

_ Naruto !

_ Mais Itachi ! gémit le blond. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Que je la laisse te faire du mal ? Je ne veux pas moi !

_ Je n'ai jamais dis ça, soupira le brun. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour que tu l'appelle par son prénom et que tu lui lance ce défi ?

_ Kyuu ! s'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuke éclata vraiment de rire tandis qu'Itachi regardait le blond de travers.

_ Kyuu ? Kyuubi ? C'est ce… Cet… C'est lui qui t'as mis cette idée grotesque dans la tête ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui !

Itachi le regarda furieux avant d'activer ses sharigans et le regarder dans les yeux. Comme pour Sasuke, il se retrouva devant l'immense cellule contenant le Kyuubi. Pourtant, cette fois-ci les porte était grande ouverte et le démon renard était sous sa forme humaine.

_ Tu m'as manqué Itachi, dit-elle de sa voix chaude.

_ Pas toi, rétorqua-t-il froidement.

_ Tu es méchant là. Je ne te fais pas craquer sous cette forme ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ Je vois…

Elle le regarda intensément avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Ton cœur est déjà pris, soupira-t-elle. Dommage…

_ Ita-chan est amoureux ? s'écria Naruto en apparaissant soudainement.

Sasuke le suivit quelques secondes après et le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_ On n'est pas là pour parler de moi ! s'exclama Itachi en rougissant quand même. Kyuubi !

_ Oui ? répondit cette dernière.

_ Comment as-tu osé inciter Naruto à se mettre le village à dos ?

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait moi. Je lui ai juste glissé l'idée qu'il était plus fort que tout le village et que s'il ne me croyait pas, il n'avait qu'à essayé de tous les battre.

_ Et pour toi ce n'est pas l'incité à se mettre le village à dos ? cria Itachi hors de lui.

_ Mais Ita-chan…, intervient Naruto. Pourquoi tu t'énerves autant ? Ce combat, c'est la chance de ma vie. Si je réussi, je leur prouve à tous que je suis assez fort pour tous les protéger et peut être accepteront-ils de me nommer prétendant au poste d'Hokage.

_ …

_ Il a raison Itachi, approuva Sasuke. Le Conseil ne trouvera rien à redire s'il prouve qu'il est capable de tous nous protéger.

_ Mais je…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Naruto voulut le rejoindre, mais la démone le retient par l'épaule.

_ De quoi as-tu peur Itachi Uchiwa ? l'interrogea Kyuubi en souriant cruellement.

Le brun releva la tête et la fixa longuement. A côté, Naruto jeta le regarda surpris et Sasuke avait rejoint son petit ami.

_ Tu as peur de quelque chose, reprit la démone. De quoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas…, murmura Itachi. Je ne veux pas…

_ Quoi donc ? insista-t-elle.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu…, dit-il.

_ Pourquoi il le serait ? l'interrogea son frère.

_ Parce que le Conseil est malin, répondit Itachi. Parce qu'ils ne le laisseront pas gagner. Parce qu'ils ne le laisseront pas devenir Hokage.

_ Mais je ! commença Naruto.

_ Non, le coupa le brun. Tu auras beau remuer ciels et terres, ils trouveront toujours un moyen pour t'en empêcher. Je les connais.

_ Mais si je gagne, ils seront obligés de reconnaître que je suis fort ! protesta le blond, les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne pourront pas m'en empêcher.

_ Si Naruto, soupira Itachi. Ils t'accuseront d'avoir triché, d'avoir utilisé la puissance de Kyuubi. Peu importe la raison, ils monteront le village contre toi.

_ …

_ Et moi je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je veux te protéger de ça.

_ Itachi…

Naruto laissa ses larmes couler et se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami. Ce dernier l'enlaça tendrement avant de relever la tête en direction de son frère.

_ Mais maintenant que nous avons lancé le défi, on ne peut pas reculer, dit-il.

_ Je vais me rendre à l'Hokage, répondit son frère. Si je me rends, elle acceptera peut être de me laisser voir Naruto de temps en temps.

_ Je ne crois pas, intervient Kyuubi. Tsunade est un bon Hokage. Elle fera passer la protection de son village avant le bien être de son protéger.

_ …

_ Elle pourra peut être te promettre ce que tu demandes, mais jamais elle ne te l'accordera.

_ Mais je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à mon soleil, dit Itachi. Comment les en empêcher ?

_ En leur prouvant que vous pouvez vous battre sans tenir compte de ce que pense le Conseil, répondit la démone. Le Conseil veut vous en empêcher ? Tant pis ! Vous allez leur tenir tête et tout faire pour réaliser le rêve de cet enfant.

Elle désigna Naruto du doigt, qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Sasuke.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas l'abandonner ! s'écria-t-elle. Mon bébé, mon enfant ! Empêchez-les de faire du mal à mon ange !

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir de toutes ses forces. Naruto, qui avait entendu ses sanglots retenus, se libéra de l'étreinte de son petit ami et alla se réfugier dans les bras de Kyuubi. Cette dernière le serra contre elle en murmurant toujours les mêmes paroles.

_ Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal mon bébé, disait-elle. Je te le promets.

_ Je t'aime Kyuu, murmura le blond en la serrant un peu plus fort. Je t'aime…

A côté d'eux, Sasuke qui avait rejoint son frère, les regardait attendri. La démone avait vraiment l'air d'être une mère serrant son enfant contre elle. Et Naruto semblait heureux de cette situation.

_ Jaloux Sasuke ? l'interrogea Itachi, le sortant de ses pensées.

_ Pas le moins du monde, répondit son petit frère. Je me disais juste que Kyuubi avait l'air d'une mère qui tenait énormément à son enfant.

_ Je ne te permets pas Uchiwa ! répliqua cette dernière en relevant la tête. Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me traiter de mère ?

_ Tu… Tu ne veux pas…, demanda Naruto d'une petite voix. Tu ne veux pas être ma maman ?

_ Bien sûr que si mon renardeau, répondit doucement Kyuubi en lui embrassant le front.

_ Parce que je trouve que tu fais une super maman, continua Naruto avec un grand sourire. C'est dommage que tu n'es pas eu d'enfant, parce qu'ils auraient eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme mère. T'es génial Kyuu !

La démone rougit mais ne montra pas sa gêne et sourit à son renardeau.

_ Toi aussi tu es génial mon renardeau, dit-elle. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de retourner à la surface. Il faut te reposer pour ton combat.

_ Mais il n'est que dans deux jours !

_ Non renardeau, il est demain. »

Naruto l'a regarda horrifié avant de l'embrasser rapidement et d'ordonner aux deux Uchiwa de sortir de son esprit. Ces derniers le regardèrent surpris mais obtempérèrent. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, Naruto se releva précipitamment et se réfugia dans la chambre de son petit ami. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà tard. Il salua son frère et rejoint son amour dans sa chambre. Itachi, lui, se dirigea dans le salon, prit une couverture, et se coucha sur le canapé. Il verrait demain pour sa chambre.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le lendemain, ce fut de violent coup qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il redressa brusquement et soupira en se rendant compte que cela venait de la porte d'entrer.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux cheveux rose. Cette dernière le regarda surpris avant de laisser échapper un cri tout en reculant le plus loin possible.

_ Et bien, soupira le brun. Quel accueil.

_ Ita… Itachi…

_ Itachi Uchiwa. Je suis heureux que tu te souviennes de mon nom… Euh… Sakura, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien et continuait de le dévisager.

_ Tu vas rester là longtemps ? demanda froidement une voix derrière Itachi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Itachi se tourna et fixa Naruto qui venait d'arriver vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama. Encore derrière lui, Sasuke, vêtu de la même façon, laissa échapper un bâillement sonore avant de jeter un simple regard à Sakura et de se diriger dans la cuisine après avoir salué son frère et embrasser son petit ami. Ce dernier continuait de fixer la jeune fille.

_ Lève-toi au moins, dit-il. Tu semble encore plus pathétique ainsi.

_ Comment oses-tu ? s'écria-t-elle en se redressant subitement.

_ Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit ? Tu n'es pas Hokage, ni de rang supérieur au mien.

_ Je suis l'élève de Tsunade-sama !

_ Et alors ? l'interrogea Itachi. A moins que cela ai changé, être l'élève de l'un des sanin ne signifie rien du tout. Et puis à ce que je sache, Naruto est l'élève de Jiraiya, non ?

_ De quoi tu te mêle toi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un nunekin qui devrait se trouver en prison à l'heure qu'il est.

_ La ferme ! hurla Naruto. Je ne te permets pas de parler de lui ainsi ! Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, dégage !

_ Je suis venu t'annoncer que l'Hokage t'attend dans son bureau. Seul.

_ Elle peut toujours rêver la vieille, marmonna le blond en lui claquant la porte au nez. Au fait, bonjour Itachi. »

Ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'entraîner dans la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, tous les trois se trouvaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière regardait Naruto en fulminant, mais n'avait encore rien dit.

« Bon ! soupira le blond. On est ici pour te regarder t'énerver ou parce que tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

_ Naruto, intervient Sasuke. Laisse-la donc un peu tranquille. Tu sais bien qu'elle est vieille.

_ Ouai, approuva Naruto avec un sourire moqueur. Faudrait pas qu'elle devienne sénile tout de suite, la pauvre…

_ Pour qui vous prenez-vous tous les deux ? hurla Tsunade en se levant brusquement. Je ne supporterais plus très longtemps vos remarques dépassées !

_ Et bien ne les accepte plus, rétorqua Naruto.

_ Allons, allons, soupira Itachi en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. Calme-toi et laisse la parler.

La blonde le regarda surpris.

_ Tu sais bien que votre Hokage se fait vieille, reprit le brun avec un sourire cruel. Si elle s'énerve trop elle risque de nous claquer en pleine réunion.

Naruto et Sasuke explosèrent de rire tandis que Tsunade se retenait de les envoyer contre un mur.

_ Vous avez fini ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Naruto, tes combats se dérouleront dans la grande arène et débuteront à partir de midi. J'ai fait passer les messages à tous, et ils sont heureux de pouvoir te prouver qu'ils sont capables de te battre.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais m'ennuyer, soupira le blond en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son petit ami. Dis Sasu, tu ne veux pas te battre toi aussi ? Comme ça se sera plus marrant.

_ Contre toi ? Sûrement pas ! Mais je veux bien me battre contre les autres.

_ Hors de question ! s'écria Tsunade. Nous n'avons pas parlé du fait que Sasuke t'aide à te battre.

_ Mais il ne va pas m'aider, répondit Naruto. Il proposait ça juste pour être gentil. Je vais me battre, mais seul.

_ Itachi sera emprisonné durant tout le temps où tu combattras, l'informa la blonde. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'enfuit si tu échoue.

_ Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais échouer ? ricana Naruto. Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité ou quoi ?

_ Je veux qu'il soit attaché, répliqua-t-elle.

_ Il ne le sera pas. Il sera au balcon avec Sasuke et personne ne les approchera.

_ J'ai été patiente Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le jour où j'ai voulu soumettre Sai à une séance de torture pour qu'on soit sûr qu'il ne soit pas un espion de Danzo, tu as osé détruire mon bureau et la moitié de la salle du Conseil. Le jour où Sasuke est revenu, tu m'as menacé pour que je laisse revenir. Et aujourd'hui tu oses me tenir tête et te croire au même niveau que moi ?

_ Mais je suis au même niveau que vous Tsunade-sama, rétorqua Naruto. Peut être pas au niveau du rang, mais au niveau de la puissance, je vous surpasse.

La blonde, trop surprise de l'entendre utiliser le vouvoiement, ne répondit rien.

_ Je suis le plus puissant du village Tsunade-sama, reprit-il. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ?

_ Nous verrons ça, répondit-elle en retrouvant ses esprits. Tiens-toi prêt à midi, dans l'arène. Et gare à toi si tu n'es pas à l'heure !

_ Ouai, ouai.

_ Tu te battras contre tous tes amis, contre tous les sensei, contre Jiraiya, contre des villageois, et même contre moi.

_ Si tu veux te faire ridiculiser, libre à toi. »

Elle ne répondit rien et lui fit signe de sortir. Naruto l'a regarda moqueur, mais obéit. Les deux Uchiwa le suivirent, sans même saluer la blonde. Une fois la porte fermée, cette dernière laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude et se tourna dos à son bureau pour contempler le village.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

A midi pile, Naruto se tenait adossé au siège réservé à l'Hokage, et à ses côtés, Sasuke et Itachi. Lorsque Tsunade arriva, elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui désigna le centre de l'arène. Le blond lui sourit moqueur mais s'y rendit, accompagné des deux Uchiwa.

« Qu'ils dégagent du terrain ! hurla-t-elle en désignant les deux bruns.

_ Soit plus gentille Tsunade, répondit Naruto. Ils sont là pour me soutenir.

_ Qu'ils dégagent !

Le blond soupira et embrassa son petit ami avant de lui désigner le petit balcon.

_ J'espère que ça ne durera pas trop longtemps, soupira-t-il. Je commence déjà à m'ennuyer.

_ Tiens-toi prêt Naruto ! hurla Tsunade. Voici ton premier adversaire.

Les porte s'ouvrir et laissèrent place à Lee.

_ Mon ami ! s'écria ce dernier en se précipitant vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien Lee, répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux de pouvoir comparer mon niveau de Taijutsu avec le tien.

_ C'est un grand honneur pour moi Naruto, dit Lee en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais faisons-nous une promesse : ne retenons surtout pas nos coups.

_ Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Naruto. Je me sens capable de te battre.

_ En avant ! s'exclama Lee en se jetant sur lui. »

Naruto l'évita habilement et le vrai combat commença. Les coups s'enchaînaient à une vitesse impressionnante, si bien que peu de personne arrivait à les suivre du regard. En fait, les seuls à pouvoir les suivre étaient les deux Uchiwa en activant leur sharigans et Tsunade. Cette dernière enrageait de voir le blond tenir tête à Lee qui était réputé pour être le meilleur après Gai en Taijutsu.

Finalement, après une heure de corps à corps acharné, Naruto envoya Lee au tapis.

« Tu t'es bien défendu Lee, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Tu es très doué Naruto ! s'exclama son ami. Je suis fier d'avoir un adversaire comme toi. Sache que je vais m'entraîner dès maintenant pour te battre la prochaine fois.

_ Fais comme tu veux Lee, ria Naruto. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu arriveras à me battre désormais.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra ! s'exclama son ami.

Il lui serra une dernière fois la main et salua son Hokage avant de sortir en courant.

_ Alors Tsunade ! cria Naruto. Qui est mon adversaire maintenant ? »

La blonde le regarda furieuse qu'il soit aussi familier devant tant de monde et fit un signe de la main vers un groupe de Anbu pour qu'il laisse entrer le prochain adversaire du blond.

C'est ainsi que se succéda tous les amis de Naruto. Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba et Akamaru, Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shizune. Finalement, il ne restait plus que Sakura et Tsunade.

Lorsque la rosée entra dans le stade, elle lui jeta un regard de pure haine qui le fit sourire.

« Je vais te battre Naruto, dit-elle. Je prouverai à tout le monde que je suis plus forte que toi et que tu ne mérite que d'être mis à l'écart.

_ Ouai, ouai, soupira-t-il. Et si tu te mettais en garde ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois te battre, battre Tsunade et retourner voir mon petit ami. Tu sais, Sa-su-ke.

Il eut un sourire cruel à son attention et sans crier garde, lui envoya une volée de kunaï. Elle les évita habilement et se mit en position de défense.

_ Tu te crois assez fort pour battre notre Hokage ? cracha-t-elle. Quelle arrogance !

_ Je ne le crois pas, rétorqua calmement Naruto. J'en sui sûr. »

Elle hurla de rage en le voyant si calme et se jeta sur lui. Ses poings de chakra fendaient l'air et tentaient par tous les moyens de toucher Naruto qui évitait parfaitement chaque coup avec un petit sourire supérieur. Il ne lui rendait pas les coups, pas encore. Avant, il souhaitait s'amuser un peu.

« Alors Sakura, dit-il en évitant un coup de poing. Qu'et-ce que ça te fait de savoir que Sasuke est gay et qu'il sort avec moi ?

_ La ferme ! hurla-t-elle en fendant le sol pour essayer de le faire trébucher.

_ Je vois que tu es en colère…

_ Tu l'as ensorcelé ! continua-t-elle de crier. Je suis sûr que tu le force à rester avec toi !

_ Pas le moins du monde Sakura, répondit-il avec un sourire pervers. Il est très heureux d'être avec moi et je suis persuadé qu'il n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde.

_ Menteur !

Il ria en la voyant si énervé, mais ce geste le déconcentra et Sakura en profita pour le frapper.

_ Je t'ai eu ! cria-t-elle victorieuse en le voyant à terre. Je t'ai battu !

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus car quelqu'un l'empoigna par la gorge, la soulevant du sol.

_ C'était très méchant ça Sakura, dit Naruto d'une voix dangereuse. Ça fait mal, tu sais.

_ Tu…

Mais la main autour de son cou se resserra, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son.

_ Tu croyais que je me laisserais avoir si facilement, reprit le blond avec un sourire mauvais. Que je te laisserai me toucher ?

Sakura tenta de se dégager, mais cela ne servit qu'à resserrer l'étreinte autour de son cou.

_ Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ? demanda Naruto d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose secoua imperceptiblement la tête, voulant montrer par là son abandon.

_ Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir si facilement ma douce Sakura, ricana Naruto en la jetant un peu plus loin. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

_ Ça… Suffit…, tenta d'articuler Sakura en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Je… J'a… J'aban…

_ Non, non, le coupa-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

_ T'en supplie…

Des larmes silencieuses coulait le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner de Naruto. Ce denier la regardait faire avec un petit sourire supérieur en coin mais n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'aider ou pour l'achever.

_ Naruto ! hurla Tsunade depuis son siège. Ça suffit maintenant !

_ Mais je n'ai encore rien fait Tsunade-sama, répondit tranquillement le blond.

_ Achève-la ou donne-lui le droit d'abandonner, mais ne fait pas traîner l'affaire. Tu n'as pas encore terminé.

_ L'achever ? répéta Naruto avec une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard. Pourquoi pas…

Pourtant, à peine avait-il fait un pas que Sasuke apparut devant lui.

_ Stop, dit-il simplement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Son petit ami fit une moue boudeuse mais acquiesça.

_ Tsunade-sama, Sakura souhaite abandonner la partie.

La blonde fit un signe à quelques Anbu et leur ordonna d'aller récupérer son élève en pleurs. Ensuite elle se leva tranquillement et prit tout son temps pour descendre dans l'arène. Pendant ce temps, Naruto engueulait son petit ami.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ? demanda-t-il.

_ Tu l'aurais tué, répondit Sasuke.

_ Et alors ?

_ T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ? soupira Itachi en apparaissant à côté d'eux.

_ Mais quoi ? s'exclama Naruto. Je n'allais rien lui faire ! Je voulais juste lui faire un peu peur.

_ Et bien c'est réussi, rétorqua Itachi. Elle doit être traumatisée, la pauvre…

Les deux autres le regardèrent surpris, avant de brusquement éclater de rire.

_ Ita… Ita-chan est amoureux de Sakura ! chantonna Naruto.

_ N'importe quoi ! hurla le brun en rougissant légèrement. Moi ? Amoureux de cette folle aux cheveux rose ?

_ C'est pourtant ce que tu laisse sous entendre, expliqua son petit frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Pourquoi prendre sa défense si tu ne l'aime pas ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle monte le Conseil contre Naruto. Elle en serait bien capable.

_ Ne crois-tu pas que j'y avais déjà pensé ? demanda le blond avec un sourire supérieur.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu as laissé paraître, rétorqua le brun. Maintenant dépêchons-nous de retourner au balcon Sasuke. Tsunade-sama arrives.

Son petit frère soupira et se rapprocha de Naruto.

_ Envoie-la au tapis, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Le blond lui sourit amoureusement, l'embrassa un peu plus tendrement. Le brun fini par rejoindre son frère sur le balcon alors que Tsunade apparaissait aux portes de l'arène.

_ J'ai failli attendre, dit Naruto.

_ La ferme. Prépare-toi.

_ Une dernière petite chose Tsunade-sama. Les Anbu qui se tiennent derrière toi, prêt à intervenir aux moindre signe de faiblesse de leur Hokage, Pourrais-tu leur dire de dégager ? Sinon, je le fais moi-même.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais fit un signe discret derrière elle.

_ Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Alors on est d'accord, dit simplement Naruto. Tu ne fais pas intervenir tes Anbu, qui seront bientôt les miens soit dit en passant, et moi je ne fais pas intervenir Itachi et Sasuke.

_ …

_ D'accord ?

_ …

_ D'accord ? répéta-t-il un peu plus froidement.

_ Bien, répondit-elle. Maintenant commençons ! »

Naruto lui sourit gentiment et se mit en garde. Elle le fixa intensément avant de soudainement disparaître de sa vue. A moitié surpris, le blond se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un ricanement et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Cherchons la Kyu, dit-il intérieurement à son démon qui riait de façon moqueuse. Cherchons la et montrons lui que nous sommes plus fort qu'elle.

_ Allons-y mon renardeau, répondit Kyuubi. Montrons lui notre talent. »

Naruto continua de se concentrer sur le chakra de Tsunade et, alors que celle-ci l'attaquait, l'évita en gardant les yeux fermés. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, mais jamais la blonde n'arrivait à le toucher. Et sa rage augmenta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Naruto gardait les yeux fermés.

« Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu, se dit-elle intérieurement. Il faut absolument que je trouve une solution. »

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur en sentant le chakra de Tsunade changé imperceptiblement. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution pour gagner ce combat. Ne la sentant plus tellement sur ses gardes, le blond en profita pour attaquer. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, la faisant sursauter au passage, et brandit son poing de chakra. Il l'abattis rapidement sur le sol pour la déséquilibrée et se jeta sur elle pour la frapper au visage. Toutefois, Tsunade qui s'était vite reprit après que le sol fut brisé, évita son coup mais celui-ci atteint son bras.

« Loupé ! cracha intérieurement Naruto en lui jetant un regard noir. Non mais elle se prend pour qui la vieille peau ?

_ Calme-toi renardeau, dit Kyuubi de sa voix caverneuse. Elle ne se laissera jamais avoir par un coup qu'elle maîtrise à la perfection.

_ C'est une vieille peau quand même, répliqua le blond en évitant un coup de talon. Elle commence à m'énerver.

_ C'est bien renardeau. Si tu t'énerve, tu leur montreras ta puissance, ma puissance, notre puissance…

_ Non Kyuu. Il ne faut pas. Je ne dois pas leur donner une raison de me haïr. Je la battrai avec mes propres moyens.

_ Mais tes moyens sont mes moyens ! Mes moyens sont tes moyens ! Naruto !

Mais son réceptacle ne l'écouta pas et se stoppa brusquement. Tsunade en profita et l'envoya un peu plus loin grâce à son coup de poing.

_ Naruto ! hurla Sasuke du haut du balcon.

_ C'est bon Sasuke, le rassura le blond en se redressant lentement. Ça va, je suis juste un peu secoué.

Le brun acquiesça, mais ses mains serrèrent un peu plus la barrière dans un geste d'inquiétude.

_ Tsunade-sama, reprit le blond. Je pense que le combat a assez duré. Je vous demanderai donc de bien vouloir préparer le dossier qui stipulera que Itachi Uchiwa est bien réintégré au village suite à la réussite de sa mission donnée par le Troisième Hokage.

_ Tu tires des conclusions trop vite gamin, répondit-elle. Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

_ C'est la fin Tsunade-sama, dit calmement le blond. J'ai gagné.

_ Non !

Elle se jeta sur lui, armant son poing. Pourtant, Naruto l'arrêta facilement.

_ J'ai gagné, répéta-t-il.

Elle tenta de se libérer en utilisant son chakra, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à l'utiliser.

_ Tu… Tu as osé…, murmura-t-elle en le fixant, ahurie.

_ Oui, répondit-il simplement en la lâchant. Maintenant voulez-vous bien me déclarer vainqueur pour que je puisse rentrer me reposer.

_ Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en sortant un kunai.

Elle se jeta sur lui. Naruto, qui ne s'y attendait pas, la para un peu trop tard et elle eut le temps de le toucher à l'épaule. Néanmoins, il sortit un des ses kunai, la désarma et la menaça.

_ Fin du combat, dit-il froidement.

Cette fois-ci, Tsunade su qu'elle avait perdue. Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber au sol Immédiatement, des Anbu vinrent en renfort et menacèrent Naruto avec leurs sabres. De son côté, ce dernier se retrouva vite entouré des deux Uchiwa.

_ Stop, dit Tsunade en se relevant avec l'aide d'un Anbu. J'ai perdue, c'est bon. Donne-moi deux jours et tout sera réglé.

_ Deux jours, répéta Naruto. Pas une seconde de plus.

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je suis fière de toi Naruto, dit-elle. Tu es devenu fort, très fort. Je suis contente.

_ …

_ Je vais enfin pourvoir annoncer au Conseil que j'ai choisi mon successeur.

_ …

_ Remets toi vite du choque gamin. Demain je te veux à la première heure dans mon bureau pour qu'on parle.

_ Si je puis me permettre Tsunade-sama, intervient Itachi. Naruto doit se reposer. Demain à la première heure cela ne sera pas possible.

_ Alors quand il le pourra, répondit la blonde en s'éloignant, soutenue par un Anbu. Mais pas trop tard quand même.

_ Bien Tsunade-sama.

Itachi se tourna vers son petit frère et le vit en train de soutenir son petit ami.

_ Trop de choque, expliqua Sasuke en fixant le blond inconscient. Et épuisé je pense. »

Son frère acquiesça et lui demanda de le porter pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue :**

Une fois que Naruto fut allongé dans un lit, ses blessures bandées, les deux Uchiwa s'installèrent au salon pour discuter tranquillement.

« Tu as remarqué ? l'interrogea Itachi. Durant toute la durée des combats, il n'a pas fait appel au chakra de Kyuubi.

_ Oui, répondit Sasuke. Il s'est servi de son propre chakra, de sa propre force. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait fait appel au chakra du démon renard.

_ Je pense que ses adversaires n'aurait pas eut le temps de faire un geste. Là, il a fait durer les combats, donnant l'impression qu'ils avaient l'avantage sur lui. Et quand il est lassé, il augmente l'allure et les envois au tapis.

_ Il fera un bon Hokage, sourit Sasuke.

_ Et nous serons là pour le seconder, ajouta Itachi en souriant aussi.

Mais alors que Sasuke allait ajuter quelque chose, un cri venant de la chambre les interrompit. Immédiatement, les deux bruns s'y précipitèrent.

_ Naruto ? Naruto !

_ Sasu ! s'exclama le blond en se jetant dans ses bras en riant. J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

_ Oui, oui, répondit son petit ami en essayant de garder son équilibre. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de sauter partout comme ça.

_ Mais j'ai gagné Sasuke ! cria Naruto. Itachi va pouvoir être réintégré au village ! Et je vais devenir Hokage ! »

Sasuke ria et l'embrassa tendrement pour le faire taire. Derrière eux, Itachi les regardait affectueusement, ravi de voir son rayon de soleil si heureux. Sentant l'air se charger de désir alors que les deux amoureux échangeaient des baisers de plus en plus intense, le brun décida de s'éclipser.

Il se réfugia dans le jardin. Là où il ne pourra pas les entendre. Il se laissa tomber sous un arbre et s'adossa tranquillement au tronc.

« Alors Itachi, on rêvasse ? demanda une voix venant des branches au dessus de sa tête. Tu dois être vraiment fatigué pour ne pas avoir ressenti ma présence.

_ Kakashi ? s'étonna le brun en relevant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?

_ Moi ? Juste te passer le bonjour. Et je voulais aussi féliciter mon élève pour sa belle performance.

_ Il est… Il est occupé pour le moment, répondit Itachi en rougissant légèrement.

_ Je vois… Bon, et bien tu lui diras que je suis passé.

_ Tu… Tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda le brun en rougissant un peu plus. Je ne me vois pas attendre seul qu'ils aient fini.

Kakashi ria doucement mais se laissa tomber à ses côté.

_ Alors dis-moi, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à revenir ?

_ Un rayon de soleil, répondit Itachi en souriant gentiment en fixant le ciel.

_ …

_ Naruto, expliqua le brun en riant face à son regard d'incompréhension. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important pour moi ici.

_ Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Kakashi.

_ Mon cœur.

_ …

_ …

_ Tu te moque de moi là ?

_ Pas du tout. J'ai aimé, j'aime et j'aimerai toujours une personne qui se trouve ici. Mais je ne pense pas que mes sentiments soient partagés. Mais qu'importe. Tant que je peux veiller sur elle, mon frère et mon rayon de soleil, tout ira bien.

Kakahi le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de sourire sous son masque.

_ Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur mon ami, dit-il en se levant. Cette personne doit être chanceuse pour qu'un Uchiwa tombe amoureuse d'elle.

_ N'est-ce pas ? répondit Itachi en continuant de fixer le ciel.

_ Bon, il faut que je te laisse.

_ Réfléchi donc à la chance que tu as au lieu de te plonger dans tes stupides bouquins, ajouta le brun avant qu'il ne se soit complètement envolé. »

Kakashi disparu, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le sourire heureux de l'Uchiwa. Tout comme ce dernier n'avait pas vu la lueur d'espoir s'allumer dans les yeux de l'élu de son cœur.

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi fêtaient le retour de ce dernier au village de la feuille. Tsunade avait annoncé son désir de succession au Conseil, et bien que ces deniers aient protesté, tout le village s'était ligué contre eux et avait soutenu leur Hokage dans sa démarche.

Un an plus tard, Naruto était à la tête du village. Ses seconds, Sasuke et Itachi l'aidaient, mais ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin d'intervenir. Grace au blond, le village était en paix et avait de nombreux allier à travers le monde. Tous ses anciens amis étaient là pour le soutenir sauf Sakura qui avait préférée s'exiler, ne souhaitant pas partager leur joie.

Sasuke et lui vivaient toujours une passionnante histoire d'amour. Bien sûr, comme dans tous les couples, il leur arrivait d'avoir quelques disputes, mais cela finissait toujours par se résoudre. De son côté, Itachi avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Kakashi qu'il l'aimait. Quant à Gaara et Sai, le dessinateur passait plus de temps à Suna qu'à Konoha, mais il était souvent présent lorsque Naruto voulait lui demander conseil.

**FIN**


End file.
